


The Strongest Hearts

by tanodeservedbetter



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Mandalorians yay!, Star Wars Rebels [seasons 1-4 loosely based], Star Wars: Original Trilogy Era, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanodeservedbetter/pseuds/tanodeservedbetter
Summary: She was just staring at the tiny crystal in her hand. “The strongest stars have hearts of kyber, your heart is a star which breathes light into you, therefore your heart is as strong as kyber.”During a routine stop by the outer rim planet of Lothal Captain Hera Syndulla of the Ghost crew stumbles across a machine-savvy girl and her out of control droid. Seeing the potential within her Syndulla welcomes the young girl onto the crew and into the Rebellion.[Set through seasons 1-4 of Star Wars Rebels]
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & his lack of common sense, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. "I'll cut ya' a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, there were some errors with how the chapters were transferring over from Word so I have gone through and fixed some of those.

**Chapter One, “I’ll cut ya' a deal”**

Hera needed parts, well Sabine needed parts since she broke the console and fried the hyperdrive on the Phantom. So she was going to fix it. Unfortunately the guy she usually picked up parts from on Lothal got arrested a few weeks prior. She’d been a little shocked to see the building boarded up and an Imperial stamp on the door marking it _off limits_. As she was walking back to the hangar a simple sign on the front of a building caught her eye.

_“Pelle’s Repair: You Break it and Pelle’ll fix it! Satisfaction Guaranteed!”_

There was a brightly drawn pod-racer on the front along with an address. Hera felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “Just what I need, maybe Kanan isn’t lying when he says the Force will guide” she muttered as she began locating Pelle’s.

Pelle’s was a small shop located a little farther south of the main square. It had a large sign with multiple different flying vehicles surrounding the main entrance. All hand-painted, as the corners were peeling away revealing the dull grey of the concrete beneath.

A bell chimed as Hera walked through the archway, and a chorus of loud noises came from what Hera assumed was the garage. A lanky girl slightly taller than Sabine but definitely shorter than Kanan emerged hopping on one leg and muttering swears. Hera raised a brow. The girl looked young, too young to be running a repair shop alone. Once the girl noticed Hera standing just inside the door her demeanor changed entirely.

“Welcome! I’m Pelle, sorry I wasn’t out sooner damn astromech ran into my leg.” She guestered to an R2 unit to her left. The droid beeped out a long string of swears and smacked her in the shin before darting off to the back at top speed. Pelle rolled her eyes as it went. “Uh huh, yeah, tell that to the guy who’s speeder you almost dented!” Her attention switched back to Hera as the droid beeped out a shrill _“kriff off Pelle!”_. “Again sorry, she shook her head and went behind the counter to where the datapad was located. “So what brings ya in today?” She hovered her hands over the screen ready to begin logging Hera’s visit.

Hera shifted a bit, being in any books on Lothal usually meant trouble for the Ghost crew. Pelle noticed her wariness and powered off the machine quickly. Hera relaxed immediately. “Don’t worry ma’am I get all kinds of people through here. I know when people don’t want the Imps sniffin’ in their business.” Hera ducked her head in thanks. “I was hoping you’d have some wiring for a ship console and hyperdrive parts.” Hera asked, switching to business, prepared to haggle about prices. Pelle ruffled her reddish hair. The flyaways sticking out haphazardly from underneath the goggles perched on her head. “I got a few, but not much since I’m trying to sell all my stock out.”

She gestured for Hera to follow her and walked into the garage. Steps lead down deeper into the ground where a row of recently repaired speeders formed rows towards the front. There was also a high ceiling with a skylight at the top. Hera’s impressed. A young girl with all this space and a functional business, difficult thing to do. 

The girl, Pelle, stopped in front of a workbench full of drawers. She began rummaging around before pulling out boxes of wires and hyperdrive parts. Hera nodded apreciatlety. “Quite a collection you’ve got here.” Pelle reddened a little. “Yeah, well Pots liked to take ships apart in his spare time. Lots of crashes in the plains.” Hera tilted her head, one of her lekku falling off her shoulder as she gave Pelle a confused look.

“Oh right, sorry.” Hera added _“apologizes a lot”_ to her list of traits about the girl.

“I forgot you ain’t a local. Pots was my grandpa’s nickname here on Lothal. People round’ here called him that because he liked to take apart ships for parts.” She was rambling a bit. Hera took the time to riffle through the boxes finding everything she needed and more.

Just as Hera was done grabbing what she needed the R2 unit came flying around one of the parked speeders at top speed. Pelle shrieked in alarm as it went careening toward her tool cart. Hera watched as she dashed towards the cart shoving it out of the droid’s chaos path.

The droid hit the wall with a clang and Pelle rushed over to heave it off the floor. Hera followed with her crate of repair parts.

“Is something wrong with your R2 unit?”

Pelle let out a huff of air as she pushed the droid upright. “Yeah, Ev has a problem with her motor or something. She can only go one speed, fast.” Pelle seemed exasperated and frustrated with the droid's speed problem.

“Well I’m pretty good with droids, got one of my own back on my ship.” Hera added. Pelle brightened up. _“Quick mood changes”_ was added to Hera’s trait list for the young girl.

“Well hell, I don’t have much in the way of credits right now…” Pelle’s eyes drifted to the box of parts tucked under Hera’s arm.

“You know what, I’ll cut ya a deal. You help fix R2-E3 here and I’ll give ya those parts for free.”

Hera looked at Pelle, bewildered. No one offered things for free. Granted she would have to repair a few things on the droid but they were rather simple and not worth all the parts for free. Hera eyed her for a moment. Pelle shifted a little under the Twi’lek’s intense gaze.

“So, uh, does that work for you then?”

Hera was still suspicious. “What’s the catch?”

Pelle’s amber eyes widened. “No catch ma’am. I just need to get rid of those parts and clear out the rest of my stuff before the new owner gets here next week. Plus I’m tired of having to clean up after Ev everytime she comes through."

Ev hit her in the shin again. So Hera was right. Pelle was tired of Ev’s antics.

“Alright, I have my tool kit back on my ship, I’m guessing you don’t have the proper ones here?” Pelle nodded.

“Yeah, point me towards a ship and I can fix it no problem but uh, droids” she patted Ev’s dome affectionately, “not my thing really.”

Hera shifted the box of parts on her hip. “Well it’s a bit of a walk back to the hangar so we should probably get going now.” Pelle brightened even more. Hera didn’t see how that was possible. The girl was practically glowing with excitement.

“I gotta speeder here that needs returning to the hangar. We can take it!” She bounded off to the workbench and returned with the key. “We should be back at the hangar in a couple a minutes. C’mon!”

She walked over to a shiny red speeder and turned towards Ev. “Ok girl, just aim for my arms.” She opened her arms as wide as possible and braced herself. Ev let out a squeal and rocketed towards Pelle’s arms. She hit Pelle with a thud. Hera winced at the sound of impact. The young girl lifted Ev up into the speeder before hopping into the driver's seat.

“Let’s go miss…” She looked horrified for a moment. “Oh kriffin hell, I am so sorry, I forgot to ask your name!” Ev let out a string of beeps Hera interpreted as laughter and Pelle put her head in her hands. Hera smiled and put her box in the backseat with Ev.

“Hey it’s alright, I didn’t really give you reason to.” Pelle lifted her head out of her hands. “I guess, but I still feel like a horrible host.” _“Lots of manners”_ Hera added it to her mental list. “Well, you can call me Hera.” She held her hand out. Pelle shook her hand. “That’s a lovely name Miss Hera.” Hera laughed, light and clear. The corners of Pelle’s mouth twitched up.

“You can drop the Miss, my crew would never let it go if they heard you call me that.” Pelle nodded. “Ok then Mi-, Hera, hangar should be just a couple a minutes away.” She revved the engine a couple times and pressed a button on her forearm. The garage door began to open and they were off.

Once out of the garage Pelle really let loose with the speeder. Weaving in and out of traffic with ease. The same light in her eyes that Hera got when she flew the Ghost. _“Excellent driver.”_

※

As Pelle said, they arrived at the hangar within a few minutes. Hera pointed out the Ghost to her and they pulled up next to it. Pelle looked at Hera in awe. “This is the coolest ship.” Hera smiled. “Thank you, I’ll go get a cart to put Ev on so she doesn’t tear up the place.” Pelle nodded. “I gotta go drop this thing off and then I’ll be right back.” Ev used her rockets to jump out of the speeder as Hera grabbed her tools. Pelle’s face turned brick red. “Ev you piece of bantha poodoo, you told me you were outta rocket fuel!” Ev laughed at the girl and waved her many tools around mockingly. “Ugh whatever, we’ll talk about your lying habits when I get back.” With that Pelle turned towards the registration area of the hangar.

Hera looked at the droid. “You stay right here, don’t move. I’ll get something to help bring you onto the ship.” Ev beeped an affirmative. Hera nodded and walked up the Ghost’s ramp. She was met by Chopper almost immediately. He was not in a good mood. The others had left him behind. Again. Hera nodded. “Yes Chop, I needed you here watching the ship.” He beeped out a few choice words. “Yes, Zeb could have watched the ship but I knew you would scan over for trackers the Empire could have placed when I left.” He made a sound similar to “Oh”. “Uh huh, anyway, I made some friends and in exchange for these parts,” she placed the box on the floor, “I just have to fix the wiring in this girl’s droid.” Chopper grumbled. “No you don’t have to help Chop.” He perked up at the sound of not having to do anything. Typical. Hera sighed. “Just go grab my tools for me will ya?” He waved his arms before turning away towards the storage.

Hera grabbed a hover cart, activated it, and pushed it out to where Ev stood next to Pelle, both arguing heatedly.

“Yeah, well you shoulda told me you weren’t out of fuel ya damn droid. I’ve spent the past couple of months lifting your ass into speeders left and right!” Pelle looked really upset. Ev seemed to notice. She beeped out an honest apology. “Yeah, yeah, ok Ev. I just get worried ya know?” Ev beeped back and Pelle shook her head lightly.

Hera cleared her throat. Pelle whipped around.

“Oh! Mi- Hera, you’re back. Great.” Hera smiled at the correction. Pelle was a good kid.

“I got the cart, if Ev can just rocket on up I can bring her into the ship.”

Ev wasted no time and jumped onto the cart, eager to get her wiring fixed. Hera turned toward the Ghost. Halfway up the ramp when she noticed Pelle wasn’t following. “Uh, Pelle? Are you coming?” Pelle turned red again.

“Am I allowed? Grams always said I had to wait to be invited onto someone’s ship.” Hera’s face softened. The kid was so innocent. Too innocent for the world they were living in. _“Too innocent” “Too young”_ Hera waved her up. “Well then you’re invited.” Pelle practically ran up the ramp after Hera. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to find everything from the ramp to the lights fascinating. She looked at Hera sheepishly. “I uh, I’ve never been inside one that wasn’t stripped for parts or missing a half.” Hera laughed again, even lighter than before.

“Welcome to the Ghost.”


	2. "Who's the kid?"

**Chapter Two, “Who’s the Kid?”**

Hera was hard at work on Ev’s wiring. “I’m surprised she can still move at all. This wiring is a mess.”

Pelle let out a sigh. “Well droids were never Pot’s strong suit. He wasn’t much good at repairing the things he took apart. That’s what I was for. Droids aren’t my thing either.” Hera nodded as she re-connected the wires to their rightful places. 

In just ten minutes she had everything re-wired and working properly. Right as she finished Chopper rolled into the room grumbling about the second droid on board. Ev was powered off so she couldn’t respond but that didn’t stop Pelle from narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms at the orange astromech.

“Oh yeah, and what’s so bad about R2’s punk?” Chopper whirred for a second before turning to Hera and beeping.

“Yeah she’s alright Chop. No need to stun her.”

Pelle’s eyes followed Chopper as he rolled out of the room rumbling about checking the ship over again for trackers. If looks could melt metal.

Hera finished securing Ev’s dome and powered her back up. Ev beeped a greeting to them and swivelled her dome around.

“I just fixed the speed issue and a couple of errors, other than that Ev here is good as new.” Hera stated proudly. Pelle was hopping up and down.

“Well? Show us Ev!”

The droid boosted to the ground and took a cautious roll forward. She let out a shrill beep of excitement. Pelle laughed and knelt down to her level wrapping the droid in a hug. Hera smiled. Not many people she came across treated their droids like family anymore. Her smile fell from her face.

“Hey uh, Pelle?” Pelle stood up and turned towards her, radiating happiness. “Yes Hera?” Ev took that as a good time to whir off down the ramp to test out her new wiring.

“Is it okay if I ask you something personal?” Pelle nodded and Hera took a deep breath. “Do you run that shop with your family? Or it is just you?” Pelle’s shoulders drooped.

“Well, I’m not native to Lothal, but you could probably tell by the accent.” Hera nodded and urged her to continue. “My grandparents immigrated here after the Empire arrived on my homeworld, Jelucan.” Hera had heard of it, mountains, mining, and a strict caste system.

“My mother was uh,” she swallowed, “a very spiritual person and taught me all sorts of things about living things. The very first thing she taught me was that all living things die.” Hera’s eyes went soft as she looked at Pelle’s face. “We lived in the valley after my mother was kicked out of my grandparents house for having a child without being married. My mother told me he was from the other side of the shameful war and that it kept them apart.” Pelle’s eyes watered. Hera spoke up.

“Wasn’t Jelucan part of the Separatists?” Pelle nodded, not too thrilled about the statement.

“We lived very poor but my mother was always able to provide, at least until she got sick. It’s a common virus people can catch in the valley. It took her pretty quick. I was only seven. My grandparents took me in because it was my mother’s dying wish.” She took a deep breath. Hera shifted to leaning on the hover cart.

“Once the Republic became the Empire, The Second-Wavers sided with the ones in power hoping to save their own skins. I was lucky to not be forced into the mines like all the others from the valley. My grandparents owned a ship and we fled to Lothal during the celebration of the Empire bringing Jelucan into their fold.” She scowled a bit at that. “Pots died a couple years after we came here. Grams sold the farm and I gathered enough cred around town to open up the repair shop. Grams died last year. So it was just me and Ev running the place. I just finished signing it over to a new owner though.” Hera reaches out and pats the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Pelle nodded, “It’s okay, she’s with my mother and Pots. They’re still with us through the Force and I've been wanting to sell the place for a while.” 

“Thank you for telling me all that Pelle. You didn’t have to.” Pelle squared her shoulders. “Well I wanted to tell you, and” she went pink, “I trust you.” Hera smiled. “Well, since you don’t have much going on here, would you like to come aboard? Help with repairs on the Ghost?” Pelle’s eyes widened.

“You’re offering me a job? Like right now?” Hera rubbed the back of her neck.

“Doesn’t pay much.” Pelle was already nodding her head.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Hera clapped her hands together.

“Well then welcome to the crew."

After her talk with Hera, Pelle had run back to her place and grabbed everything personal and important, threw it in her bag, and rushed back to the Ghost. Right as she was walking up the ramp Hera’s voice came over the intercom. “Good to see you back, just in time too. The crew needs a pickup.” 

※

The crew needs a pick up. Pelle thought that would mean a casual flight over to where they were and scooping them up, not shooting a TIE and swooping down in front where Chopper lowered the ramp and brought the crew on board, all while getting shot at. Not what she thought of at all. _“Welcome to the crew.”_

As the first two jumped into the ship Pelle was shocked by what she saw from the doorway of the cockpit. Not who she was expecting. Well she didn’t know what to expect.

The first was a guy taller than her with blue eyes, brown hair, and an air of leadership around him. The second was a girl about her height. All she knew about her was that she wore a helmet and battle armor.

Once they had gotten into the ship a large purple guy and a scrawny Loth rat jumped in after. She’d caught that kid trying to steal from her garage multiple times. He seemed to recognize her too but was grabbed by the purple guy and shoved in a closet.

Pelle retreated back into the cockpit with Ev. The tall guy came in swiftly after and took a seat next to Hera. Their bickering started as soon as his ass hit the chair. Pelle groaned internally. She’d rather take her chances with that purple guy and helmet girl than deal with the arguing couple. Soon however they had shot their way through the remaining TIEs and were launching off into hyperspace. Pelle’s eyes soaked up all they could.

It took a few times for Hera to get her attention. “Pelle!” Pelle snapped out of it. The tall guy had left the room, Chopper too. Only Pelle, Hera, and Ev remained in the cockpit.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for at least thirty seconds here.” Pelle winced. “Sorry.” Hera shook her head.

“What’s got you all dazed like that huh?” Pelle pointed out the front window at the blue swirl of hyperspace. “I’ve never seen it before.” Hera gaped a bit. “Oh man, I am really ignorant today huh?” Pelle shrugged and Ev chirped out a _“Don’t worry bout’ it.”_ Hera patted the droid and looked back to Pelle.

“Well c’mon, the rest of the crew will want to meet their newest member.”

Hera walked out and down to where the rest were gathered. First thing Pelle noticed when she came down the ladder was the helmet girl’s hair. Blue with orange tips. Then she turned towards purple guy. He had a large hand securely on the Loth rat’s shoulder, preventing him from making a run for it. The tall guy was talking to helmet girl when Pelle finally stopped walking and stood next to Hera. Ev bumped into the back of her leg as reassurance. Hera and the tall guy both looked at each other, looked at the two kids and back at each other.

As if they had read each other’s minds they said in unison, “who’s the kid?”


	3. "He's still a Loth rat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ❤

**Chapter 3, “He’s still a Loth rat.”**

All eyes were on Pelle and the Loth rat who should really get a haircut. Hera spoke first. “Well I needed parts for repairs.” Tall guy blinked slowly before sighing. “I was with the others on a supply run.”

Hera nodded “This is Pelle and her droid, Ev.” Hera gestured to Pelle and Ev to move forward and introduce themselves.

Pelle stepped forward closer to Hera. “Uh, hi.” She avoided helmet girl and purple guy’s gazes. The only ones who seemed pleased about her being there were Hera and Chopper.

Tall guy nodded and waved the Loth rat over. “This is Ezra, didn’t really pick him up he just kinda appeared.” So he did have a name. Ezra, it was fitting, a dumb name for a dumb kid.

Pelle was a whole head taller than him. She straightened her back and looked down at him. Tall guy’s mouth twitched into a smile and purple guy chuckled. Hera made a “be nice” face to the two of them before helmet girl cleared her throat.

“I’m Sabine, this purple guy here is Zeb.” With the helmet off her voice sounded soft yet commanding. Zeb made an offended sound. “Ok helmet girl.” Pelle blinked. How did they know that’s what she called them in her head?

Hera was speaking again by the time Pelle rejoined the conversation. “This guy here is Kanan.” Pelle bowed her head respectfully, just like Grams taught her too when in the presence of leaders. Ezra snickered and Zeb elbowed him in the side. Kanan looked a little taken aback by the sign of respect. Must not be something they do around here. Pelle would file that away for later.

After introductions were made there was talk of dropping off supplies to a camp and ‘getting some intel’ as Kanan had put it. Pelle had no idea what was going on and decided to sit down on the floor next to Ev. 

The ship landed with a soft thud waking Pelle from her nap. Ev beeped and Pelle stood up ready to help do whatever it was that they were doing.

Once she and Ev got down the ramp Sabine and Zeb were activating the anti-grav on the crates. Ezra tried sliding up to walk next to Sabine but Zeb stopped him and gave him a crate to push. Sabine waved Pelle and Ev over.

As they were walking Sabine spoke up. “That’s a fine droid you’ve got there.” Pelle looked pleased and Ev chirped a _thank you_. “She was my Grams’.” Pelle turned slightly pink. Sabine didn’t seem to notice.

Once they got to the camp Zeb yelled out to the people in the surrounding area and began opening the crates. There was an assorted collection of fruits that the people quickly came up to grab. After all the crates were empty they headed back to the ship. Sabine fell into step with Pelle. Ev let out a chirp of greeting and began testing her wheels again. Speeding off towards the ship.

“Does your droid usually do that?” Pelle looked at Sabine. 

“Oh running off? Well, Hera just fixed some wiring. Ev couldn’t move without going at top speed before. Hera fixed her in exchange for repair parts.” Sabine nodded, “and you’re part of the crew? Or just stopping by like the other kid?”

Pelle swelled with pride. “I’m part of the crew. Hera said she could use more help with repairs and modifications to the Ghost and Baby Ghost.” Sabine started laughing. Pelle gave her a confused look.

“What’s so funny?” Sabine shook her head, finally catching her breath. “You said Baby Ghost.” Pelle looked out at the ship they were getting closer to.

“Is that not it's name?” Sabine shook her head another wave of laughter threatening to spill. “We call it the Phantom, but I think Baby Ghost is cute.” Pelle went pink and Sabine’s laughter spilled over again. Pelle couldn’t help it. She started laughing too. Sabine’s laugh was contagious. 

Once the two were back on the ship Hera informed them that they would be going to rescue some wookies from an imperial transport ship. Pelle was excited, she’d never seen a wookie before. Her mother had told her stories of the great wookies from Kashyyyk but seeing one was different than picturing one.

She heard from Zeb that the Loth rat Ezra had been snooping in on the briefing and was _not_ locked in a storage closet. Pelle laughed. Only a few hours in and the kid had managed to get into trouble. Typical.

Once the Ghost came out of hyperspace Hera did some smooth talking and got them docked on the side of the transport ship. Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper all went to carry out the plan _Rescue the Wookies_ while Hera, Pelle, and Ev monitored transmission and lookout for incoming ships. Ezra sat in the back chair and fiddled with some bracelet thing on his wrist.

After a little while of silence Kanan commed in, but the audio sounded all garbled. Hera slamed her fist on the armrest of her seat. “The Empire has jammed all coms.” Pelle smacked her hand to her forehead. Ezra spoke up. “I knew I had a weird feeling about this whole thing.” Hera turned to him.

“I know we don’t really know each other and that you’re new here but I need you to go warn the others that this is a trap.” Ezra looked at Pelle and she shook her head and pointed at him. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

“It’s too late for them, we should just leave while we can.” Hera shook her head. “You don’t really think that.”

Ezra swore under his breath, jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room to go warn the others. Hera nodded pleased with herself.

Pelle continued trying to fix the comms when a ship popped out of hyperspace. “Uh Hera? Should we be worried?”

“Let’s just hope Ezra gets to the others in time.”

After sitting in silence for a few moments Kanan burst through the door. “I hope you kept the engines hot!” Hera began flipping switches , Pelle stood up and offered her chair to Kanan who nodded and sat down quickly readying the forward cannons.

Pelle sat in the back chair strapped in and placed a hand on top of Ev. After a few shouts from Hera to the others they were detached and off into hyperspace before the first fighter was even clear of the hangar. Sabine had left them a present of some sort. Pelle didn’t question it. 

Hera turned towards Kanan and placed a hand on top of his. “Ezra really pulled through today.” He nodded and placed his other hand on top of hers. “Yeah he did.” Hera looked to the camera feed.

“Hey where is he anyway?” As soon as the question left her mouth Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper came bustling through the door. Hera and Kanan stood up. Pelle leaned forward.

Hera looked at Zeb. “Where’s the kid?” Zeb looked guilty.

“I uh, thought he was with you?”

Hera gave him a harsh look. “You _lost_ the kid?”

Zeb ran a hand down his face. “It was chaos, we were all going to the ship and that ISB agent grabbed him and karabast, this is a mess.” Pelle tilted her head at the weird phrase but let it slide since there were more pressing matters.

Sabine spoke up. “Are we gonna go after him?” Chopper blurted out a sharp _no_ and Hera poked him with her foot.

“Ezra did a good thing for us. He got to you in time to warn you of the trap.” The others began nodding along beginning to realize why they had to go and save him from the Imps. Pelle sighed before standing up.

“He’s still a Loth rat.”

The others laughed before all going to prepare for Operation _Save the Loth Rat_ the name generously contributed from Pelle and Ev. 

This time Ev was going to leave the ship. She didn’t have a blaster but she at least could be a good distraction. Ev tried following her when the others ran down the ramp.

“No Ev, I don’t want you pushing yourself before you get accustomed to the wiring.” Ev beeped out a dejected _fine_ and rattled off to sulk in a corner. With that Pelle ran down the ramp after the others.

Just as the others were crossing the threshold of the hangar door a voice came from above. The Loth rat dropped down from the vent. Zeb punched him so hard he went flying back. Pelle wished she’d caught it on video. The moment was disrupted when an agent turned the corner with a squad of troopers. Sabine tossed Pelle a blaster and shouted, “Cover me” before running off with a can of _paint_ ? Pelle shook her head and focused on covering Sabine from the oncoming fire.

Once Sabine was done with whatever she’d done Pelle turned and ran back for the ship, the others right behind her. Zeb grabbed Ezra and pulled him in just before the door closed yelling about how _he wasn’t making that mistake again_. They all stood in silence as Hera said hello to hyperspace. Pelle held Sabine’s gun out to her. Sabine smiled as she took it and placed it back in her thigh holster. Pelle wondered when she’d get her own gun. Sabine’s looked special. Zeb had a fancy looking one. She’d even seen a little one next to Hera earlier that day. Maybe they were special the way droids were special. 

As it turned out Ezra had been useful that day. He’d heard news about the wookies and that they were headed for the spice mines of Kessel. Pelle shuddered. Her Pot’s had used the mines as a threat when Pelle misbehaved as a child. The others looked worried too. Ezra just looked happy to be of use. For once.

Hera immediately set course for where the transport ship was to take off from. In about thirty minutes they were out of hyperspace and jumping out onto the back of the platform towards the rear of the group of wookies. Stealth was the goal here. Pelle was glad she didn’t wear her shoes that squeak when she walked. After learning of the plan Pelle was excited to be doing some good.

Sabine let her borrow a blaster again. 

They had just begun freeing the wookies when a troop transport ship rose up from below. The agent who had grabbed Ezra stood at the front arms crossed. He yelled something to the troops and a firefight broke out. There was no way for Hera to land so they were going to do a _“fancy pick up”_ as Zeb had described it while shooting down troopers. Pelle’s job was to help direct the wookies into the storage crate and cover them from behind.

Pelle was trying her best but the troopers had the others pinned down pretty bad. Ezra yelled something at Kanan over the blaster fire. All of a sudden Kanan stood up and put his blaster in his holster. Pelle was confused. Were they giving up that easy? Pelle watched as Kanan dodged blaster bolts calmly, jumped up onto a knocked over crate and pulled something off his belt.

She looked on in awe as he ignited a bright blue lightsaber and challenged the agent and the remaining troopers by himself. 

After Kanan had distracted the troopers and left Pelle in complete awe. The others were able to scramble in the storage crate. One of the wookies was shot and seemed to be crying out for something, or someone.

Pelle looked out to see a wookie child being chased by a trooper who was being pursued by that Loth rat Ezra. She smacked her palm to her forehead. Always getting left behind. Always going out of his way to make life difficult. This kid needed a real world talk from Hera or Kanan or someone for that matter.

Everything turned out fine in the end though.

Pelle was still in awe from seeing that lightsaber so everything had flown right by her. Ezra had managed to save the little wookie after Kanan made a dramatic entrance from atop the Ghost and they blasted the agent off the side of the platform. Pelle watched the whole thing with wide eyes. Once Ezra, the little wookie, and Kanan were all safely inside Hera welcomed them to hyperspace once again.


	4. "He got the crystal from who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spacing issues are hopefully all fixed now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 4, “He got the crystal from who?”**

After a few eventful days Hera had decided it was time for a small break.

They arrived at Lothal in the early morning, She could tell the crew was tired, Kanan more so than the rest. Ezra had stopped asking questions around the second day but Pelle still hadn’t stopped. She came up with new questions every day and Hera could see that Kanan had some questions of his own, a few not so friendly.

Most of the things Pelle asked at first were generic such as, _“what would happen if someone got cut in half with a lightsaber?”_ and _“How do you make one? Can I make one?”_

Pelle was very disappointed with the answer from that one and left him alone to go play a game with Sabine and Zeb in the common room. Then two hours later she was back. Her eyes filled with awe and wonder. Hera wondered what made her look at Kanan like he was the most important thing in the galaxy. She had mentioned her mother was spiritual. Maybe that had to do with all of her questions. The next round of questions confirmed what Hera had begun to think. 

She and Kanan were sitting in the kitchen drinking Caf when Pelle popped in Ev close behind her, beeping a kind _hello_ to the two of them. Pelle looked too energized. Hera could practically see the question clawing its way out of Pelle’s mouth.

Kanan sighed, put down his mug, gestured for Pelle to sit, and prepared for a long morning.

The first question Pelle asked was not so random and generic as the first few rounds over the course of a few days. This one caught Kanan off guard. Hera had left the room to go and wake Ezra up for his training later.

It was just Kanan, Pelle, and Ev left in the kitchen when Pelle finally spoke up.

“I know you’re probably tired of all my questions and me following you around all the time.” She rubbed a hand on the back of her neck, clearly embarrassed of her behavior the past few days. Kanan shook his head.

“It’s ok, Hera was the same way when I first told her.” Pelle seemed to perk up at that. She seemed calmer today, that was a good sign for Kanan.

He prepared himself for more basic questions about lightsaber construction and her repeated efforts to try and persuade him to get her a crystal. _He’d told her many times, “the crystal picks the person.”_ She didn’t seem to grasp that but he’d give it time.

After a few seconds She sat up straight, looked him in the eyes and asked, “can you feel people who have died through the Force?” Kanan looked at the young girl. Her hair was messy from sleep but her eyes were clear and for the first time, hard and serious. As if she’d grown up and matured with that one question.

She looked at him expectantly. He’d answered all of her other questions so quickly that he understood why she was so impatient now. He gave her a small smile before answering.

“The Force surrounds us all, it binds the universe together.” Pelle nodded, already soaking up every word. “When someone is born their first breath is rippled through the force and when a person dies the same thing happens.” He has to stop a moment before continuing. “As you know the Jedi were wiped out during the rise of the Empire and only a few trained by the order remain, scattered throughout the galaxy.” Pelle nodded. She’d asked about the purge before, it was one of her first questions.

“When those strong enough in the Force died it caused a ripple effect so big that it reached every corner of the galaxy. Even people very weak in the Force could feel that something changed that day. Those who were strong in the Force that died are able to retain some form of their living self through the Force and even communicate with the living world in certain ways.” Pelle’s eyes filled with tears as she spoke, “so I would be able to hear my mother right?” Kanan’s heart ached for the girl.

“There are ways that it could be possible. The Force works in mysterious ways. You could hear your mother’s voice but it’s highly unlikely since you yourself are not as strong in the Force. I’m not sure if your mother would even be able to manifest herself through the Force as a vision or disembodied voice. It takes someone strong in the Force to live past death.” Pelle nodded, the tears quickly wiped away and a feeling of disappointment and despair clouding the room.

Just as Kanan was about to offer words of comfort to the dejected Pelle, Ezra burst into the room all smiles and asked Kanan if he was ready to go. His smile quickly left his face when he felt the mood in the room.

“Uh, I’ll just be waiting outside.” He dashed off eager to get the sullen feeling off of his skin and out of his mind.

Kanan stood.

“We can talk some more when I get back okay?” Pelle didn’t look up as she muttered a small okay back.

He got up and left the room, Hera by his side in a heartbeat.

“So love? What did she ask today?” Her teasing brightened his mood a bit. “Well, she asked if she could communicate with her dead mother through the Force.” Hera’s jaw dropped.

“Oh kriff, that’s a lot for early in the morning.” Kanan nodded. “I could tell she’s been wanting to ask that for a while now. Hence the following and pestering. She was testing to see if I would give her real answers.” Hera crossed her arms as they stopped walking at the ramp. “Smart kid.” Kanan smiled at her. “Yeah she’s gonna be a great woman one day. Just like you.”He pointed at her.

Hera quirked an eyebrow. “Kanan Jarrus. You’re not thinking what I think you're thinking.” Kanan nodded.

“I think you should consider being her mentor. Teaching her things, showing her how to fly, all that fun stuff.” Hera huffed. “Uh huh all while you show Ezra the ways of the Force. What a pair we make.” Kanan smiled.

“I’ll see you later love.”

He turned and walked down the ramp out towards where Ezra was pacing and Sabine sat telling him to _“calm the kriff down.”_ He smiled, those two were getting along better than expected.

Ezra spotted him, yelled out “finally” and began walking down the hill rambling about how _the Force waits for no one_ , _so neither should he_. His voice fading as he got further down the hill. Kanan stopped by Sabine before following.

“Hey Sabine, can you do me a favor?” Sabine looked up from where she was cleaning her helmet.

“Sure, what’s up?” She flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

“Earlier Pelle was asking me questions and the answer I gave to one really shook her up. Do you think you could take her mind off of it for a while for me?”

Sabine raised an eyebrow _Hera style_ and nodded her head. “Sure Kanan I can do that.”

Kanan gave her a nod of thanks and walked after the half crazed padawan who was yelling at Kanan to hurry up or he’d leave without him.

※

Sabine found Pelle right where Kanan had left her. Pelle had her head on one arm and the other was resting on Ev, who was playing a soft lullaby through her speaker.

Sabine cleared her throat.

Ev switched the song off and Pelle slowly pulled her head out from the crook of her arm. Sabine found it painful to look into her eyes. She seemed to be projecting pain and misery. Sabine didn’t know how to fix that, but she did know how to cheer a person up.

She gave a confident smile to Pelle and pulled a blaster out from its holster. “How about we shoot some buckets?”

It had taken a moment before Pelle took the blaster with a smile and followed Sabine out to where she had set up a shooting range with a bunch of stolen stormtrooper helmets. Pelle’s mood had improved once they had left the ship. Sabine was grateful for the warm weather and clear skies. Pelle seemed to be thankful too as she stood face turned toward the sun as it began its path higher in the sky.

Her reddish hair looked like fire and was kind of funny to look at yet also beautiful. Sabine shook her head. Blaster practice Wren, you’re supposed to be helping her not melting into a puddle at her feet.

She rolled her shoulders and called Pelle over. “Ok so, main goal hit the bucket heads.” Pelle nodded.

Good, thought Sabine, her mind was clear enough that she could focus on a task.

After Pelle had managed to hit the ones closest to them Sabine urged her to try the ones farther out. Little did Pelle know Sabine was the best at causing distractions.

“So Pelle what’s your favorite fruit?”

Pelle stayed focused on the targets as she answered. “Meiloorun.” Sabine smiled.

“Hey, that’s Hera’s favorite too.”

Pelle looked over at Sabine and smiled, a real smile.

Sabine pointed at the motionless helmet. “Watch out Pelle, that bucket head is gonna get ya.”

Pelle turned back to the helmet and shot it in both eyes before moving on to the next one. Sabine would have to up the ante.

“Ok, Pelle, what’s your favorite ship type?” Pelle hit another target.

“Hyena Class Bomber.”

Sabine nodded. “Those were cool ships. Did you ever see one in person?” Pelle missed the target by an inch.

“No,but my homeworld was part of the Separatist Alliance. We had a drop ship stationed above our capital city from the first few days of the war up until the last. My mother told me stories about how they kept us safe and showed me what the ships looked like through drawings she’d made during the war.”

Sabine was speechless for a moment. Growing up on Mandalore the stories had been wild and far fetched and almost always framed the Separatists as evil but Pelle talked about them as if they were heroes. She must have noticed her expression.

“All of that is in the past now. Besides they were just stories my mother told me while her mind was leaving and she was dying.” Pelle seemed angry and turned back towards the targets not missing a single shot.

Sabine decided that any questions that mention family or homeworlds would be out of the question. She cleared her throat.

“Uh ok, well my favorite type of ship is those yellow Naboo class starfighters. My dad would show pictures of them to me when I was young. The sleek design and elegant coloring made me realize there is art everywhere even in machines built for war.”

Pelle lowered her blaster, the anger she previously held flowing out of her.

“You like art?”

Sabine nodded. “I love art, painting the most though.” Pelle seemed to forget blaster training all together.

“I managed to grab my notebook and pencils before we came to rescue you that first day.” She handed Sabine her blaster back and retreated into the ship, Ev right behind her. Sabine decided to follow. They shared a room but Pelle was never really in there except to change clothes and sleep. Most of the time she stuck around the others or up in the cockpit with Hera.

She doesn’t like to be alone Sabine guessed.

When she got to their shared room Pelle was already going through her bag which usually lay next to the small dresser.

Sure enough she pulled out a beaten up and slightly ripped notebook. She looked up at Sabine from her position on the floor.

“My Grams saved up money for a whole year out on the farm to get me this and a new set of pencils.” She smoothed the cover out with her hand. “I have all sorts of designs I tried out for the shop posters and entryway.”

She seemed excited. Sabine helped her up off the floor.

“How about we go back outside and take a look at those huh?” Pelle seemed over Tatooine’s triplet moons.

Once they got outside Pelle picked a spot in the shade near the front of the Ghost. Sabine sat next to her and Ev put up her transmitter dish and began shuffling for music.

As Pelle went through and showed Sabine all of her ship designs and Ev finally found a station that wasn’t playing Imperial news, Sabine allowed herself to relax. 

Sabine was woken up by Hera’s voice.

“Sabine. Sabine, wake up.” Sabine snapped up from where she was leaning against Pelle’s shoulder. Ev was no longer there playing music and the sun was lower in the sky. The Ghost cast a long shadow across the area in front of them. Pelle was still sleeping, Sabine reached out and gently shook her awake. Hera helped the two of them up.

“Good thing I got you two awake. Ezra has something he wants to show you and Zeb brought supplies for a real meal.”

Sabine groaned at the thought of Ezra parading around with some relic he found in the Jedi temple, but the promise of a meal that wasn't a ration pack made her walk inside the ship with the other two. 

Once everyone was inside the ship’s main seating area Ezra revealed what he had found to the group.

Kanan seemed proud and Hera’s eyes crinkled with joy at seeing the young boy so excited.

Pelle was on the edge of her seat. Zeb was eating a fruit, and the droids were watching from the side. Sabine was a little curious so she too turned her full attention to the Loth rat of a kid.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny rock. Pelle gasped and asked Ezra if she could hold it. He shrugged and placed it in her open palm.

Kanan watched from the other side of the table, her reaction to the crystal and let out a sigh of relief before Hera playfully smacked him with the spoon she was holding.

Zeb had finished his fruit and was looking at the crystal with Pelle.

“Uh what it is exactly.”

Before the words even left Ezra’s mouth Pelle had responded with a breathless, almost memorized response, “it’s a kyber crystal, it powers the Jedi’s lightsabers.” Zeb nodded and ruffled Ezra’s already messy hair.

“Nice work kid, maybe now you’ll stop takin’ Kanan's eh?” He laughed loudly as Ezra glared from underneath a poof of staticy hair.

Kanan was still watching Pelle’s reaction to holding the crystal. It was a few more moments before Pelle said anything else. She was just staring at the tiny crystal in her hand.

“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber, your heart is a star which breathes light into you, therefore your heart is as strong as kyber.”

The others looked at Pelle with confused looks. Only Kanan seemed to be registering what she had said. Pelle held the crystal out to Ezra.

“Can you make that sound stop? It’s giving me a headache.” That was the last thing Pelle said before falling unconscious. Good thing Zeb was next to her otherwise she would have fallen on the floor Sabine thought.

Hera was the first to speak. “Okay Ezra, where did you get that from and why did it make Pelle kriffing _collapse_?” Ezra shrugged.

“I got the crystal from Master Yoda after I pushed through false visions in the Force.” Zeb, still holding an unconscious Pelle, looked back and forth from Kanan and Ezra.

“He got the crystal from who?” 


	5. "Are you gonna' eat that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on figuring out an update schedule. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 5, “Are you gonna' eat that?”**

Zeb was glad for his quick reflexes. The poor girl had been muttering under her breath for a while before she complained about a headache and almost fell head first into the floor.

After Hera’s too calm reaction the crew spread out to do their own mission prep. Zeb had put Pelle in her room and cornered Kanan and Hera in the pit’.

“Okay, what was that back there? Was it some wizard thing or what?” Hera patted Kanan’s shoulder before leaving the room, as if saying _all yours love._ Kanan looked at Zeb.

“Apparently Pelle got a glimpse into the Force. She wasn’t in control of what was happening just along for the ride.” Zeb scratched the side of his face, the Force and all accompanying junk way out of his depth.

“Uh ok. She’s gonna’ be fine though right?” Kanan nodded. “Yeah the Force is overwhelming for people who aren’t prepared for it.” With that Zeb left to go grab some fruit before Ezra ate the last of it.

※

Kanan wasn’t one hundred percent sure what had exactly happened to Pelle and the crystal but he had a rough idea. She obviously had some knowledge of the Force, that much was clear. She wasn’t as force sensitive to the level of Ezra but she had something there. While Kanan was deep in thought, Hera came back into the room. “I grabbed the last piece of fruit while Zeb and Ezra were arguing about who got to eat it.” She held it out to Kanan and he took it thankful for the distraction.

Hera sat in her chair and spun it to face him. “I know when something is bothering you. What’s going on?”Kanan leaned back in his chair and looked out the front window.

“I think Pelle somehow connected with the crystal through the Force.” Hera’s eyes widened a bit. “Like Ezra? Like you?” Kanan shook his head. “She’s not strong enough to be trained as a Jedi if that’s what you mean,” Hera looked a little bummed, “but she has some sort of connection. One strong enough that she was able to recognize the crystal was alive. It’s a common thing for people with genetic ties to a force user or a higher midichlorian count than the average person.” Hera nodded. “When I first met Pelle in Capital City she mentioned her mother was very spiritual.” Kanan looked thoughtful. “Other cultures throughout the galaxy view the Force differently, maybe she was force sensitive. You said her homeworld is Jelucan?” “Yes, she said she was from the lower class. The Valley is what she called it.”

Kanan looked at the fruit he’d placed on the console in front of him. “I think I’ll go check and see how she’s feeling.” Hera turned towards the console and began her checks. “Alright love, just take it easy, no crazy Force stuff for a while. At least until she feels better.”

Kanan gave her a lazy salute and started towards Pelle and Sabine’s room. He passed Ezra on the way who noticed the fruit in his hand.

“Are you gonna eat that? Or just walk around with it?” He sounded like he’d just lost an argument. Kanan assumed the fight for the fruit hadn’t ended well. Kanan tossed the fruit in the air and caught it in his other hand. “I’m not going to eat it. Pelle is.” Ezra made a sound of protest.

“Oh please I’m sure you’ve had plenty over the past few days that we’ve been here.” Kanan turned and continued to where Pelle was resting. 

She was sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by paint and paper. Kanan smiled to himself. Sabine must really like her to be letting her use those nice paints.

She looked up as he knocked on the side of the door frame. “Is it alright if I come in?” Pelle waved him in with a brush and he sat down across from her. He looked down at the painting she was working on.

“It’s the Ghost and the Baby Ghost.” She informed him and flipped the paper around so it was facing him. She had painted Hera and Chopper in the cockpit with Zeb in the top gun, Sabine and herself in the Phantom flying in a loop around the larger ship. Ev rocket boosting next to them. He looked to the top of the Ghost at the unfinished sketch of himself and what looked like Ezra with shorter hair.

He pointed at it. “What’s up with Ezra’s hair?” Pelle snorted and flipped the paper back around to her. “I couldn’t bring myself to paint such an awful haircut.”

It was Kanan’s turn to laugh. Pelle smiled, clearly feeling much better from earlier. Kanan held out the piece of fruit.

“Hera managed to grab the last one.” She took it smiling thankfully. Kanan returned to his serious _“we need to have a talk”_ face. Pelle seemed to notice and put the fruit down.

“Somethings wrong. What’s up?” She raised an eyebrow. Kanan was bewildered at how fast the girl had picked up Hera’s mannerisms. He let out a breath and placed his hands in his lap.

“I need to ask you some questions. About your mother and what you remember about her.” Pelle tilted her head back and shook out her hands.

“Alright, what would you like to know?” Kanan had to word these carefully. He’d seen how she’d reacted to the news of not being able to fully connect with her mother.

“Was she native to Jelucan?” Pelle cracked her knuckles.

“Yes, but not to the Valley. She was cast down there when she became pregnant with me. That’s what my Grams told me.” She seemed to roll her eyes at the mention of her mother’s outcasting as if it was a joke.

“Did she ever mention the Force to you?” Pelle flapped her hand in front of her in a _“all the time”_ sort of gesture.

“When didn’t she. Every day she thanked the Force for blessing her with a beautiful child and that she would raise me to be just like her. She prayed a lot to the Force. She said it was important to stay connected with the universe around oneself. I honestly think living in the Valley made her go a little crazy.” Kanan was listening almost as intensely as Pelle would to his explanations about the forms of lightsaber combat.

“When I was around six she became ill. It was common for people in the valley to die from illnesses. There wasn’t proper medicine.” She picked up her brush.

“During that last year my Gram sent Ev down as a way to talk to us. Ev was my only friend for what felt like the longest time. Eventually my mother got to a point of no return and she seemed to know it. She still prayed to the Force everyday though.” Pelle smiled at the memory. “On her last day she had lost all feeling in her legs and had to lay down on her bed. I stayed by her side all day just listening to everything she had to say. Most of it was nonsense and half of it I don’t even remember.”

She spun the brush around with her fingers. “When it came time for her to go she took my hand and placed a drawing she had made when she was younger in my hand. She told me that, _“the strongest stars have hearts of kyber, your heart is a star which breathes light into you, therefore your heart is as strong as kyber.”_

Pelle reached into the front pocket of her vest and pulled out a worn drawing of a crystal. She handed it over to Kanan who looked at it in awe. It looked so realistic one might try and pull it off the page. He gave it back to Pelle who put it safely back in her pocket.

“Those were her last words to me.” She looked back at the brush in her hand, paint drying on the fine bristles. “When I saw Ezra’s crystal I thought my mother was trying to send me a message. His crystal looks just like her drawing and I thought that if I held it she would say something to me.” Kanan nodded slowly. It was possible to a certain degree but just barely. He didn’t want to say that to Pelle though.

Just as Kanan was about to say something Pelle continued. “The crystal did make sound though. I wasn’t lying when I said that. It was so high pitched I thought Chopper was messing with Ev again, but they weren’t making any noise and the only person talking was Ezra. So I knew it had to be the crystal.” Kanan was looking at her thoughtfully.

She twirled the brush again and Kanan moved to stand up. “Hera is preparing to take off soon. Make sure you eat that fruit before Ezra finds it.”

He left the room right as Sabine was coming in. She was focused on reading something on the datapad in her hands and didn’t notice him slide by her. 

Sabine had received a transmission from the rebellion agent Fulcrum when she entered her room. Pelle looked up from where she was cleaning the painting supplies.

“Oh hey Sabine. What’s up?” Sabine held up the datapad. “Got a transmission from Hera’s rebel informant.”

Pelle perked up at the mention of a possible mission. “Have you shown the others yet?” Sabine shook her head. “I just got it a few moments ago.”

Pelle finished cleaning up and rose to her feet. “Well then we should probably go do that.” She quickly walked out the door clearly ready for their well intended break to be over. Sabine followed her out the door. 

Once the others had all gathered around Sabine hit play. 

“ _This is Fulcrum with an urgent message. I have received news that an imperial leader is on their way to Lothal to help aid in the capture of your group. I advise you to leave the planet immediately for your safety.”_

Sabine turned the transmission off. “Well are we going to leave?” Hera looked to Kanan who only shook his head in response.

“We are going to continue with Ezra’s idea and carry out this mission.” Pelle looked confused and Sabine leaned over to her.

“We are going to broadcast a message to the galaxy using the major com tower here on Lothal. Ezra got the idea from his parents.” Pelle gave a wild look. “That’s crazy. How are we sure it will even work?” Sabine shrugged. “We won’t know unless we try.” 

Ezra, Kanan, Zeb,Sabine, and Chopper were going to ride to the tower on speeders while Hera, Pelle, and Ev stayed with the ship in case they needed a quick pickup. The plan was simple. The ground team was to break in and send Ezra’s message as far out as they could get it. Then they would get out before the Empire sent backup forces. 

Pelle was nervous. Sure they’d been on more dangerous missions but something about this one made her feel uneasy.

After the group had managed to get inside a small amount of the stress had left her and she was able to relax slightly. She and Hera were sitting in the pit’ when they got Sabine’s frantic com.

Hera was in the air faster than Pelle could strap in. The situation didn’t look good.

The building was surrounded and the group was boxed in by the front entrance. Hera dodged the incoming TIEs with ease as she made her way closer to the group. Pelle looked out to the left. More forces were on the way.

“Uh, Hera what are we gonna do about that?” Hera looked over. “Get to the top gun be ready to get those guys off our tail. Ev get to the rear ramp and be ready to lower it on my signal.”

The two answered with yes ma’ams and hurried off to their positions. Hera found an opening and managed to get low enough to pick the others up. Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine were in the ship when the reinforcements began firing upon the Ghost. Everything happened so quickly that all Pelle knew was that Kanan made them leave him behind.

Once they were back at their hidden spot Pelle flew down the ladder to where the rest of the crew were gathered all looking slightly defeated. Ezra more so than the others.

“It’s my fault you know.” He began but Hera quickly stopped him from continuing.

“No Ezra, that wasn’t your fault. We underestimated that imperial Fulcrum warned us about. Kanan did what he did to protect the group.” Sabine looked up from the datapad she held in her hands.

“At least we did something right. Ezra’s message managed to get out to the whole outer rim.” The others looked at Sabine with a newfound hope. Hera stood up straighter.

“Well then hopefully it can persuade more to stand up and fight. Right now though we need to find out where they’re taking Kanan.” 


	6. "It's where Jedi go to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about the new Clone Wars episode? I think it is the best one yet. No spoilers from me though don't worry.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next will be posted sometime on Monday. ❤

**Chapter 6, “It’s where Jedi go to die.”**

Ezra felt like the whole thing was his fault. The others insisted that it wasn’t but it wasn’t going to stop him from thinking it. 

Pelle walked up to where he was sitting slumped on the floor in the cargo hold. Ezra looked up as she blocked out the light above him.

“Are you gonna sit here all day?” Ezra shrugged.

“Well, here”, she held out the fruit Kanan had given her earlier that day, “I think you should have it. It’s been a rough day.”

Ezra took to fruit and Pelle sat down next to him. “Thank you Pelle, you didn’t have to.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah but I wanted to.” Ezra nodded. “Have the others said anything about how we’re going to find Kanan?”

Pelle pressed a button on her forearm and Ev came rolling into the room a few moments later.

“Hey Ev, show Ezra the briefing would ya? He missed it.” Ev beeped an affirmative and turned towards Ezra. Pelle nodded at them both and left the room.

The plan, Ezra thought, sounded insane. They were going to disguise Chopper and use him as courier droid to find intel. Not as crazy as some of the things Sabine and Pelle came up with but it was risky. Ev turned the briefing off. _“Pelle wants me to tell you that she and Sabine are painting Chopper now. You can join them if you’d like.”_

She then wheeled back out the way she came leaving Ezra alone. 

※

Sabine had managed to find the right colors for Chopper’s paint job and was currently working on his left side, Pelle was on the right.

“Do you think this’ll work Pelle?” The other girl looked up at her. “Hera’s plans always work.” She went back to painting Chopper.

Sabine knew that wasn’t true, plans didn’t always work out but Pelle hadn’t been with the group all that long. She had much to learn. It made Sabine think of the first mission she had done with the group. It had gone surprisingly smooth despite the fire that had started in the cargo hold at one point.

She had just finished painting Chopper’s left side when Ezra entered the room, half eaten fruit in his hand. Pelle smiled up at him from her spot on the floor.

“Hey kid, we’re almost done painting Chop, you can help us drop him off if you’d like.” Ezra shrugged. “I guess it would be more fun than sitting around here doing nothing.” Pelle clapped her hands together and stood up. “Great, we’ll meet you outside.”

Chopper grumbled as Sabine finished painting the Imperial insignia on his front. “It’s just for a few hours Chop, you’ll be fine.”

She looked at Ezra. “Hey, Kanan is going to be okay. He’s been in worse situations than this one.”

Ezra looked at the floor. “Everyone keeps saying that, but what if something happens to him? It’ll be because of me.” Sabine put a hand on his shoulder.

“It is not your fault. He made that choice to save the rest of the group. Now it’s our turn to save him.” She took a step back. “Now let’s go help Pelle take Chopper to the city.” 

※

The three of them met Pelle in front of the ship where she had two speeders waiting for them. She was having a conversation with Ev as they walked up.

Sabine noted how animated she was when she talked. Arms waving all around as she explained the inner workings of the speeders engine to the small astromech.

Ezra hopped onto the back of one of the speeders as Sabine walked over to where the other two stood.

“Well Chopper’s disguised and we’re ready to go. If we leave now we’ll be able to get to Capital City before the sun hits mid cycle.”

Pelle patted Ev’s dome and then got into the speeder with Chopper. Sabine went to the other one where Ezra sat staring out at the Lothal horizon.

“Alright, let’s go.” Pelle looked over at Sabine.

“Race ya there?” Sabine smiled.

“You’re gonna lose.” Pelle shook her head and revved the engine.

“Ezra count us down will ya?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “3….2…..1….go.” 

The two girls went shooting off down the hill towards the city. Pelle was laughing and hollering as Chopper sat waving his arms around clearly not enjoying her crazy driving. Sabine was a good driver but Pelle was better it seemed.

She was a good few paces ahead of the others when they came to a stop just outside the city. Pelle was beaming as she jumped off the speeder, hair sticking in all directions out from under her goggles. The other three followed suit and they headed towards where Hera said the station was. Sabine lightly punched Pelle on the shoulder.

“That was some pretty good driving out there. You could give Hera a run for her money.” Pelle laughed. “Oh no, I would lose big time to her.” The two laughed at the thought of Hera driving in circles around Pelle.

“Maybe.” 

They stopped talking once they were closer to the station to avoid being spotted and managed to sneak around to the back.

The current droid was busy transmitting messages when Chopper rolled up next to it. He shocked the other droid and took the message. Sabine and Ezra pulled the other droid into the alley Pelle was waiting in.

“Alright Chop, go find out where they’re keeping Kanan.” Chopper grumbled and rolled off towards the main data center as the others went back to the speeders.

Pelle looked at Ezra as she powered her ride up again.

“See kid, nothing to worry about.” 

After a couple hours Chopper signaled that he’d found where they were keeping Kanan and Sabine had gone to pick him up. Once they were back in the ship the others all gathered around in the common room. Hera nodded to Chop and he displayed the system Kanan was being held in.

“Mustafar?” Pelle questioned. Hera looked sick.

“Yeah, I had a hunch they’d take him there. We need to go get him right now.” The others gave each other worried looks.

“What’s so bad about that place?” Zeb asked for the others. Hera looked at them all.

“It’s where Jedi go to die.”

※

Hera’s haunting statement the others had devised a plan to get an imperial transport to sneak onto Tarkin’s ship. Pelle had heard that name before, back on Jelucan. He was the Moff who had welcomed the planet into the Empire’s fold. She didn’t get to see him because that was the day she and her grandparents had fled to Lothal. Her grandparents said he had been a Republic officer of some sort and therefore not an ally. Definitely not one now.

Pelle heard Hera yelling something at Zeb and Ezra in the pit’ and decided to steer clear choosing to go find Sabine instead.

She was in the Phantom looking out at the sky.

“Thought I’d find you here.” Sabine spun the chair around to face her. “Yeah...I’ve just got some stuff on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Sabine looked at Pelle. She had borrowed one of her shirts and had pulled her hair up the best she could despite it being so short. Sabine thought it was kind of amazing how close she had become with the others in such a short time of knowing them. She fit right in with the group as if she’d been a part since the beginning. Sabine decided she could tell her.

“I was just thinking about my family, back on Mandalore. I haven’t heard from any of them since I joined the crew.” Pelle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that Sabine.” 

“Yeah, I was thinking of trying to reach out, but it’s been so long…” Pelle removed her hand and turned around to face the door.

“If there’s one thing I regret,” she turned around again to look Sabine in the eyes, “it’s not talking to my mother more. Call them.” Sabine sighed and stood. “I will. After we get Kanan.”

Pelle nodded and held out her hand. Sabine took it and they walked out to where Hera and the droids were standing watching Ezra and Zeb land a brightly colored TIE. 

“You two are so lucky I’m more worried about saving Kanan otherwise I would have you scrubbing the Ghost until you could see your reflections.” Hera shouted at the two as they climbed out the TIE. She then turned to Sabine.

“Judging by the paint job, I'm assuming you knew about this too.” Sabine gave her a guilty look. “Right. Well let’s just go get that transport and go find Kanan.”

Once the crew had managed to steal a transport and picked up the colorful TIE they took off for the Mustafar system. They dropped out of hyperspace in less than thirty minutes and had docking permission within the next five. Ezra had managed to locate Kanan through the Force and was going to vent crawl to find him. The others were going to ready the escape plan. Sabine had explained to Pelle that she liked to leave gifts for the Empire in the form of explosives. The two began placing them in the interior of the TIE as Hera, Chopper, and Zeb devised a getaway plan. 

“It’s a real shame. This paint job is some of my best work.” Sabine said glumly. Pelle let out a small huff of laughter.

“Don’t worry I’m sure it won’t be the last one those two steal. Sabine laughed as she placed the last few detonators.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” The two climbed out of the TIE and met up with the others.

“Once Sabine’s gift distracts the Empire we will fly the transport out. Hopefully Ezra will have gotten Kanan out by then. I instructed him to grab a TIE and meet us at a rendezvous point.” Hera said as they walked up. “Good, you’re back. We are going to give Ezra thirty minutes to find Kanan. After that I’ll com him, too risky while he’s in the vents. In the meantime everyone find something to do.” 

After the thirty minutes were up the group got nervous. Had something happened to the other two?

Hera commed Ezra. He didn’t answer the first few times but after the fifth time he responded, clearly dazed by something.

“Good to hear you’re alright. Did you find Kanan?” Ezra’s response was delayed. “Yeah, we’re coming out to you now.”

Hera motioned to Chopper who took control of the TIE remotely. “Ok Ezra, stick to the plan.” With that the others got ready for a fast exit. 

The explosion gave them an extra boost pushing them farther out into space. Alarms began going off as the others saw Ezra and Kanan shoot out of the wrecked hangar. Once they were docked with the transport Hera welcomed them to hyperspace. She had contacted her operative, Fulcrum for a safe place to jump too.

They came out of hyperspace near a smaller vessel and Hera docked next to it. The Ghost was there too. Pelle assumed Hera’s agent had picked it up for them.

Once they were all inside the main hall of the transport, Hera began to fuss over Kanan who told her repeatedly that he was _fine._ Ezra on the other hand had a nasty burn on the side of his face that Sabine was applying a bacta patch to. It would definitely leave a scar.

As the others were talking, a figure began to climb down from the pit’. Pelle watched in awe as a beautiful togrutan woman walked over to where they stood.

Hera spoke up. “This is the agent I was telling you about, Fulcrum.” The woman looked to the others.

“My name is Ahsoka Tano and I have some news for you.”


	7. "Next time Ezra is going in the crate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy writing and outlining the future chapters so I might post two on Wednesday but we'll see. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 7, “Next time Ezra is going in the crate,”**

“It’s about Lothal and the Jedi hunter who has been tasked with hunting your cell down.” The woman, Ahsoka, stated abruptly. _Straight to the point huh,_ thought Pelle. She looked to the others. Kanan and Ezra looked uneasy. Hera and the others were listening closely to Ahsoka while Pelle focused on what was clipped to her belt. The conversation faded into the background and Pelle watched hypnotized as the twin sabers swayed back and forth with their owners movements. 

Ahsoka knew the crew would be wary and maybe a little cautious of her. Only Hera and Sabine had ever had contact with her. The two Jedi seemed to be adjusting fine and the Lasat didn’t seem fazed by the new addition either. Only one in the group seemed to be surprised by her. The other girl who stood next to a green R2 unit hadn’t stopped staring at her since she introduced herself to the group. She seemed entranced by Ahsoka or at least something about her.

It shouldn’t have bothered the togruta but the piercing gaze of the girl reminded her of someone from long ago.

Once she had filled the crew in on the inquisitor, _there wasn’t much, this one was elusive, even her best agents had trouble finding anything,_ the crew dispersed to do their own things. Only the older Jedi, the girl, and the R2 unit remained in the hallway. The older Jedi, Kanan, spoke up first.

“It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Ahsoka shrugged. “There are many Fulcrum agents throughout the galaxy. Still it is nice to be able to meet all of you.”

She looked at the girl, she was still watching her movements closely. Kanan finally noticed the girl’s staring.

“Pelle are you okay?” Pelle looked startled. “Huh? What? I’m fine. Why?”

Ahsoka sensed she was everything but fine. Kanan must have felt it too. He gave the girl a _yeah right_ look.

“What? I’m not the one who just fought an inquisi whatever.” Kanan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Inquisitor, and don’t think you can deflect this back towards me.”

Pelle huffed and mumbled something about going to find Sabine. She looked into Ahsoka’s eyes. Amber met blue and for a moment Ahsoka thought she was looking into someone else’s eyes. She pushed it into the back of her mind and focused on the present.

“It was nice meeting you ma’am.” Ahsoka gave her a nod and the girl walked to the entrance connecting the transport to the Ghost, her droid following closely behind. Ahsoka smiled to herself as the bickering of the two began once they rounded the corner. She looked at Kanan.

“Where did you find her?”

“Hera found her, same day I found Ezra. She was on Lothal too.”

Ahsoka put her hands on her saber hilts. “She seemed very interested in these. Didn’t take her eyes off of them the whole time I was talking. Should I be worried?”

Kanan let out a small laugh. “She has this fascination with the crystals. Caught her a few times trying to take Ezra’s. I don’t think she will try anything with you though.”

“Good. I need these.” 

Sabine hadn’t expected to meet Ahsoka and get a transmission from Minister Tua all on the same day. Yet there she was.

After a brief chat and an all clear from Commander Sato the crew piled into a civilian transport. Ev and Chopper were at the front shoving each other and saying some things that caused Pelle to laugh hysterically while an annoyed Hera told them to knock it off.

The plan was to go in and get Tua before she left for Tarkin’s replaced star destroyer. Pelle had decided to move next to Sabine mid jump and they were discussing retouching the paint job on the Phantom when Ezra spoke up.

“Do you feel that?”

Kanan looked back at him from his seat in the front. “What do you mean?”

“That cold feeling.” Kanan narrowed his eyes as the imperials on the surface allowed their shuttle to land.

Sabine was glad to be back on Lothal, somewhere familiar. The rebel ship they had just left felt tense and unwelcoming. She guessed there was a lot more pressure when travelling in a big group than an individual ship. She would have to ask Hera how long they were going to stay with the rebel fleet.

The droids had managed to land the ship, without electrocuting each other in a hangar farther from the rest to avoid people.

The crew exited the transport and Hera gave them their instructions. Chopper and Zeb were going to stay with the transport while the rest were going to get Tua. Sabine felt confident. They had done missions like this one in the past, this one was going to be no different. 

The hangar was well guarded. Kanan said he was _going to make some friends_ and in a few short minutes was disguised in trooper armor. Everything was going smoothly until Tua pulled up with that ISB agent, _Kallus_. Sabine rolled her eyes and nudged Pelle’s arm. The other girl had noticed his unfortunate timing too.

“Well this is not ideal.”

“Tell me about it.”

Kanan had walked in behind the two and as soon as they were all in the hangar he shut the doors and took out the guards.

Kallus turned as red as Pelle’s hair and yelled _“Rebels!”_ as the others jumped down from the roof.

Sabine and Pelle focused their attention on the remaining troopers in the hangar while Kanan instructed Tua to get to the transport.

Right as Tua got into the ship a huge explosion pushed them all back. The shuttle and Minister Tua gone.

Sabine’s eyes widened, it was a trap. Hera seemed to have been way ahead of her because the ship they arrived in lowered from the roof. Zeb stood in the doorway.

“Come on! Let’s go!”

The others wasted no time boarding the transport before more Imps could close in on them. Just as they were about to turn to orbit their ship was shot down by a walker.

They hit the ground, hard. Sabine was the first up. She grabbed Pelle’s arm and pulled her up. The group ran out of the burning ship and towards Ezra’s old place, one of many safe houses on Lothal. 

Once inside Ev had tuned into the local broadcast and what they heard was not good news. 

_“Minister Tua’s life was cut short today in a coordinated attack by these rebels, if you have information on their whereabouts report them to the nearest Imperial forces.”_

Ev shut it off and Zeb grumbled about how this was supposed to be an easy mission. Hera paced the room.

“How did they know we would try and get Tua out of there?”

Pelle shrugged. “They must have been monitoring her transmissions.”

“Yes but how did they know she would contact the rebellion?”

Just as Pelle was about to give her answer Chopper yelled down that they had company.

“You heard him. Time to go.”

Hera held open the door to the back alley and they all ran out just before the troopers threw explosives in. Sabine winced. Another safe house gone.

She looked to Ezra, he looked like he was going to be sick. 

Pelle knew the Empire was going to be hunting them all across the city. So when the crew began pointing at all the locations except for the only possible one she spoke up.

“Uh guys? Why don’t we just take a ship from the Imp landing platform?” They all turned to her.

Hera nodded. “That’s actually not a bad idea. Their forces will be too spread out so their platform will be mostly unguarded.”

Kanan tossed the trooper helmet into the air. “I’m already dressed for the part.”

“It’s settled then. We go to the Imperial landing platform, steal a ship, and get off world.” 

Pelle was small but her legs were long and small spaces didn’t take that into consideration. So when Hera had shoved her and Sabine into a crate she began to protest immediately.

Sabine looked over at her in the crate. “Bet you regret all those short jokes you made about me now huh?”

Pelle rolled her eyes. “Whatever Sabine. Next time you need something off a high shelf don’t come to me.”

Sabine laughed and it momentarily brought Pelle into a better mood. As quickly as the moment had come it was shattered when Kanan opened their crate. Pelle jumped out and stretched her legs.

“Next time Ezra is going in the crate, and I’m playing cadet.” Ezra glared up at her as Hera climbed out of her own crate.

“Alright, the tough part should be over. We just need to find a shuttle and get out of here.” 

They had managed to get across the complex without being seen which Pelle considered an absolute win.

They walked out onto the platform near the shuttle when she heard Hera speak up.

“Hey guys, come grab one of these shield generators.”

Once she and Sabine had theirs they headed towards the shuttle. Zeb and Chopper were already aboard and Ev trailed behind Pelle beeping nervously.

“Don’t worry Ev, everything is going to be fine and stop with the beeping you’re makin’ me nervous.”

The three had just barely stepped onto the ramp of the shuttle when the doors to the hangar began to open.

Pelle felt the cold Ezra had mentioned and stepped in front of Ev protectively. She didn’t know what it was but it did have a lightsaber which meant _time to run_ in her mind.

Kanan and Ezra being the idiots they were, decided to fight the thing. Pelle shoved Ev up the ramp with the shield generators. Sabine covered them when troopers began pouring out from the hangar.

She then ran up next to where Zeb was crouched and passed him a couple of explosives. The walkers they had targeted blew up and collapsed on the thing Kanan and Ezra were “fighting” and they took the opportunity to run to the ship.

The four were almost to the ship when the walkers began to float up in to the air.

Pelle’s mouth dropped open. “What the _kriff_!? What’s it gonna’ take to kill that thing?!”

Kanan who looked genuinely terrified shouted something like _nothing can_ as he ran by her into the rising shuttle.

Pelle was about to turn into the shuttle when Sabine yelled out in pain next to her. While she was talking to Kanan she hadn’t realized Sabine was shooting at the thing below them.

She caught her just before she hit the ramp and pulled her inside.

“Sabine! What were you thinking?!” A concerned Hera shrieked at her as she helped Pelle get her into a seat.

Pelle ran to get a first aid kit.

 _I_ _f she wasn’t injured I’d punch her._ She returned with the kit.

“Sabine that was stupid." Pelle ruffled her already messy hair, her goggles moving forward with the motion. 

"I’m glad you’re alright.”

Sabine smiled up at her.

“Remind me not to do that ever again.”


	8. "Always on the move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided that today's chapter was short and I wanted to add another. I hope you enjoy it! ❤

**Chapter 8, “Always on the move.”**

After checking on Kanan and Sabine, Hera went to the pit’ to help Chopper. She sat in the pilot’s chair and ran a hand down her face.

“What a mess huh Chop?” The astromech only grumbled in response.

After a few minutes of quiet Kanan sat in the chair next to her. “We need to get off world and stay away for a while.” Hera looked at him. He looked drained.

“I agree, whatever that was back there. You and Ezra aren’t ready for it.”

Kanan looked out the front window. “I don’t think we ever will be.” Hera placed a hand on his.

“I think I have an idea for how to get back to the fleet, but you aren’t going to like it.” Kanan gave her a look.

“Not him.” 

Lando had answered almost immediately much to Hera’s surprise. After a quick chat and payment was settled the crew headed for his base of operations near Tarkin Town. Lando’s droid greeted them and led the group over to where the things they needed for their escape were located. 

Just as they were wrapping up their conversation Ezra had jumped onto a speeder and dashed off towards the smoke in the distance. She heard Pelle sigh.

“Always on the move.” Sabine agreed.

“Yeah, and always throwing himself into the middle of things.”

The two shook their heads and went back to whatever it was they were planning. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking over a datapad. It made Hera smile. They reminded her of the days before the Ghost crew was a crew. Back then it was just her, Chopper, and Kanan. She turned to see that Kanan had sped after Ezra and went to join Chopper and Zeb to start preparing for departure. 

After a few minutes the two returned. Hera walked over to where they parked.

“What happened over there?” Ezra didn’t respond so Kanan spoke for him.

“The Empire burned down Tarkin Town and took the people prisoner.” Zeb growled at the news.

“Let’s go bust’ em out!” Kanan shook his head.

“No, _he_ will be waiting. We need to get back to the fleet and inform them of what we found here.”

Zeb reluctantly nodded as Sabine and Pelle walked up to the group with Ev holding a datapad in one of her arms.

“Ok, so we’ve come up with a plan.” Pelle patted Ev’s pale green dome. “Well, it’s the best we could come up with what we have.”

Sabine nodded and continued to inform the group of what they were going to do.

“It’s a solid plan. Nice work you three.” Hera turned to Chopper. “Get the ship fired up. It’s time to go.” 

It wasn’t the best plan but Pelle hoped it would be good enough to get them off of Lothal. She thought of this place as her home yes but with all of the locals against them there wasn’t any use sticking around. Especially since that guy, _sith lord,_ as Kanan had corrected her multiple times, was still on the planet.

Ev rolled up to where Pelle was sitting near the ship, putting the coordinates in the transponders. Pelle placed a hand on her dome absentmindedly. This plan needed to work. Pelle had just met the crew and she already felt like they were family. Even Chopper despite all of the rude comments about R2 units he threw at her frequently. Pelle had only known her mother for a short time and most of it was spent being her caretaker. When Hera welcomed her to the crew Pelle felt like she might get another chance at having a family, a place where she could feel safe and she wasn’t going to let an Imperial blockade stop her from getting it. She punched in the last few digits and yelled to where Hera was standing.

“They’re all ready!”

Hera nodded and told her and Sabine to load them onto the ship. 

Once in the air Sabine and Pelle began to push their distractions out of the ship.

“This better work.” Sabine sounded worried.

“Don’t worry. I double checked all of them. Besides the Empire will have to divide their forces to check all of them. We’ll have plenty of time to escape.”

Pelle tried to sound as confident as possible. It must have worked because Sabine gave her a smile and closed the ramp.

Hera’s voice crackled over the speaker. “We’re almost in the clear! Get ready for the jump!”

Pelle and Sabine grabbed on to the handles by the ramp and felt the pull of hyperspace as they jumped away from Lothal and the blockade. Sabine looked over at Pelle.

“You were right, they did have to divide their forces.”

Pelle lightly punched her shoulder. “Of course I was right. I’m always right.”

At that Sabine rolled her eyes and walked over to where the others were gathering all anxious to get off of the imperial shuttle. 

The crew had just walked back into the command center of Sato’s ship when one of the rebels yelled that a ship had followed them through the jump point.

Hera swore and ran out of the room back to the Ghost. Kanan hot on her heels. Chopper grumbled as he rolled after them. Zeb followed soon after with Sabine yelling “ _nose gun dibs!”_

Ev turned to Pelle. “Yeah come on girl.”

Ezra and Ahsoka joined them shortly after. Ezra had beaten Pelle to the turret gun so she went up to the pit’ with Ahsoka. Hera had managed to get the lone fighter’s attention and was doing an excellent job dodging his attacks.

Ezra’s voice came over the comms. “There’s something familiar about the pilot. The cold, it’s back. I think it’s the sith lord we faced on Lothal.”

Pelle tried to do what Kanan had shown her about reaching out into the Force. Just as she was about to give up she felt it. The cold was there yes, but also hate and anger. Pelle pulled away quickly. She didn’t want a crystal episode all over again.

Ahsoka seemed to see what she was doing and asked Kanan to help her.

After a few moments of them reaching out to the sith lord Ahsoka yelled and collapsed backwards into Kanan. The fighter broke off their attack shortly after and Hera jumped into hyperspace.


	9. "It's a good trick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 9, “It’s a good trick!”**

Once they had made it to a safe location and had informed rebel intelligence of the sith lord the crew returned to the Ghost. Kanan needed to sit down for a minute. 

He went into the common room and almost started laughing at what he saw. Ahsoka sat at the table with a very excited Pelle. 

He sat on the other side of the little booth and listened to their conversation. 

“Yeah well I bet Hera could beat him in a race. No one is a better pilot than her. Even your master who you say was ‘the best in the galaxy’.” 

Ahsoka laughed at that. “Maybe so Pelle.” 

Ahsoka looked even more tired than Kanan. Something about their encounter with the sith lord had taken something out of her. Yet she still sat and talked about random things with Pelle. She truly had the patience of a Jedi. 

Pelle looked over at Kanan and a sly smile slipped onto her face. “So, Ahsoka, how did you find your crystals?” 

Ahsoka looked over at Kanan. He shook his head in response. 

“Well, I took them from an inquisitor who was sent to hunt me down. I purified his crystals with the light side of the Force.” She stood up from where she was sitting and ignited one of her sabers. The white color gave off a soft glow. Pelle was entranced. 

Ahsoka deactivated it and gave Pelle a curious look. “Ever held one before?” 

Pelle jumped up so fast Kanan thought she would tip the table. 

“No, never, Kanan says I would,” she held up her hands making air quotes, “ _ lose an arm. _ ” 

Ahsoka smiled. “Don’t worry I won’t let that happen. Come on we’d better go outside for this.” 

Ahsoka headed outside and Pelle was right behind her. The Force shone brighter than Tatooine’s suns around her. 

Pelle was near shaking with excitement. Ahsoka was going to let her hold one of her lightsabers. Something even Kanan wouldn’t let her do. 

They walked out into a small clearing near the ship. The rebels around the base paid them no attention, too busy running around doing their own things. Kanan however, pulled up a crate to watch them. 

Ahsoka turned to Pelle. “Okay, first things first. These are very special and you do have to be careful since you’ve never used them before. I think you should be able to wield it no problem since you have a slight connection to the Force. The crystals won’t reject you completely.” Pelle nodded soaking up each word. 

Ahsoka grabbed her shorter bladed saber off her hip and held it out to her. Pelle took it gently. 

“Okay, hold it away from your face and press the button on the side.” Pelle did as instructed and the blade whirred to life in her hand.” Her eyes widened with surprise. 

“It’s heavier than I expected.” She swung it around slowly, careful to avoid anything around her. She then looked over at Kanan. “Kanan! Look!” 

She swung it around a bit more.

As Kanan watched her mess around with the saber he felt Hera walk up behind him. 

“What is she doing?” She had pulled up another crate and sat down next to Kanan. 

“Ahsoka is letting her hold it to stop her from pestering me about it.” 

Hera laughed. “At least you’re getting a break.” 

Ahsoka had her other saber in hand and was showing Pelle basic stances when Sabine had pulled up her own crate. 

“Well this is exciting. Is she training her or something?” 

Kanan looked over at Sabine. “She’s just showing her some basics.” 

Sabine smiled. “She’s been non stop talking about wanting to do that since her first day with us.” 

Hera nodded. “Yeah you should’ve seen her face when you and Ezra were practicing the other day. She was so jealous.” 

Pelle yelled to get their attention. “Guys! Guys watch this!” She spun the saber slowly in her hand and went into a defensive position. Ahsoka clapped behind her and Hera joined. 

Kanan couldn’t help but smile. In the short time of knowing her Pelle felt like family. 

Pelle deactivated the saber and handed it back to Ahsoka. The older woman clipped both back on her belt and the two walked over to the others. 

“That was so fun! I can see why Ezra whines about wanting to do that instead of meditation.” Ahsoka laughed. “Reminds me of when I was a youngling.” 

The others began talking about next moves for the rebellion when Ahsoka’s com went off. She frowned at it. Pelle noticed right away and her mood dipped a bit. 

“I’m sorry to rush off like this but Senator Organa needs to speak with me about something.” She turned towards Pelle. “I’ll be back though don’t you worry. Maybe next time I can show you how to deflect blaster bolts.” 

Pelle’s smile returned and she hugged her. Ahsoka gave her a hug back, said goodbye to the others and walked off to her ship. Sabine nudged Pelle. “Wanna go start designing the new paint job for the Phantom?” 

Pelle smiled even wider than before. “Hell yes. I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up.” 

The two got up and headed for the ship talking about colors and patterns as they went. 

Hera turned to Kanan. “She reminds me of someone.” 

Kanan looked at her and made a face. “No, she is not like me.” 

“Oh come on Kanan. Yes she is.” 

He crossed his arms. “How so?” 

“Well, you’re both tall and stubborn.” 

“Yeah and?” 

Hera smiled, “and I care about both of you very much.” 

Kanan rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug and they watched the two girls walk into the Ghost bickering over shades of paint as they went.

A couple days after Ahsoka left Pelle and Sabine finally came to an agreement on what shades to use. 

Once the bickering had stopped the whole crew took a moment to enjoy the silence before Sabine asked about patterns. 

They all groaned internally. 

Except Chopper. He grumbled the whole way out of the ship very loudly saying how he’d  _ had enough. _

The two girls entered the common room with multiple cans of paint and placed them all on the table in front of where Hera was sitting sipping tea. 

“What’s all this then?” 

Sabine nudged Pelle. She made an oh right face and smiled at Hera. “We wanted to run the colors by you before we started painting.” 

Hera looked at the different shades in front of her. “Well not the really dark green, or the light one. That’ll fade quickly.” 

Sabine pulled those two off the table and placed them into a bucket. Hera eyed the oranges. She pointed at one of them. 

“This one.” 

Pelle turned to Sabine and held out her hand. Sabine rolled her eyes and placed five credits into her outstretched palm. Hera raised an eyebrow. 

“We placed a bet on which orange you would pick. Pelle here thought you would pick that one because it’s the closest to a meiloorun.” Hera looked at Pelle who only winked as a response. 

“Alright you two. You better get to painting before our next mission. I’d hate to leave with only half a paint job.” 

Pelle grabbed the remaining colors off the table and they rushed out of the room, Ev hot on their heels. 

Once Sabine had landed the Phantom on the ground near the Ghost, Pelle brought the paint over. Ev began searching for music as Pelle took her jacket off revealing yet another one of Sabine’s shirts. Sabine rolled her eyes. 

“We need to get you some of your own shirts.” 

Pelle stuck her tongue out at her. “I have my own shirts.” 

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you wear em’?” 

“Because I only have three and we’ve been flying all around the galaxy for the past few weeks.” She gave Sabine a  _ duh  _ look and went back to attaching the spray nozzles to the bottles. 

“Okay, that’s fair, but we’re still going to get you some more shirts of your own.” 

Pelle laughed and raised her hands in surrender. 

Okay, so Sabine didn’t  _ one hundred percent mind _ that she borrowed her clothes. She just liked teasing her about everything because it made Pelle laugh and making her laugh was better than seeing her upset about something else. 

Ev beeped out to them letting them know she’d found a station they’d like and Pelle patted her dome in thanks. That was another thing Sabine liked about her. She cared about Ev, more than herself sometimes, but she loved the little droid and treated her like family. The droids Sabine had grown up with were nothing like Ev or even Chopper. 

When a particular song came on that Pelle liked she would put down her paint and go over to where Ev stood, take her little tool arms, and spin her around as she sang along. Pelle seemed to know the words and rhythms to every song that came on. Sabine didn’t listen to music much anymore, there wasn’t much time for it. So sitting next to the Phantom watching Pelle and Ev dance around felt good.

Pelle turned and noticed Sabine watching her and Ev dance. She let go of Ev and started dancing her way over to where Sabine sat. The other girl realized what she was doing and moved back trying to put as much distance between them as possible. 

“Oh no. No, no, no. I do not dance Pel’.” 

That just seemed to encourage the other girl. She grabbed Sabine’s hands and pulled her to her feet. She was stronger than she seemed and it surprised Sabine. Pelle took that as her opportunity and pulled her over to where Ev was spinning around to the music. Sabine began protesting. 

“Pelle. Really, I don’t know how to dance.” 

Pelle shook her head. “Neither does Ev. She just spins.” 

Ev beeped up at Sabine from where she was spinning. “ _ It’s a good trick! _ ” 

Sabine shook her head as Pelle began her crazy dancing again. After a few moments a fast drum like song came on and Pelle reached for Sabine’s hands once again. 

“Okay this dance is simple. Come on I can show you.” 

Sabine sighed in defeat. “Fine. It’s clear you won’t give up.” 

Pelle smiled. “Alright, good. Okay first step.” 

After a few tries later Sabine had managed to get the hang of the dance without tripping over her own feet. 

“Hey this is kinda fun!” 

Pelle smiled. “The older girls would perform it at birthday celebrations in the Valley.” 

Sabine smiled back. “Birthdays aren’t as lively back home.” 

The song ended and Pelle sat down in the grass next to Ev. 

“What do ya’ mean?” 

Sabine sat next to her. “Well, on my fourteenth I had to fight my older brother in order to earn my place within the clan. I was born into it but every member has to prove they’re capable of fighting. Kind of like a trial I guess.” Pelle tugged at a blade of grass. 

“So no dancing then?” Sabine laughed. 

“No dancing.” Pelle pulled the grass out by the root. 

“I’m planning your next birthday celebration then.” 

Sabine smiled and her eyes softened as she looked at Pelle. She hadn’t even noticed the scars that lined her arms and hands. Pelle must have noticed her staring. 

“I’m a mechanic, not a warrior.” She nudged Sabine when she said “ _ warrior”.  _ Sabine nudged her back. 

“You could be.” Pelle gave her a confused look. 

“What do you mean?” Sabine put her hands on her knees. 

“I could show you how to fight, and you could show me how to dance or whatever other stuff you like to do.” Pelle looked over at Ev who was humming along to a song. 

“Oh man. You have no idea what you just signed up for Wren.” She stood up and held her hand out dramatically towards her. Sabine took it and was pulled to her feet easily. Pelle let go of her hand quickly. Sabine already missed it’s warmth. 

“Come on, I wanna’ see what’s for dinner.” 


	10. "How can ya' see outta' this bucket?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new clone wars episode is stunning, amazing, an absolute work of art. I'm going to watch it at least five more times today.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 10, “How can ya’ see outta’ this bucket?!”**

After their short five day break Ahsoka had contacted the Ghost in need of a favor. The crew gathered around the transmitter and listened to what Ahsoka had to say. 

“ _ I know we haven’t been working together long but I need a favor. There’s someone I need you to pick up and return to base for me.”  _

Hera looked at Kanan who just shrugged. 

“Alright, who’s the target?” 

“ _ He’s a former military commander and a good friend. I’ll send you the coordinates, and Kanan,”  _ he looked up at her flickering blue form, “ _ I need you to trust me. May the Force be with you.”  _

The transmission shut off. Ezra looked at Kanan. 

“What did she mean by that? Trust her? About what?” Kanan shook his head. 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll find out.” 

Pelle hated tight spaces and with Kanan, Ezra, Ev, and Sabine all crammed into the Phantom it only made her already bad mood worse. 

“This better be a short trip.” 

Sabine waved her hand at her.  “We’ll go as fast as we can.” 

Pelle looked out the front window as they descended into the lower atmosphere. 

“There’s nothing for miles. Where did Ahsoka say this guy was again?” 

Kanan looked over the coordinates. 

“She mentioned that this was his last known location. Maybe he moves around.” 

Pelle groaned and leaned back against the ship. She really wanted to go back to Lothal. She missed the warmth and the feel of the planet. 

After a while of searching Ezra pointed at something on the horizon. As they got closer Sabine spoke up. 

“Is that?” 

Kanan was quick to answer. “Yeah, an old republic walker.” 

The walker had stopped moving once the crew got closer and Sabine landed a short distance away. Once they were all out of the ship three people walked out of the walker. Kanan reacted quickly, his lightsaber ignited before Sabine could open her mouth. Ezra followed suit and stood protectively in front of Ev and Pelle. 

“They’re clones!” 

The clones on either side of the one in the middle had their weapons raised. The middle one held both hands up in a form of surrender. 

“Woah hey everyone calm down yeah?” 

Pelle stepped around Ezra while Sabine did the same. Pelle looked at the two Jedi. 

“Put down the lightsabers. We’re here to talk to this guy not chop em’ to bits.” 

Ezra shut his off as Kanan reluctantly did the same, eyes still watching the clone’s every move. The clone in the middle got his guys to do the same. 

Sabine stepped forward. “I’m Sabine, this here is Pelle,” Pelle waved, “that’s her droid Ev, and the two behind us are Ezra and Kanan.” 

The middle clone clapped his hands together. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Rex, Captain Rex and this here’s Commander Wolffe,” he pointed to the guy on his right, “and Commander Gregor.” 

The other clone gave a wave. Ezra pushed forward. 

“We were sent by Ahsoka Tano.” 

Rex gave him a small smile. “Ah, Ahsoka Tano, I fought by her side from the battle of Christophsis all the way to the siege of Mandalore. Anyone who’s a friend of hers is a friend of mine. Come on up.” 

Pelle climbed up first excited to see the inside of the tank. Sabine went next, followed by Ezra, Kanan, and Ev. Once inside Ezra began talking to Rex about how they needed help finding a new base after their command ship got destroyed. While they were all talking Pelle picked up a helmet with blue markings. Her curiosity got the better of her. She put the helmet on. 

“Woah?! How can ya’ see outta this bucket?!” 

The others all turned to look at her. Ev and Sabine started to laugh while Kanan gave her an unapproving look. Rex and the other clones seemed a bit taken aback. 

“Well what do you mean how do we see? Right out the viewport obviously.” Rex had walked over to where she was standing and took the helmet off her head. She blinked at the sudden light change. He cradled the helmet in his arms as if it were a child. Sabine spoke up as well. 

“Yeah Pel’ we see out by using our eyes.” Rex and Gregor laughed along with her while Pelle rubbed her eyes. Kanan and Wolffe didn’t look very amused. 

After they had talked a bit more about how Ahsoka was doing with Rex he agreed to make a list of potential bases for them. 

“Well, my memory isn’t what it was but those should do the trick.” Rex stated as he walked out to where Pelle, Ezra, and Sabine were standing.  “You’re gonna need something to transfer them on though.” 

Just as he was about to suggest something Sabine yelled out, “ _ Datatapes! On it!”  _ She ran into the control room to do whatever she had yelled about. Rex shook his head and joined the other two at the railing. 

They were discussing whether or not Rex would be joining them when Sabine stormed out of the control room, datapad in hand. “They sold us out to the Empire!” 

Kanan came running up with Ev close behind him. Wolffe stood behind Rex with his usual glower, only something seemed off with him. 

Rex looked shocked. “What?! No. We would never do that. There must be some sort of mistake.” 

Kanan walked up to them, his hand hovered near his blaster. “I knew this would happen. I knew we couldn’t trust clones.” He spat out the last word with venom. Pelle knew there was something about clones he didn’t like but it wasn’t the right time to ask. 

Sabine spoke up again. “There are multiple messages to and from the Empire as well as unanswered transmissions from Ahsoka on here.” Rex looked hurt by that statement and turned to Wolffe. “Did you know about this?” His voice shook slightly as he looked his friend in the eyes. 

Wolffe blinked and held his hands up in front of himself. “I didn’t know if they could be trusted. The Jedi. The ones who betrayed us in the past. I just wanted to protect my squad.” He sounded panicked. 

Rex put both hands on his shoulders. “The war is over. They are not our enemy Wolffe. We can trust them.” After a long stress filled moments Wolffe relaxed a little and turned towards the group. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Kanan let his hand drop away from his blaster and turned to Sabine. 

“Tell Hera we need an emergency pickup. Hopefully we’ll be able to leave before the Empire knows our location.” Sabine nodded and ran up to where the Phantom was parked. After a few moments they heard blaster shots and Sabine yelled out to Kanan. 

Suddenly a freaky looking droid flew out in front of the group and fired multiple shots at them before zipping away. Kanan jumped down from the walker and began to chase it. The others ran to the railing. As Kanan shot after the droid Ezra cleared his throat from behind the others, a long range rifle in his hand. He held it out to Rex. “Captain.” 

Rex nodded and took the rifle from him and shot down the droid. Pelle and Ev whistled as Sabine dropped down from the platform above. “Nice shot Captain.” 

He turned towards Sabine. “Still got it.” 

Pelle looked out to where the droid had landed to see Kanan already inspecting the wreckage. 

The others walked out to where he was standing. 

“How long do you think that thing was listenin’ to us?” Pelle asked as she nudged the charred mess in front of them. 

Kanan shrugged. “Long enough for the Empire to know that we’re here.” He turned to Sabine. “What’s the damage on the Phantom?” 

She pushed her hair back away from her face. “Well it took the engine offline so we’re gonna be stuck here. At least until I can fix it.” Kanan nodded. “Okay, get to work. The rest of us will come up with a plan for when the Empire gets here.” 

Ezra was sitting in the main gun chair while Pelle lectured him on needing a haircut when Rex walked up to them. Ezra swatted at Pelle’s hands near his hair and began to get up. 

“Sorry... I’m in your seat.” Rex waved a hand at the both of them and began explaining the controls to him and Pelle. 

Gregor walked out to where they were and dropped a box of weapons in front of them. “Figured we’d need the extra firepower.” 

Rex clapped a hand on his shoulder and turned to Pelle. “Got a blaster yet?” 

After a few minutes of digging and many useful comments from Rex, Pelle had chosen a small blaster similar to Sabine’s. 

Just as he was about to show her a few other options Sabine hollered out from within the Phantom. “It’s not perfect but it should fly.” 

Kanan walked over to the others by the cannon. “Good. Everyone get ready. We’re leaving.” Ezra and Pelle began to protest. “No. We are leaving. Now.” 

Wolffe walked up to them with a pair of binoculars. “That might not be the best idea.” He pointed out to the horizon where three imperial walkers were moving towards them. 

Sabine walked out onto the upper platform. “The Empire might be the least of our worries.” She pointed behind them. “There’s a storm coming this way.” 

Rex cracked his knuckles. “Looks like that agent really wants to prove himself.” The others looked at him and he shrugged. “I poked fun at those lousy stormtroopers and challenged him to a fight. Looks like he took that to heart.” 

Pelle laughed. “That’s awesome.” 

The three clones looked out at the approaching walkers with as much excitement as a Loth cat in a trash bin. Wolffe spoke up next to where Rex was standing, “How many legs do they got?” 

Rex scoffed. “Four.” Gregor and Wolffe laughed. “How do they stay upright?!” Rex seemed impressed. “They’ve got armor plating, anti-blaster by the looks of it. Oh and reinforced legs.” 

Wolffe shook his head. “Looks like they’ve forgotten basic tank construction.” Gregor agreed. “Let’s see how they are in a fight.” Kanan stood behind them. “I’m glad you’re all so excited for this fight but can we please focus and help us figure out a plan?” Ezra and Pelle nodded in agreement. “Yeah I don’t think standing here and looking at them is going to make them walk any slower.” 

The clones all looked at each other for a moment. Rex squared his shoulders. 

“Wolffe take the controls, Gregor monitor everything from the control room. I’ll man the big cannon. For now turn around and head into that storm.” The two gave their  _ “yes captains”  _ and ran to their positions. 

Ezra’s eyes widened. “You want to go into the storm?!” Pelle nudged him with her foot. “If we lead them into the storm they’ll be blind.” 

Ezra gave her a look. “So will we.” 

Rex spoke up. “A Jedi won’t be.” Kanan gave him a nod and turned to the others. “Everyone inside.”

Once inside, Kanan began to navigate them through the storm. The goal was to get them in range to take out a walker by shooting it in its weak point, the neck. Once they’d been surrounded Kanan told Wolffe to stop the walker. Rex began to laugh. “This is a crazy plan, but a good one.” He smiled widely as if remembering something from the past. 

Kanan turned to Ezra. “Go out to the main cannon and take the shot. I’ll get us in range.” Ezra began to shake his head and pointed at Rex. “I think he should do it.” 

“No. We need a Jedi down here monitoring the operations and one at the main gun to take the shot. You’re the only ones who can see in this storm" Rex added before Kanan could argue.

With that Ezra and Sabine went out to the main gun. Pelle placed a hand on Ev’s dome. “This better work.” Rex gave her an encouraging smile. “Crazy plans like this always work. Trust me.” 

Once Kanan had gotten them in range Ezra had taken the shot. To Pelle’s surprise the Loth rat managed to hit it and the walker collapsed in front of them. 

Kanan moved fast. “Okay. Now’s our chance time to go!” 

Ev wasted no time and bolted for the Phantom. 

Once outside Pelle and Ezra hesitated. 

Sabine reached for Pelle’s hand. “Come on Pel’ we gotta’ go.” Pelle looked back at Rex who gave her a nod. She sighed, took Sabine’s hand and walked into the Phantom. 

After Kanan had gotten Ezra into the ship they took off for the Ghost. Just as they were about to exit the planet’s lower atmosphere Pelle heard Kanan sigh. 

He turned around to face the others. “Look, I have my issues with clones but that doesn’t mean those men down there should die. Here’s the plan.” 

Sabine took over controls as Kanan and Ezra jumped out of the Phantom above the first ATAT. Pelle looked at the clones’ walker as Sabine turned the ship around. “We were just in time.” Ev beeped in agreement as Kanan and Ezra took down the other walker. 

Once the agent, Kallus as it turned out, and his remaining forces had fled, Sabine landed the Phantom on top of the walker Kanan and Ezra were standing on. Rex had agreed to join them after Ezra talked to him some more. Pelle was impressed. Ezra could talk his way into anything. He would have made a good smuggler. 

Hera had finished repairs on the Ghost and swooped down to pick them up after a while. Once the group said their goodbyes to Wolffe and Gregor, Hera set a course for the rebel fleet. 

Once on board the group walked out to where Ahsoka said she’d be waiting. She turned to look at the group as they approached. She hoped Kanan had listened to her when she said he needed to trust her. 

He gave her a nod as the group parted revealing Rex. Ahsoka’s heart swelled and her eyes filled with tears. There he was. Her best friend after all those years. She walked up to meet him halfway. 

Rex stood at attention. “Commander.” Ahsoka gave him a smile. “Rex.” He looked at her montrals which had nearly doubled in height and length since the last time they saw each other. “You got old.” 

She laughed. “Had to happen sometime Rexter.” It took all of her strength not to cry in front of him and the Ghost crew. She threw her arms around him in a hug. He seemed a little surprised but hugged her back. “I’m glad you’re not dead.” He chuckled as they pulled away. “I would be, if it wasn’t for these guys.” He gestured to the crew standing a little ways behind him. 

Ahsoka looked to Kanan. “Thank you. For trusting me and my friend.”


	11. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may be a little delayed because I am focusing on my final exams. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 11, “You’re welcome.”**

After the crew had brought Rex back with them they began sorting through the many bases and locations he had given them a few days prior. Sabine leaned away from the console and rubbed her eyes. Pelle noticed her tired appearance and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think it’s time you took a break.” 

Sabine smiled and shook her head. “I’ll take a break once we find a place for our new base. This hangar here on Garel isn’t cutting it.” Pelle nodded her head in agreement. She missed Lothal. 

Sabine noticed the sad look on her face and took her hand gently. “Hey, we will go back to Lothal. We will free your home. Ezra’s already been talking to Commander Sato about a strike at the Imperial blockade and the TIE factory.” 

Pelle looked over at Sabine and smiled slightly. She’d changed her hair from the dark blue and orange to blue and teal. Pelle liked it. She reached up to her own hair. It had gotten longer over the past month. “It’s too long. Can you help me cut it?” Sabine smiled brightly. “Of course.” 

Pelle didn’t really want to cut all her hair off but anything to get Sabine away from that console for a little bit. The base could wait. So she sat on the crate outside the Ghost next to Ev while Sabine grabbed everything she needed to cut her hair. 

Ev beeped up at Pelle. “Yeah, she’s been working non stop since we got those coordinates. Hopefully this’ll take a while. She needs a break.” Sabine emerged from the Ghost with a box. She placed it next to Pelle on the crate. It was full of all sorts of colors and dyes. 

Pelle shook her head. “I’m not coloring my hair.” She put a hand protectively over her ginger strands. Sabine sighed. “Fine. Just a trim.” 

Pelle sat completely still as Sabine hummed behind her, a razor in her hands. She had already cut Pelle’s hair to the desired length and was just cleaning up her neck when the other girl began to speak. “Do you really think we’ll be able to free Lothal?” 

“Ezra seems to think so.” 

Pelle exhaled through her nose. “I guess we’ll just have to trust in the Force like Kanan say and hope that an opening will present itself.” Sabine clicked the razor off. “I guess so. In the meantime you can tell me how that haircut feels.”

Pelle ran her hands through her now shorter hair. “Feels good thanks.” 

Sabine began to pack away her things when her comm went off. She gave Pelle a look. “It’s Chopper.” Pelle stood. “Isn’t he with Ezra and Zeb on that old medical station?” Sabine nodded as she pressed a few buttons. Chopper immediately began hollering at her. 

“Woah! Woah! Chop slow down. What do you mean captured?” Chopper began explaining how they’d been ambushed by a couple of inquisitors and that they’d taken Ezra hostage. Sabine swore under her breath. “Ok Chop hang tight. We’ll be there soon.” 

She turned towards Pelle. “We gotta go save the boys.” Pelle looked around. “With what ship? We can’t take the Ghost. Hera would kill us.” 

Sabine smiled. “There are plenty of ships here on Garel. I’m sure no one would mind if we...borrowed one.” 

After a few attempts the three of them had managed to grab a shuttle and dashed off to the coordinates Chopper had sent them. Once in hyperspace Pelle got a transmission from Hera. She looked at Sabine and winced. “Did we forget to tell Hera and Kanan where we were going?” 

Sabine didn’t turn around from the pilot’s chair. “Uh, must’ve slipped my mind.” 

Pelle slapped a palm to her forehead and then answered the call. 

“Pelle Syndulla. Sabine Wren. You two better tell us where you are right now or so help me I’ll have you on dish and laundry duty for the rest of the year!” 

Pelle was slightly taken aback by how Hera used  _ Syndulla  _ when addressing her but pushed it aside. “Chopper sent us a distress signal saying that Ezra has been taken hostage by a couple of inquisi guys and we thought we would just go get them.” 

Hera had her signature brow raised and Kanan had his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you just call us? We could’ve taken the Ghost. Together.” Pelle looked to Sabine for help. The other girl walked over. “We didn’t want to disturb you guys. You’re on your own mission right now.” 

Hera shook her head. “To get  _ supplies  _ we could have come back anytime Sabine. This is unlike you. What’s going on?” 

Before she could answer they dropped out of hyperspace and the transmission cut off. Sure enough the medical station was where Chopper had said it was. Sabine sat back down and piloted their ship towards the hangar. 

Pelle put a hand on the back of her seat. “Wait. Don’t go to the hangar. They’ll be expecting that.” Sabine nodded. “Ok so where do we land?” Pelle thought for a second. “Don’t these places usually have a second entrance? You know for the emergency landings and stuff?” Sabine smiled. “Yeah. Hey that’s a pretty good idea. Bet these inquisitors didn’t think about that when they landed here.” 

Sabine flew them around to the back side of the station. Sure enough there was a small hangar towards the bottom. Pelle clapped her hands together and Ev beeped in triumph. Once they had landed Sabine came up with a plan. “Ok first things first. We need to find Chopper and Zeb. You take Ev to find them and I’ll start looking for Ezra.” Pelle nodded and the three excited the shuttle. 

Just before Sabine was about to walk off Pelle called out to her. Sabine turned around to face her. 

“Be careful.” 

“You too.” 

She turned and dashed off through the hall ahead of them. Pelle put a hand on Ev. “Alright let’s go find Chop and Zeb.” 

Finding them had been easy; they just followed the crushed boxes and carbon scoring on the walls. Pelle hovered a hand over one of the slash marks on the wall. Still hot. Pelle shuddered. It was times like these she wished she had more than the blaster Rex had given her. They got to the end of the hallway when Chopper’s distinct grumbles echoed through a doorway. Pelle and Ev went through the entrance. Pelle felt something moving behind her and ducked instanly. Zeb’s bo rifle flew through the empty space where her head had just been. 

“What the  _ kriff!?  _ Zeb!” Pelle exclaimed in shock. “You coulda’ killed me!” 

Zeb stepped out of the shadows. “Geez sorry Pelle. Thought you were one a’ those crazy guys with the lightsabers.” Pelle gave him a look. “Yeah ok that’s fair. Where’s Chop?” Zeb waved a hand towards some crates behind them and Chopper came around the corner grumbling about how he hated abandoned bases. 

Pelle exhaled sharply from her nose, it was becoming a habit. “Uh huh, ok Chop. We’re leaving, where's the Phantom?” Chop started rolling out of the room and led the group back towards the main hangar. 

Just as Pelle was about to step into the hangar Zeb grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He put a finger to his lips and then pointed to a small black droid hovering next to the Phantom. 

Pelle held up her hands. “What is that thing?” 

Zeb grabbed his rifle. “It’s one of the inquisitors’ droids. I already took out two but that one must be monitoring the hangar for any attempts of escape.” 

Pelle nodded and looked out into the hangar. 

“How are your climbing skills?” Zeb made a face. “I’m a Lasat. My climbing skills are fantastic.” 

Pelle pointed to the rafters. “If you climb up there, I can get the droids attention. You drop down on top of the Phantom and take it out from behind. Then you stay here with the droids and I’ll go get Sabine and Ezra.” Zeb rubbed his chin. “Alright. That’s a solid plan. I’ll signal when I’m ready to drop down.” 

After a few moments Zeb gave her an  _ ok  _ symbol and Pelle ran out to where the tiny droid was. “Hey clanker!” She shot at the droid a couple times and drew it away from the Phantom. Zeb dropped down from above and before the droid could turn around Zeb shot it straight through the middle. 

“Nice shot.” Zeb patted his rifle. “Never misses.” 

Pelle turned towards where Chopper and Ev were waiting. “Come on out guys.” The two droids rolled over to where she was standing. Zeb jumped down from the top of the Phantom. “Okay you three get the Phantom ready for take off and I’ll go get the others.” Pelle turned and ran down the hall Sabine had disappeared through earlier.

Sabine looked over at Ezra. He had his hands cuffed securely behind his back and the taller male inquisitor, the Fifth Brother, he’d introduced himself as, was examining his lightsaber. The Seventh Sister was squatting in front of Sabine. “One of you will give us the location of Ahsoka Tano sooner or later. You’re friends are most likely dead or about to be. So just give us her location and we might let you live.” 

Sabine glared at the woman in front of her. “No. I'm not giving you _anything_.” The Sister gave Sabine a cold smile. “Fine. I’ll find it myself.” 

She extended a hand towards Sabine’s head. Sabine felt a pressure on her head and tried to shake it off. She’d heard of this trick from Kanan. The Sister was trying to find Ahsoka in Sabine’s memories. Sabine knew how to throw her off and began to think about everything except Ahsoka. Color theory. Ship schematics. Hera yelling at Zeb and Ezra for stealing that TIE fighter a while back. Chopper chasing Ev all around the Ghost for bending his favorite wrench. 

Then she thought about Pelle and her new haircut, some of her best work by far. She thought about that day she taught her how to dance and how Sabine had later shown her how to punch correctly. She remembered the words she’d used when Pelle couldn’t seem to get it right. “ _ Fighting is like dancing, one wrong move and the rhythm is lost.”  _

The look of frustration on the Sister’s face encouraged Sabine to keep it up. Then there was the time she had helped pin Ezra down as Pelle wielded a pair of scissors saying ' _it's for your own good kid'_ . Just as she was about to bring up more memories of Pelle the Sister pulled away with a huff of anger. Sabine looked up at her and gave her a snarky smile. “Nice try. Maybe you’ll get it next time.” 

The Sister ignited her crimson blade and the Brother grabbed her other wrist. “We are not to kill them. By  _ his  _ orders.” The sister glared at Sabine as she deactivated the blade. Sabine gave her another sarcastic grin when she noticed a pair of amber eyes peeking out from a pile of crates a little ways away from where she and Ezra were sitting. 

She tapped a finger against her cuffs letting Ezra know Pelle was here and Ezra gave her a small smile. Just as the Sister was about to say something more to the two a small detonator rolled into the middle of the room, exploded and filled the room with smoke. Pelle was next to Sabine in a heartbeat. She deactivated the cuffs and pushed her blasters and helmet into her hands. She then pulled her behind her as the smoke began to clear. 

The Sister and the Brother both had their sabers ignited. Ezra was no longer sitting on the floor and his saber was securely fastened to Pelle’s belt. Sabine looked up at the ceiling. There was a vent hatch open. She smiled. The Sister and the Brother were looking around the room as Pelle rolled two more smoke bombs into the middle of the room. Pelle grabbed Sabine’s hand and pulled her towards the back of the room quickly. There, she shoved a crate aside and revealed another exit. Sabine followed Pelle through the doorway while putting her helmet on.

Pelle and Sabine arrived in the hangar just as Ezra was dropping down from a vent. Pelle tossed him his saber and pressed a button on her forearm. Just as she was about to say something to the both of them the Sister and the Brother emerged from the main hallway sabers raised. Pelle stepped in front of the other two protectively. 

“That was a brave attempt. Sadly it was just that, an attempt.” 

Pelle raised her blaster. “Don’t take another step sleemo.” The Sister eyed Pelle while the Brother moved to her left trying to flank them. Sabine pointed her blasters towards him while Ezra watched both of them, saber raised. 

Pelle began backing up and pushed Sabine and Ezra to do the same. The Sister didn’t seem to realize. 

“If you just give us the location of Ahsoka Tano you can all leave here alive, I promise.” Pelle pressed another button on her forearm and spat at the woman. “We will never give you Ahsoka.” The Brother snarled and began walking towards them. Pelle smiled wickedly as Zeb and the droids dropped the ship down from the ceiling and blasted the two inquisitors backwards into the main hallway. 

He opened the ship and reached out to where the kids were standing. “Come on. Time to go!” 

They wasted no time and hurriedly got into the ship. Just as the inquisitors were recovering Pelle nodded to Ev who proceeded to begin shutting the blast doors. Chopper turned the ship around and zipped out of the hangar as the doors shut securely behind them. Once out of the hangar he set course for Garel and they vanished into hyperspace. 

Pelle turned towards Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper. “You’re welcome.” 


	12. "Watch where you're swingin'!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for the wait, I have had a lot of things going on. School is finished for the semester so I should be able to update this story at least twice a week. (Hopefully) We'll see how much I can write in a week. Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 12, “Watch where you’re swingin’!”**

Hera and Kanan were standing outside of the Ghost when the others landed the Phantom. Zeb, Ezra, and the droids greeted them and walked up the ramp into the ship. Pelle and Sabine trailed slowly behind. One didn’t have to be Force sensitive to feel the anger radiating off of Hera. 

“What were you two  _ thinking?!  _ You could have gotten yourselves killed!” Pelle looked at her and squared her shoulders. “They needed help, so we helped them.” 

Hera gave an exasperated sigh and threw her arms up into the air, muttering how she  _ sounded too much like Kanan. _

Kanan put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down before looking at the two in front of him. “Next time call us. If something were to happen to you…” he looked at Hera, “just please don’t do that again.” 

Pelle nodded while Sabine stared off into the distance. Hera had finally managed to restrain the need to yell and gave them a small smile. “At least you’re all safe. That’s all that matters now. Come on we should go inside.” 

Once inside the ship, the remaining crew members split and went their separate ways. Pelle sighed as she climbed the ladder up to the Phantom, datapad in hand. She missed the quiet of Lothal and the warmth of its yellow sun. 

She moved to the pilot’s chair, sat down, and looked up to watch the ships exiting Garel’s many hangars. So many people in the galaxy all on their own paths, making their own choices. 

Was joining the Rebellion really the right choice for her? She looked at the datapad, dozens of potential base hosting planets and so little time to figure it out. She flipped through a couple planets on the farthest reaches of the outer rim.  _ Gaseous surface, no breathable air, no atmosphere.  _ It seemed that very few of these planets would make for a suitable base. They didn’t have the equipment the Republic had. She erased them from the list. The list Rex had given them was long, but not that long. They were running out of options, fast. Maybe Hera was having better luck. 

Pelle stood from the chair, her knees popped as she walked over to the ladder. She slid down almost crashing into Ezra who yelled in surprise. 

“Pelle! Watch where you’re sliding!” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “Whatever Ezra,” she looked at his unkempt mess of hair and frowned, “you need a haircut.” It was Ezra’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, I know, you tell me every time you see me.” Pelle raised an eyebrow. 

“No I don’t. You’re just making that up.” Ezra crossed his arms. “Am not.” 

“Are too.” He tried to make himself taller. Pelle smiled and stood to her full height, a good couple of inches above the kid. He lightly punched her in the arm. “Hey not fair!” 

Pelle smiled and ruffled his hair. “You know I’m just messin’ with ya’.” Ezra smacked at her arm with both hands, the way one would smack at a gnat. “Yeah, yeah, whatever Pelle.” 

Pelle turned towards the pit’, “later kid.” Ezra gave her a lazy salute and climbed up the ladder, disappearing into the Phantom. 

Pelle walked into the pit’ to see Hera and Chopper hard at work repairing something in the main console. Pelle cleared her throat and Hera emerged from underneath the panels. “Oh hey Pel. What’s up?” Pelle shifted her weight. “Nothing really, removed a few planets from the search. They would be too difficult for a base,” she gestured a hand to the console and the many wires sticking out, “what are you fixing?” 

Hera grabbed a tool to the left of her, “not fixing, adjusting. I noticed the landing gear is a little off. Probably because of all those rough landings.” 

“Oh, do you need help?” 

There was a grumble from behind her and she turned to see Chopper with both arms up, saying how  _ he  _ was helping Hera. The Twi'lek waved her tool at him. “We could use the extra help Chop. Besides she works faster than  _ you _ .” Chopper said a few choice words and Hera threw the tool over to where he was, it hit his side with a loud clang. “Don’t say things like that Chopper!” Pelle stifled a laugh. 

Even though he was a menace, Chopper never failed to bring a laugh out of her. Hera noticed her trying not to laugh. “Come on Pel’ you’ll just encourage him!” At that Pelle managed to control her urge to laugh and went to the panel Hera was at. “Do you want me to work on the actual gear then? Make sure everything is calibrated correctly?” 

Hera had disappeared under the consol again, her voice was echoed as she answered. “Yeah that’d be great. We all know Chop’s not gonna’ do it.” 

Pelle nodded, grabbed the things she would need and walked outside to one of the ‘legs’ of the ship. She inspected the underbelly of the ship. There was a bit of carbon scoring from a recent firefight that she could clean off and a piece of the landing gears paneling was dented. She had her work cut out for her. She started with the landing gear’s wiring.  _ Something is definitely wrong here _ she thought to herself as she opened the paneling to reveal the insides. Someone or something had pulled the wires loose in the main control section. She reached to her belt and grabbed a clamp. She shook her head as she secured the wires with it. 

Hera’s voice came over the com. “How’s it looking down there?” Pelle gave a laugh. “Looks like something pulled these wires apart. It’s gonna’ take some time to re connect them. Some new parts might be needed for the panelling too. Oh and there’s a ton of carbon scoring under the ship, haven’t checked the top yet but I’m sure it’s bad there too.” 

Hera sighed, “great, well just fix it the best you can. I’ll send Chop and Zeb out for supplies first thing tomorrow.” Pelle gave her an okay and set her attention back to the mess of wires. 

After a few minutes spent untangling the wires she was finally ready to start reconnecting them. Just as she finished the first one Kanan and Ezra emerged from the ship’s ramp. They were having a deep conversation about a vision or something, Pelle was too far to hear the whole conversation. 

Ezra noticed her by the landing gear and waved. Kanan turned to her and gave her a small nod. Pelle continued her task. The wires were all sorts of colors and sizes so it was a pain finding the right ones. After a few shocks and swears later she had connected half of the jumbled wires.  _ Thank the Force for tiny hands,  _ she thought. Just as she was about to finish up on the last few wires the sound of a lightsaber igniting caught her attention. 

She looked over her shoulder to see Ezra with a helmet on, Sabine and Kanan were standing off to his side. Stormtrooper helmets were scattered all around him and the other two were holding their blasters. 

Pelle fully turned around and leaned against the ship. Kanan began counting down from three and Ezra readied his weapon. “Three!” 

The two began firing at Ezra who was just barely managing to deflect each one towards the buckets around him. A bolt flew over Pelle’s head and she repeated what Ezra had said to her earlier. “Hey! Watch where you’re swingin’ Loth rat!” 

That seemed to fully distract him as one of the bolts hit him in the shoulder pad. He stumbled back into a crate. Sabine began laughing as Kanan walked over to help him up. Pelle could just barely make out what he was saying. Something about  _ ignoring distractions  _ and  _ try not to hit Pelle or the ship please _ . 

Pelle turned back to her wires as Kanan and Ezra began again. After a few more near misses with some stray blaster bolts and a lot of swearing in Ezra’s general direction, Pelle had managed to repair the landing gear. With a huff she pushed the dented panel back into place and switched her com back on. “Hera. I fixed the wiring down here. Next landing shouldn’t be so rough.” 

Chopper gave a few grumbles over the com as Hera answered her. “Record time Pel’. Chop here is just jealous of how quickly you can rewire things so don’t pay attention to his moaning.” Pelle laughed. “I’m sure you could have done a bang up job as well Chopper.” She heard a few chirps of  _ well of course I could have  _ and turned towards the underside of the ship. “What a mess.” Pelle rubbed the back of her neck and went over to their pile of supply crates near the rear of the Ghost. 

As she was rummaging for the heavy duty scrubbers Ev rolled up next to her and gave an enthusiastic greeting. Pelle emerged from the box she was head first in. “Hey girl! Where’ve you been?” 

Ev explained that she’d been helping Sabine look for more potential base locations and that she’d then had a quick charge up. Explained her overly excited response. “Right well can you help me carry these cleaning supplies over to the front of the ship?” Ev gave an affirmative chirp and extended her tow cable to the box Pelle had pointed to. 

The two then made their way to the front of the Ghost, where the most carbon scoring was. Hera liked to charge headfirst into battle, the only issue with that being their shield generator needed a couple new parts. The shields still worked exceptionally well but they had a short amount of energy. Which usually called for some of Hera’s expert piloting skills more often than not. Pelle remembered the nice ships she’d seen flying out of the hangars earlier. She loved the Ghost but she’d kill for a nice ship like one of those. She pulled out the small ladder and the cleaning supplies from the box and set to work on the scoring. 

The sun had set long before Pelle had finished and the hangar lights were all on by the time Hera had walked out to where she was scrubbing. Ev whistled and chirped as she stopped next to them. Pelle looked down at them. “Oh hey Hera.” 

The older woman eyed the near spotless underside of the ship. “Looks good down here.” Pelle ducked her head. “Yeah well. Couldn’t have the best ship in the fleet looking a mess now could we?” 

Hera snorted. “Of course not. Wouldn’t want to fight the Empire with a messy ship.” 

Pelle jumped down from the ladder and Ev rolled up next to her, one of her arms holding a towel. Pelle took it and wiped her hands with it while looking at her work from the day. “When do we leave next?” 

The three began to head towards the ramp. “Soon. There’s an old Republic base that might have some parts we need for repairs and such.” Pelle nodded. “Sounds good. Just let me know when we’re getting ready to leave.” Hera gave her a smile as she walked into the ship. 

Pelle stood by Ev and rested a hand on her dome. A habit for when she needed to ground herself. “Things are about to change Ev.” The small astromech swiveled to look at her. “I can feel it.” 


	13. "She's just an old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, it's a set up for the next one which is going to be much longer I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up sometime on Wednesday. ❤

**Chapter 13, “She’s just an old friend.”**

Pelle had woken up to the sound of Chopper banging on the side of her bunk. She swatted at him, telling him to  _ “go away” _ . The droid grumbled out a  _ Hera needs to talk to you _ , and rolled out of the room. Pelle groaned as she sat up and looked at the screen next to her, it was early. Very early, what Hera needed must have been important. She got dressed quickly and walked out to the main room where the droids, Hera, and Sabine were all standing. 

Hera turned to her. “Good you’re awake. Sabine tried to wake you three times. Nearly knocked her out with all the flailing.” Pelle gave her a look of apology as Hera continued. “There’s a special assignment I have for you four. A courrier is set to arrive later today in hanger 17 with important information for the Rebellion.” Ev whistled. “We don’t know what they look like but, they will respond to the phrase; it’s a long way to Alderaan.” 

“Sounds easy enough.” Sabine said as she put her helmet on. Pelle shrugged and looked at Ev, who only gave a low beep in response. Chopper grumbled as he shoved past them to exit the ship. The others followed him out. 

By the time they got to hangar 17 the sun had risen to the middle of the sky. Sabine and Pelle were leaning against a crate when Ezra walked up. Pelle raised a brow. “Hey kid, what are you doing here?” 

Ezra clicked open his helmet. “I was bored. Hera said you might need help.” Pelle looked at Sabine who merely shrugged. “Well then get ready. The shuttle and the courier should be arriving any moment.” Sure enough the shuttle they were waiting for began its landing cycle and passengers began filing out. Sabine told Ezra the code phrase and the three spread out amongst the crowd.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find the courier with no luck. Sabine and Pelle met up with the others and Ezra jumped up onto a box near the other supplies dropped off along with the shuttle. Sabine sighed. “Did we talk to everyone in the hangar?” Pelle shrugged. Ezra spoke up, “I said the code phrase to everyone who passed me.” 

Sabine turned towards him, clearly annoyed at him being there, “Did you say it correctly?” 

He made a face. “Yes!  _ It’s a long way to Alderan!”  _ T he box he was sitting on began to shake and he jumped off with a surprised shout. The box turned out to be a droid, the one they were looking for. Sabine seemed surprised too. “The messenger is a droid?” Pelle shrugged. “Pretty smart. No one would think that this box droid would be a messenger for the rebellion.” Ezra agreed. 

Right as they were about to lead the droid back to the Ghost a voice called out. “Sabine Wren? Is that you?” 

The three turned around to see a figure standing atop the transport shuttle. Sabine stepped forward. “Who wants to know?” 

The figure jumped down so they were in front of the group. Pelle hovered her hand near her blaster. The figure scoffed. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize me. I left that art for you to see.” Sabine drew in a sharp breath. “Ketsu Onyo.” The figure nodded. “What are you doing here?” 

The figure, Ketsu, motioned towards the droid. “I’m here on business. That droid is what I’ve been searching for.” Sabine moved in front of the droid. “Well, I hate to break it to you but this droid is coming with me.” Ketsu reached for their gun. “You don’t seem to understand. I’m not asking for your permission.” 

Just as the two were about to blast each other to bits the hangar doors began opening and a squad of Imperial troops walked in. The commander spoke up. “What are you civilians still doing in here?! This hangar is closed! Hand over your identif-!" 

The trooper flew backwards, a charred blaster hole in his chest. Ketsu stood, blaster still raised and pointed it at the other troopers. "This is _none_ of your business!" The other troops took that as a sign and began to fire at the group who scattered looking for cover. 

Pelle shoved the messenger droid behind a crate and Ev began trying to keep it from running out into the stream of blaster fire. Which proved to be a difficult task since it kept trying to make a slow waddle towards the exit. Strong gusts of wind pinned the troopers down as Ketsu had managed to call in her ship, and as Pelle was firing at the recovering troopers, a tow cable shot out from the side of it and pulled the messenger up into the ship. 

Pelle heard Sabine swear as she took out the last few troops. Pelle yelled over to her. “They got the droid!” Sabine ran over to where she and Ev were standing. “I know. Let's go” 

“What were you thinkin’? We don't have the time to go back and get Hera!" Sabine jabbed a thumb towards the transport ship behind them. Pelle smiled. “Excellent idea, as usual.” 

Ev beeped out a question. “No I need you to find Ezra and go back to Hera. Tell her what happened and that we might need backup.” Pelle yelled back to her as she ran after Sabine to the transport ship. Ev chirped and rolled off to find Ezra. Sabine called Chopper over and they all boarded the transport. 

After turning the pilot off, they took off after Ketsu. Pelle could sense that Sabine was anxious and a little annoyed by the fact that Ketsu was here. She hadn’t even said anything to Pelle or Chop since they got onto the shuttle. Pelle nudged her with her shoulder. “Are you alright?” Sabine looked up from where she was staring at the floor. “I’m fine. Just a little...taken aback by Ketsu’s surprise visit.” 

Pelle messed with a loose string on her jacket. “You seem...annoyed that they are here.” Sabine gave a dry laugh. “Annoyed is one word for it. Ketsu and I go way back. We were really close at one point but not anymore.” 

Pelle raised an eyebrow. “Close as in…” Sabine shook her head. “Oh no not like that. She’s just an old friend. Like sisters really.” She said the word 'friend' dryly. Pelle silently thanked the Force. Exes are always a pain to deal with, at least now she knew that it might be a little easier knowing they were once friends. They could lean on it to get the droid back. Sabine seemed to recognize the look on Pelle’s face. 

“That won’t work Pel’, she’s working for Black Sun now. She won’t care about past relationships.” Pelle shrugged. “You never know it might work.” 

Chopper announced that they were coming up on Ketsu’s ship. Sabine told him to patch her through. Ketsu’s voice came through instantly. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “That’s just excellent. Couldn’t you have picked a less bent on murder kind of friend Sabine?” The other girl waved a hand at her. “Now is not the time for that Pel’. God you sound just like Hera." Pelle gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Sabine rolled her eyes and pressed the button again. “Ketsu. Please just hear me out. There will be something in it for you I promise.” There was a staticy pause. “Fine. What do you have to say?” 

“We just need the droid for the information it carries. Once we get that you can have it and whatever Black Sun is willing to pay for it, just please let us get it. It will help save lives.” Another pause. “Oh I don’t think so. This droid and whatever it is carrying is worth a lot of credits to me. Way more than you have.” 

Sabine sighed. “Can I at least listen to the message so we can relay it back to our people? We won’t take the droid, just let me upload it to my com link.” 

“Fine. You can dock with my ship. You’ll have ten minutes.” Sabine gave Pelle a winning smile. “Thank you.” 

She turned to Chopper. “Get us over there.” Pelle looked at her and then rubbed her temples. “We’re taking the droid aren’t we?” Sabine didn’t answer so Pelle took that as a yes. 

After they docked, Pelle and Sabine walked over onto Ketsu’s ship. The plan was simple. Sabine would distract Ketsu and Pelle would grab the droid. _It was simple. A simple plan._ Pelle kept repeating to herself. If she said it enough it would be true. 

Once inside they began walking down the hallway to where Ketsu was standing. She had taken her helmet off and Pelle found herself staring. She was beautiful, hard to imagine she was about to kill them moments ago. 

They stopped a few steps back from where she was standing, Sabine removed her helmet. “Thank you.” Ketsu put a hand on her hip. “We’re even now Wren.” 

Pelle looked between the two with confusion. Sabine waved her off. “I’ll tell you later.” Ketsu laughed. “You haven’t changed much. Keeping things from those around you. How many secrets do you hold within yourself? After all this time?” Sabine rolled her eyes at the older girl. “Don’t start this. Not now.” 

Pelle took that as her opportunity. She snuck off to where the droid was and after a lot of pushing and pleading with the box droid she had managed to get it halfway to the shuttle before she heard a yell behind her. Sabine was running over to her as fast as she could yelling, “ _ kriff, kriff, kriff! Run idiot!” _ at Pelle as an angry Ketsu charged after her. 

Sabine made it to where Pelle and the droid were waiting by the exit and they all paused as Ketsu yelled something out to them, she had stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

“Didn’t think you had it in you Sabine. Pulling a double cross.” Sabine had her blasters in her hands. “I learned it from you.” She spat back at her. 

Just as Ketsu was about to reply, Chopper grumbled frantically as he ran into the back of Pelle’s legs. She turned to look at him. “The Empire?! What do you mean!? Where?!” Ketsu laughed. “Let me guess? Stolen ship right?” Sabine didn’t respond as she grabbed Pelle’s arm and tugged her back towards their ship shoving the droids back as they went. As they made their way inside Sabine yelled to Chopper to seal the doors. Pelle yelled up from the front that they were getting a transmission from the Imperial cruiser. 

_ "You are in possession of a stolen craft. Respond or we will open fire." _

Pelle looked back at Sabine. “Any ideas for this?” Sabine nodded. “I may have an idea or two. Ketsu keeps many types of explosives on her ship. I say we make a trade. First we need to buy more time. Respond to them.” 

Pelle pressed the button and the annoying voice of an officer came over the channel. “You are in violation of Imperial law number 278, prepare to be boarded.” Sabine took a breath, channeling her inner drama. “I wouldn’t recommend doing that sir, the ship sustained heavy damage, might explode any second.” With that she turned to Chopper and nodded. Moments later the Imps said they had five minutes to control the issue. Sabine raised her fist in triumph and walked over to the doors, messenger in tow. 

Sabine opened the doors to Ketsu’s ship and was met with the end of a blaster. "I should’ve seen that coming.” 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you and take this droid?” Sabine pushed the blaster away from her face. “The Empire is about to blow both of these ships to pieces. However I have an offer for you. A deal, we both know how much you  _ love  _ those.” Ketsu gave her a look, clearly suspecting something but curious. “What’s the deal?” 

“All your explosives for the droid. Plus the payment I promised once we get to the surface.” She gave Sabine a look. “What are you playing at Wren?” Sabine shrugged. “We can help you cover an escape from the Empire and you get the droid.” Sabine held out her hand. “What do you say  _ old friend _ ?” Ketsu eyed the droid and without looking at Sabine said, “deal.” 

Once they had hauled all of the explosives onto the transport, with no help from Ketsu of course, Sabine turned the captain back on and made it activate the hyperdrive which they had rigged to explode. They had just barely made it onto Ketsu’s ship when the Imperials caught the transport in a tractor beam as the pilot was trying to fly away. Ketsu disengaged the ship away from the transport and began the flight back to the surface. The transport vessel blew up behind them masking their escape. 

When they landed Hera was waiting for them along with Ezra and Ev. Ev sped up next to where Pelle was standing. She chirped out in worry since they’d seen the ship explode from down below. “We’re okay Ev, Don’t worry.” Hera seemed worried too. She looked over at Ketsu who had put her helmet on and was waiting expectantly. Ezra passed over the credits promised and Ketsu turned back towards her ship without a second glance.

Hera crossed her arms. “Okay Sabine who was that?” Sabine looked at her then Pelle. “Someone who helped us get the droid.” She turned away from them and walked into the ship without another word. Pelle moved to follow her but was held back by Hera. "She needs time to process what happened today." Pelle ruffled her hair and squinted against the bright light of the sun. "She shouldn't have to do it alone." 


	14. "Race you to the surface!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seemed to take forever. I had to keep re-writing a couple sections because I like things to flow from one person to the next throughout the chapter. Anyway...hope you like it next one will be out hopefully by Sunday or Monday. ❤

**Chapter 14, “Race you to the surface!”**

After the confrontation with Ketsu, Sabine had kept her distance from the rest of the group and Hera had taken notice. It wasn’t anything new but with the arrival of Pelle, Sabine had appeared in the main room more often. Now it seemed she was reverting back to her old self. 

She found the girl on top of the hangar watching ships. She sat down next to her and looked up at the busy air lanes. Sabine hadn’t taken her gaze away from above, Hera knew she wasn’t in the mood for talking but kriff it, Hera was. “So...this Ketsu person, someone we should worry about or someone we should recruit?” Sabine huffed, “She’s not the kind of person you’d want fighting by your side.” 

Hera turned to fully look at her. “What do you mean by that?” Sabine took her gaze away from above. “I mean that she will betray us the moment it benefits her. She won’t be watching our backs only hers. The only reason she allowed me and Pelle to take the droid was because the Empire showed up and we offered her credits. We helped her get out so she helped us, we’re even now. There’s nothing holding her here so she’s gone.” 

She grabbed her helmet and rose to her feet, “you should try and forget about her, like I did.” She climbed down the ladder and left Hera alone with her thoughts. 

Hera crossed her arms. When she and Kanan had found Sabine she had trusted no one. Just moments after escaping a destroyed imperial academy on her home planet of Mandalore, they had picked her up. Hera had always assumed she had escaped by herself but now she thought, Ketsu must have been there at one point. She sighed and climbed down the ladder after the other girl. Maybe Kanan would be able to help solve the issue of Sabine. He and Hera had always worked better as a team anyway. 

She walked into the pit’ only to find Kanan already there. He stood from his chair and walked over to greet her. “I was just about to come and find you. Where’ve you been.” Hera pulled him close, and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Sabine is in a bad mood. This Ketsu person really messed with her mind. I’m worried she’s thinking of leaving us.” Hera could feel Kanan frown. “That’s not ideal.” Hera pulled back and hit his shoulder. “Really? Not helping.” He gave her a look. “I’m sorry. You know how I cope with bad news love.” Hera rolled her eyes and waved a hand at him. “Yeah, yeah I do. Doesn’t mean it helps our situation though.” 

She walked over to her chair and fell into it dramatically. Kanan sat down next to her and held his hand out between them. Hera took it without looking at him. “Do you think she’ll really leave us? Where would she go? Not back to her family, they think she betrayed them right?” 

“She will do what she has always done, survive.” 

Pelle had sensed a lot of things that morning. It seemed as if the Force was yelling at her about something, trying to talk to her, only problem was that she couldn’t figure out what. Let alone talk back. Like Kanan had said, she wasn’t strong with the Force, only able to sense things when they presented themselves to her. She wished she could be like Ezra. He could connect with life around them, lift objects with his mind, and Pelle’s personal favorite, wield a lightsaber. Pelle held her head. If the headache didn’t go away in five minutes she would go wake him up. 

Exactly four minutes and fifty nine seconds later Pelle had enough and stormed out of her room towards where Ezra was soon to not be sleeping peacefully. When she walked into the room Zeb was still snoring loudly. Nothing could wake him. Pelle then grabbed Ezra’s leg and pulled. He fell to the ground with a thud. He was up and in her face immediately. 

“Pelle! What have I told you about pulling me down like that! This is the  _ third time!”  _ Pelle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He backed off a bit. “Meet me outside in five.” With that she turned and headed outside. 

On her way there she passed Sabine, the source of the headache in the Force, and winced. Still she mustered up a smile and waved to her. Sabine must have not seen her because she turned to the ladder and went up into the Phantom. Pelle sighed. Something was up with her, big time. Usually she’d go to Hera and Kanan but they were probably discussing base locations again, she knew how much they hated to be interrupted. She continued her walk outside.

After about ten minutes, Ezra finally walked down the Ghost’s ramp. Pelle threw her hands up in the air. “ _ Finally!  _ Do you not know the meaning of five minutes?” Ezra yawned at her. “It’s early. You pulled me out of bed, literally  _ pulled me out of bed!”  _ Pelle opened and closed her mouth. “Ok, that’s fair, but this is important. I need your help.” Ezra sighed. “When don’t you need my help?” 

Pelle chose to ignore the comment and continued. “The Force is trying to tell me something. I can feel it, but.” Pelle looked away, embarrassed for needing help on something that would be so simple for Ezra. His gaze softened. “Hey, it’s ok. Just tell me what’s up and I’ll see if I can help.” Pelle nodded, “it’s Sabine, I think. The Force is thick around her. Thick enough that even I could tell that something is wrong.” 

Ezra nodded. “Yeah, I felt it yesterday when you guys landed, that Ketsu girl really threw her off. Something about their relationship in past,” he seemed to be leaning into the Force, “they were friends, Sabine trusted Ketsu with her life, but.” He frowned. “Ketsu left her behind. She had been cornered or something and instead of helping Sabine, Ketsu fled to save herself. Shortly after Hera and Kanan had swooped in to save Sabine. At least that's what's been projected out into the open. Her thoughts are messy and she's easy to read. Which is not like her." He opened his eyes. “You better talk to her. I sense she’s about to make a huge mistake.” 

Pelle wasted no time and ran back into the ship. She climbed the ladder up into the Phantom as fast as she could and nearly tripped as she ran through the doorway. Out of breath, and nearly collapsing, she yelled out to Sabine. “Whatever you’re about to do. Don’t.” Sabine turned around clearly surprised by her entrance. The com channel to her family on Mandalore pulled up on the screen. 

“How? How did you know I was about to call home?” Sabine looked confused and sad. Pelle had managed to catch her breath and walked over to her. “The Force, warned me. So I went to Ezra and he told me that you were thinking of doing something not good. So here I am, stopping you.” Sabine closed the channel and shut off the screen. “I wasn’t going to…” She looked away sheepishly. “I was just thinking about it.” 

Pelle crossed her arms. “Thinking about running away? About leaving us?” Sabine stood abruptly. “No! I wouldn’t abandon the crew!” Pelle looked at her, they were standing close, too close. Sabine must’ve noticed but made no attempt to move away. Pelle did and began to back away but Sabine grabbed her arm. Pelle didn’t know what to do, her heart was beating too fast. Sabine looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t leave you. I’m not like the people of my past.” She dropped her hand abruptly and walked out of the Phantom. Pelle leaned against the ship, a hand on her chest. She needed to speak with Hera. Immediately. 

Pelle stumbled into Hera as she was walking out of the pit’ with Kanan. Pelle wrung her hands out in front of herself. “Ah...Hera can we talk? It’s important.” Hera looked at Kanan. “It’s ok, I’ll take Ezra.” Hera gave him a grateful smile as he walked away, presumably to find Ezra, who had most likely gone back to sleep. 

By now Pelle was practically hopping from foot to foot with anxiety. Hera led her back into the pit’ so they’d have somewhere private-ish to talk. She sat down in her chair and spun to face the pacing girl. Pelle stopped pacing when she noticed Hera watching her. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to start. The Force gave me a headache this morning and Ezra told me to stop Sabine from doing something stupid but I can’t help feeling like she’s going to leave anyway despite her saying she won’t and-” 

Hera held her hands up. “Woah, slow down Pel’.” Pelle lowered her hands from where they were hovering in the air. “Right. Right, sorry, slow down, right. Sorry.” She adjusted her crooked goggles on her head. “It’s just, Sabine hasn’t been herself and I feel like that’s a precursor to something else.” Hera rubbed her hands together. “I wouldn’t worry about her going anywhere just yet. She said she’ll stick around right?” Pelle gave a small nod. “Well then, she’ll stick around. Sabine isn’t one to break promises. Trust me.” 

“You know I do. Trust you that is. Like family.” 

Hera felt her heart melt. “Of course you’re family Pel’.” She got up and pulled the taller girl into a bone crushing hug. Pelle squeaked. “Mhm, Hera. Can’t. Breathe!” Hera let go. “Sorry, I forget how tiny you really are.” She gave her a once over. “Speaking of which. Did you find those new clothes to your liking? I told Kanan that green was your color but he insisted on at least one blue thing.” Pelle patted the sides of her green pants. “Oh these are the best. Lots of pockets for tools. Ev likes the blue shirt Kanan picked. She says it makes me look very distinguished.” 

Hera smiled. “Speaking of which, where is Ev? I haven’t seen her all day.” The other girl shrugged. “She’s probably charging her extra battery packs. It’s her version of sleeping in.” Hera laughed. “You gave her an additional battery pack so she can ‘sleep in’?” Pelle rubbed the back of her neck. “Well,  _ I  _ didn’t do it. I had a guy in Capital City do it since I fixed his speeder engine. You know me, not good with droids, even though I love em’.” 

Hera rolled her eyes jokingly. “Oh I know.” Pelle laughed. It was good to see her in a better mood. Hera didn’t like it when anyone on her crew was upset. It had been a little over three months since they’d picked up Ezra and Pel’ off of Lothal. Things were really starting to kick up. More evading. More pickups. The Rebellion was small but not that small. Supplies were almost always low. They needed a base. 

Pelle and Hera were talking about the layout of Imperial cruisers when Kanan and Ezra walked in. Kanan was about to speak when Ezra jumped in front of him. “I saw my parents! In a vision! On Lothal, we gotta’ go right now!” Hera looked to Kanan who was rubbing his eyes. She turned towards an impatient Ezra. “How can we be sure they are even on Lothal?” 

Ezra nodded a few times and with the same crazy energy Pelle had exuded earlier blurted out, “I saw a Loth cat, and a guy, old guy in the mountains.” Hera raised an eyebrow at him. “A Loth cat and an old guy huh?” 

Kanan shrugged. “We’ve gone on other missions with less.” Hera shook her head. “Look, Lothal is on total lockdown. The blockade is too heavily fortified. I won’t be able to get past the blockade let alone land on the planet.” 

The door to the pit’ opened revealing Sabine, Zeb, and the droids. “Actually, Imperial channels are all reporting that the fleet has fully pulled out of the Lothal sector. They are heading somewhere else. All information is difficult to decipher.” 

Ezra was looking out of the front window. “Don’t need to decipher it. They’re here.” 

The crew rushed to the window, sure enough almost an entire fleet of ships were hovering just above the city. Scouting parties already heading to the surface. 

Hera ordered the crew to get into battle stations and hailed the Rebel command ship. After telling everyone to rally on her position they began to rise out of the hangars surrounding the Ghost. Hera pulled them up into the air and began planning an escape. Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper were all going to Lothal to follow Ezra’s Force vision while they others were going to regroup with the fleet at a safe point in space. 

Pelle ran into her room and sat down on her bed. Ev followed shortly after. The little droid rolled up next to her and stuck one of her little tool arms out, Pelle sighed and held it like a hand. “There, do you feel better Ev?” She beeped and whistled in response. “Of course, I’m always okay.” Another whistle. “Okay so I’m a little nervous. It’s a battle with the Empire. They make me nervous. Always have, you know this.” A lower whistle. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like when I get snippy." After a few more minutes of sitting in silence Pelle spoke again, "hey we should go see how things are going out there don’t you think?” Ev started to roll out the door and gave a few beeps back towards Pelle. “Yeah enough hiding.” 

Hera had just barely managed to get them out of that disaster on Garel. The Empire had sent just about every TIE fighter they had on board after the fleet and Hera had to pull some fancy tricks to get rid of them and the tractor beam holding Commander Sato’s ship. They all regrouped at one of the many safe locations throughout the outer rim territories and Hera slumped back into her chair, worn out from the fight. “Hopefully Kanan and Ezra are having better luck on Lothal.” She muttered into empty space. 

She got up after her well deserved break and headed down into the kitchen. Seeing as it was almost meal time she decided to make something for the others. It had been a long day afterall. She opened a few small cabinets and shook her head at the sad sight. It looked as though Ezra and Zeb had eaten their way through half of the snack foods they had picked up on Garel. She was going to have to talk to them about that. 

She managed to pull together some fruit and dried rations. She placed them all on the table and went to gather the others. Once they all gathered around the small table Hera began handing things out. They sat in silence for a while before Hera finally spoke up. “So, Now that we’re with the rest of the fleet you guys can go onto the command ship and help out there for a while. Kanan, Ezra, and Chop should be back in four standard rotations.” 

She glanced at Sabine who was rolling her pear around on the table. She’d given Zeb her ration pack and was staring off, into space probably waiting for the chance to get away from the rest of them. Zeb said he’d take Ev over into Sato’s ship to see what they could do to help and they both left quickly as the mood in the room was not a pleasant one. Pelle hadn’t touched her food and Sabine was still rolling the fruit around. Hera placed her palms down on the table. “Okay what’s going on with you two? You seem too distant. Did something happen?” 

Sabine paused and Pelle looked to the side away from Hera. “Look. I know things look bad right now but, we’ll find a new base and gather more support for the cause.” Pelle gave a small cough. “Yes, and we’ll help free Lothal from Imperial control.” 

Sabine stood up, grabbed the fruit she had been rolling around and began walking away. “I’m going to walk around for a bit. Com me if Kanan and Ezra find something.” Pelle sighed and looked to Hera. “We need to find a base. As much as I love the Ghost, it gets small after a few weeks.” Hera smiled. “Don’t worry Pel’ we’re close. I can feel it.” She got up, patted Pelle’s shoulder and walked towards her room.

After only three rotations Kanan had contacted the Ghost. Ezra’s parents were dead but they had discovered that Ezra’s message had indeed reached people. A man they had met agreed to be their eyes on Lothal and that they would be leaving to regroup with the Ghost in a day's time. Hera was glad. The ship was too quiet and she missed Chopper’s wheels creaking over the paneling and the sounds of Kanan and Ezra training in the cargo hold. Hera had called Sabine back to the Ghost and informed the rest of the crew of the news. Pelle gave Ev a pat. Her gramms had played some of the Bridger’s earlier messages when she was younger. They had been a beacon of light on Lothal. She felt horrible for Ezra. It must have been painful to find out that his parents were gone. She knew a thing or two about losing family, maybe she’d be able to help him get through the tough times ahead. 

They knew the three of them were back because Chopper’s grumbling immediately filled the quiet ship. Pelle was sitting on the ledge above the cargo hold when Ezra walked in. He slumped down next to her. 

“Hey kid.” He looked at her. “Hey Pelle.” She patted her shoulder and he leaned his head on it. “Do you want to talk about it?” She felt him shake his head. “There’s not much to talk about. There was a prison riot and they didn’t make it out.” 

Pelle let her legs dangle over the ledge. “When my mother died there was a dark spot in my life for a while. It was only after my time of grieving that I was able to remember that everything lives within the Force. So I figured that since they all live within the Force then no one’s ever really gone.” 

Ezra looked up at her from where he was leaning on her shoulder. “That helps me a lot. Thanks Pelle. You’re a good friend.” Pelle ruffled his hair and he leaned away quickly. “Okay. I take it back.” 

Pelle gave him a playful shove. “Too late you already said it.” He rolled his eyes. “One time. Let me win just once.” She shook her head. “You have to earn the victory kid.” She got up and walked through the door leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts. 

After a few more days of milling around in space and cleaning her blaster at least twice, Pelle heard the fantastic news. Chopper had located a planet worthy of a base. The crew met in the main room to see the planet pulled up on the star chart. Hera had sent a squadron to look over the planet for a good spot of land and set up so the only thing they could do was wait. 

Pelle looked to Chopper. She had no idea how out of everyone he was the one to find the base. He did the least work out of all of the crew. Any other day and Pelle would have thought that to be unfair, but she was just happy to have a plan. The crew was in much better spirits. Pelle looked around the small room. Everyone was talking excitedly about what they were gonna do once they got to the new place. Even Sabine was talking to the others, a good sign that she was getting out of her post-Ketsu mood. 

They stayed in the main room for a couple of hours before Hera’s com went off. The others stopped talking and looked to her, impatient for the news. Hera answered it. “Good news Captain, the planet is good to go!” Pelle clapped her hands together and danced around Ev happily. Hera thanked the squad leader and hung up. 

She looked at the others. “Let’s go check out the new place!” The others agreed and got ready for the hyperspace jump. 

The trip seemed to last a lifetime. Pelle usually loved travelling through lightspeed but the excitement of a new base and being able to leave the small space of her room on the Ghost made her ready to sprint down the ramp. It had been a few hours since they jumped and Pelle hadn’t stopped pacing by the ramp. Ezra and Sabine sat on the ledge above and watched her go back and forth. Pelle hadn’t noticed them. 

Once she reached the right side of the room Ezra let out a cheer, she stopped and looked up at them. “What are you guys doing?” Ezra started laughing and fell backwards as Sabine rolled her eyes at his behavior. “We’ve been counting how many times you paced to each side. You just reached fifty.” Pelle let out a small laugh, “have I really been pacing that much?” 

Ezra had recovered and was sitting up again. “Yeah, since we first jumped. You haven’t stopped.” Pelle scratched the back of her head. “Right…” Ezra patted the space next to him. “How about you come sit with us. Give your feet a break.” 

Pelle stuck her tongue out at him as she climbed the ladder up to where they were. She walked over and sat next to Ezra. Her feet did feel a little tired but she wasn’t going to admit that. 

Pelle and Ezra talked about all of the worlds they wanted to visit once the war was over and soon got into an argument of whether they would go to Coruscant or Naboo first. “No no Ezra you aren’t listening. Naboo has giant waterfalls! Coruscant is all city! The whole thing!” 

“Naboo sounds like Lothal! We can see a waterfall on any planet!” 

“You’re kidding right? Naboo has some of the best architecture! The art within the palace is said to be magnificent!” 

“Coruscant has the Jedi temple.” Pelle paused. They had both heard all of Kanan’s stories about the beauty of the temple and Pelle did want to see the interior with her own eyes. She gave Ezra a look. “You know what. We can go there first. However, you have to jump into a lake on Naboo with me from the top of a waterfall.” Pelle held out her hand. “What do you say to that?” 

Ezra pretended to be deep in thought before finally grabbing her hand and shaking it. “Let’s do it. Once this whole Empire business is over. Maybe I’ll be a full Jedi Knight by then.” Pelle laughed. “Whatever you say Loth rat.” He gave her a playful shove as Hera’s voice alerted them that they were coming up on the planet. 

Pelle and Ezra jumped up startling Sabine who had been staring off into space trying to drown out their bickering over vacation destinations. Pelle and Ezra made a mad dash for the ladder, Pelle getting there first due to her longer legs. She slid down as fast as possible and ran to the ramp. Ezra stopped next to her and they felt the ship touch down. 

Pelle turned to Ezra. “Race you to the surface!” Ezra flicked his hair out of his face. “You aren’t going to win this time.” Pelle gave him a ‘wanna bet’ face as the ramp began lowering. 

Pelle had indeed won the race, Ezra claimed that she had tripped him on while going down the ramp but she feigned innocence. Once they had managed to catch their breath they looked around in amazement. The place the scouts had picked was a huge coral like structure and it went very high into the sky. 

Pelle turned back to the Ghost, the rest of the crew was unloading supplies and other necessities for building a base. Hera waved at her to go ahead and look around as Ev began making her way over to Pelle. The young girl turned back around to the structure as Ev stopped next to her. “Let’s go find a cooler place than Ezra.” Ev gave her version of a laugh and the two started walking down the landing strip towards the main hub of the base. 

The other rebel cells that had joined the Ghost crew on Chopper base, a name Hera had come up with much to the other’s disapproval, were busy setting up their own areas and stations. Pelle and Ev went through and introduced themselves to anyone they could find. They inspected the ships other’s flew in on and decided that the Ghost wasn’t so bad afterall. The other ships would seem much smaller due to all of the crew onboard. 

Pelle motioned to Ev who was scanning plants by the base of the coral like structure. “Come on, let’s find somewhere with a cool view.” 

Just as they were walking towards one of the lower pieces Pelle heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see Rex walking towards them bucket in arm. Pelle raced over to where he stood Ev right behind her. “Rex! Where’ve you been!?” 

The clone gave her a smile and patted Ev as she rolled up next to him. “I’ve been helping Ahsoka with some, ah, Jedi stuff. Searching for some temple she says is important.” 

Pelle’s eyes widened. She hadn’t seen Ahsoka for a while so hearing about her gave Pelle a small bit of relief. “Did you find it?” Rex shook his head. “No, Ahsoka doesn’t know where to look next, the trail we were following went cold.” 

Pelle took that moment to look around the busy base. “Is Ahsoka here?” She looked back to Rex hopefully. “Sadly no, she took off a couple of rotations ago talking about some vision she had.” He noticed Pelle’s crestfallen glance. “But hey you never know she might come back now that you lot are here.” He added quickly. Pelle brightened again. “Do you really think so?” Rex gave her a nod. “She’ll come back. She always does.” 

Pelle and Rex chatted for a bit about the base construction and where everything was going to be when Hera commed her to meet up at the Ghost. 

Pelle, Rex and Ev all made their way back to where the ship had landed at the end of the landing strip. They walked over to Hera and the other woman turned to her and Rex. 

“Good you brought Rex. One of our scouts has gone missing and I need him and Sabine to go and find her.” 

Pelle looked to Ev as Sabine and Rex hopped into one of the smaller ships nearby and took off, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Ev chirped in agreement. 


	15. "May the Force be with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working every day for the past couple of weeks so I was not able to write very much. However, I have a few days off this week so hopefully I will be able to get a couple chapters up. Thanks for all the reads and kudos on this work it really means a lot to me :). I would love to hear feedback on the previous chapters and the ones posted in the future so feel free to drop a comment. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter ❤.

**Chapter 15, “May the Force be with you.”**

Pelle’s bad feeling only got worse as Sabine and Rex failed to come back after thirty minutes. She paced back and forth at the base of the Ghost’s ramp. 

As she was pacing Hera emerged from within the ship and looked down at her. “You know pacing like that isn’t going to make the others respond any faster.” She stopped walking. “Well staying here and doing nothing doesn’t help either.” Hera gave her a dismissive wave. “We are just getting ready to go out in search of them. It’s only been thirty minutes. I’m sure they are fine.” 

Pelle crossed her arms. “You’re one hundred percent sure?” Hera shrugged. “More like ninety eight.” She turned back into the ship and gave a wave over her shoulder, “Come on Pel’ let’s go find them.” The young girl bounded up the ramp at lightning speed. Hopefully her bad feeling was just that, a feeling nothing else. 

The ship landed next to the Phantom with a soft thud. Pelle was the first to her feet and already down the ship’s ramp faster than one could say karabast, and after the group saw what was outside Zeb had indeed said it fast. 

Sabine was waving off a bunch of spider-like creatures with a pole when she noticed the others. “Bout’ time you got here! I could use a little help!” Kanan and Ezra gave each other a look and started to walk towards her. Hera and Pelle followed them. Zeb seemed apprehensive to leave the ramp. “You know what. I’ll stay on the ship. Make sure Chopper doesn’t break something.” He turned back up the ramp and disappeared inside. 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “It’s just a few spiders. What’s his problem?” Hera gave her a light laugh. “He has a thing against bugs and creatures with more than four legs. Thinks they’re ‘excessive’.” It was Pelle’s turn to laugh. “That’s ridiculous. They’re just spiders.” As usual she wasn’t watching where she was going and ran right into Ezra’s back. She fell to the ground with a thud. Ezra turned around and gave her a  _ watch it  _ look. She stuck her tongue out at him as she rose to her feet. “Why’d we stop?” 

Kanan waved an arm towards Sabine and the spiders. “These spiders are blocking the way. If we try and go to Sabine they’ll surround us and block our path back to the Ghost.” Pelle scrunched her nose as she looked at the spiders surrounding Sabine. “Well, they aren’t attacking her...so what if you guys lift her out of there?” Kanan shook his head violently. “No no no. We are not doing that.” 

Ezra cracked his knuckles. “We are  _ so  _ doing that.” Hera looked at the three with a confused glance. “What exactly are we doing?” 

“It’s this game we made up. It’s meant to help me with levitation of objects.” Ezra told her while stretching his limbs. Kanan sighed. “What if it doesn’t work?” Ezra and Pelle gave each other a look. “It’ll work. I’ve done it a million times.” Kanan looked skeptical and Hera looked more confused. “That still doesn’t answer my question.” 

Ezra turned towards Sabine and the spiders. Pelle looked excited. “He’s going to use the Force to throw Sabine over our heads.” Hera’s eyes widened. “Oh no no no, this is not happening. Sabine could get seriously hurt.” Pelle looked to Kanan hopefully. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Fine, fine. It’ll work Hera,” he gave Ezra a  _ do not mess this up  _ face, and turned to Hera, “she won’t get hurt because I’ll catch her on this side.” Hera looked at Pelle, “and you’ve done this before? It’s safe?” Pelle nodded. “Yeah, and I’ve never gotten hurt besides it’s fun.” 

Before Hera could respond to her Sabine yelled out from across the rocks. “Can you guys hurry up with the rescue plan?! I can’t back up much farther over here!” Ezra wasted no time and jogged closer to Sabine and the spiders, who had by now noticed the others. A few began turning away from Sabine. Pelle shifted from foot to foot. “Hey uh guys, now might be the time to do it. Those bugs are walking this way.” 

Ezra closed his eyes and reached out towards Sabine. Sure enough she began to rise off of the ground. Kanan readied himself next to Hera and Pelle. “Now Ezra!” With a yell Ezra tossed Sabine over the spiders and across the rocks. Kanan reached out and caught her with the Force. As he lowered her to the ground the spiders began walking faster towards them. Ezra ran over. “Ok I think it’s time to leave.” Pelle shook her head. “We need to find Rex first.” Sabine nodded. “The spiders took him into those caves.” She pointed behind them. 

By now the spiders had formed and arc around them blocking the path back to the Ghost. Just as Kanan had predicted. “Okay, caves it is then. Let’s go.” Hera said as she turned around towards the entrance. Once the group was inside the spiders had stopped following them. Pelle held her blaster a little tighter. “This is definitely a trap guys.” Ezra gave her a shove. “Don’t say that. You’ll jinx us.” Pelle shoved him back. “But it is!” Hera put an arm between them. “Ok, I think we should split up. Kanan and Ezra you go to the left up here. Pelle, Sabine you’re with me.” Kanan looked at Hera with a confused glance but she pretended not to see it. Ezra groaned and began walking to the left with Kanan in tow, muttering about traps and how Pelle wasn’t always right. 

Once they were out of sight the others began down the path to the right. While they were walking Pelle reached out for Sabine’s arm and gave it a light squeeze. The other girl turned to her. “What it is Pel’?” 

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Sabine gave her a smile. “Woulda’ been toast if it wasn’t for you guys. Who would’ve thought, that weird game you and Ezra made actually saved my life.” Pelle laughed. “Sometimes we have good ideas.” Hera waved at them from up ahead on the path. “Keep it down. We aren’t the only ones down here.” The two joined her at the end of the tunnel. Pelle took that as her opportunity. “So why did you send the two Jedi off. A lightsaber would come in handy right about now, I can barely see.” Hera gave her a look that could wither a plant. “Pelle.” She said with a tone bordering lecture. That shut her up quickly. Nothing worse than getting a parent upset enough to the point of lecture. 

After a few moments of silence Hera spoke again. “We need to get used to not having them around.” Pelle looked to Sabine who leaned over and whispered. “I’ll tell you later.” 

The three emerged from the tunnel into a large cavern. Shells and webbing covered the floor and walls. A voice called out from above. “Took your time I see.” They looked up to see Rex trapped within the legs of a spider. Pelle motioned to Sabine who moved to the other side of where Rex was suspended. Together they pulled the legs apart and Rex fell to the ground. Hera helped him up and Rex shuddered as he picked his helmet up off of the ground. “Being in here made me relive some bad memories. If it’s okay with the rest of you I would like to leave.” 

The ground around them began to shake and the spiders began to stir. “Preferably now.” The others nodded and took off for the exit at a run. Once they were in the tunnel back spiders began to come from all sides. Sabine gave Rex a blaster and they began to protect the other’s backs. Sabine shouted to them over the noise. “Aim for the eyes!” Pelle shook her head. “Easier said than done!” 

As she was aiming for a spider to their left one emerged from above. As it was about to pounce a lightsaber emerged from out of nowhere and stabbed through one of its eyes. The others backed up as the body fell in front of them. Kanan stood in a defensive stance in front of the group as Ezra stood to the rear. Hera looked relieved. “Good to see you.” Kanan smiled. “I knew you’d miss me.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Save it for when we are out of immediate danger please!” Kanan turned back around towards the spiders at the front. “On the count of three we run towards the exit. It’s straight ahead.” Sabine and Rex shot at a couple more spiders from the back. 

“One!” Pelle sighed. 

“Two!” She now understood Zeb's hatred for bugs. 

“Three!” 

The group took off as fast as they could, dodging and blasting spiders as they went. Once outside the caves Hera commed Chopper and Zeb. “The Ghost better be ready to fly!” There was an affirmative beep from Ev and a loud grumble from Chopper as the crew made their way up the ramp. 

They all stumbled into the pit’ minus Rex and Zeb with Hera already starting up the engines before she even landed in her chair. As they began to rise into the air more spiders emerged from the caves. Pelle flicked her hands anxiously. So her bad feeling turned out to be more reality than fiction. Hera yelled something to Chopper and the Ghost took off from the ground. 

Once in the air Hera took off towards the base as fast as possible. Pelle and the others standing stumbled backwards at the shift in speed. Something was bothering Hera, Pelle could just barely sense the twinges of annoyance leaving her body in small waves. Ezra had noticed it and shifted a little closer to the exit. The only person in the room who seemed oblivious was Kanan. Pelle rolled her eyes and looked at Sabine who was already looking towards her. She gave Pelle an exasperated look and mouthed the word ‘men’. Pelle stifled a laugh. 

Ezra had bolted out of the ship as soon as they had landed. Hera had stormed out shortly after, droids in tow. Kanan was walking towards the door when Sabine stopped him. “You need to talk to her about this.” Kanan gave her a puzzled look. “What do you mean?” 

Pelle groaned and Sabine shushed her. “Hera is upset about you leaving.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you sure? She seemed fine to me.” 

Sabine shook her head. “She is the opposite of fine. Just go talk to her.” Kanan raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll go talk to her.” Sabine gave a satisfied nod. “Good.” She turned to Pelle. “Come on Pel’ let’s go see how Rex is feeling.” Pelle moved to the door, eager to get off of the ship and out of the tense atmosphere. 

Pelle spotted her almost instantly. The blue and white of her montrals and her orange skin stuck out amongst the greys and greens of the surrounding rebels. Pelle ran towards Ahsoka faster than Ev with messed up wiring. Sabine jogged after her laughing and yelled at her to slow down. Pelle ignored her and skidded to a halt in front of Rex and Ahsoka. 

The older woman smiled at her. “Pelle. It’s good to see you again.” Sabine walked up next to Rex. “Told you she’d flip out.” Pelle whirled around to face her and Rex. “You knew Ahsoka was going to be here and you didn’t tell me?!” 

Rex held up his hands. “I just found out earlier today.” Sabine grimaced. “Surprise?” Ahsoka laughed at the exchange between the three of them. Pelle turned back to Ahsoka once she heard her laughing. She crossed her arms. Ahsoka patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I would be arriving today.” Pelle uncrossed her arms. “That’s okay.” Ahsoka stroked a hand across her chin thoughtfully. “How about we catch up in say thirty minutes by my ship. I have some things I need to finish here but I’ll meet you then okay?” Pelle perked up. “Okay sounds great!” She grabbed Sabine’s hand and tugged her back the way they had come. Sabine let out a noise of surprise as she was pulled through the crowd milling about. 

Pelle was many things, funny, loyal, brash, and a little bit arrogant at times but impatient was not one of them. So as Sabine watched her fiddle with the same two parts for the millionth time she decided to say something. “You know you usually aren’t like this.” Pelle looked up from the pieces of scrap metal in her hands at Sabine. “What do you mean?” 

“Impatient. Nervous.” 

She leaned against the side of the ramp to Ahsoka’s ship. Pelle fidgeted a bit more with the scraps. “I just want to see Ahsoka,” she looked up at the ship they were in front of, “I just have a feeling.” Sabine tilted her head. “What kind of feeling?” 

Pelle put the pieces down. “Just a feeling.” Sabine huffed. “Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Shut me out, push me away. I want to help. To understand.” She walked to the edge of the ramp where Pelle was sitting and stood in front of her. Pelle leaned back and tilted her head so she was looking at her. “I don’t see how you can say that when you do the same thing.” 

Sabine put her hands on her hips. “I don’t see how that is relevant right now. We are talking about you!” 

Pelle stood quickly and looked down slightly at Sabine, “and I told you that it was just a feeling. I get those sometimes.” She backed away slightly and her shoulders drooped. “Look. I don’t mean to push you away, I just...it’s difficult to tell you things.” Sabine stepped closer. “What do you mean?” Pelle looked away. 

“Pel’?” Sabine began reaching for her hand when a short cough interrupted. She pulled her hand back and turned around. Ahsoka stood a little ways away from the two, she looked at Sabine with a calculating glance. Sabine quickly looked back at Pelle who hadn’t moved from where she was standing at the base of the ramp. She sighed. “We’ll talk more about this later okay?” Pelle nodded as Sabine made her way towards where the Ghost was parked. 

Ahsoka walked up to the ramp of her ship and sat down. She guestered for Pelle to do the same. She sighed as she sat down. Ahsoka picked up one of the pieces of scrap metal left on the ground. “So...what was that all about?” Pelle shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean by that.” 

“Well one wouldn’t have to have a deep connection to the Force to feel the tension I just walked into.” She gave Pelle a playful nudge and the other girl couldn’t help but smile at her. “Alright I’ll admit it was a little dramatic,” she held up her hands, “but I didn’t start it.” 

“Uh huh…” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “She was being a little hypocritical. She was going on about how I never open up around her and that I ‘shut her out’ but then she turns around and does the same thing.” Pelle crossed her arms. “I just don’t see how she can say that to me.” 

Ahsoka looked out towards the rest of the base thoughtfully. “Sounds like you need to talk. I mean really talk. I’d hate to see this damage your..ah friendship.” Pelle’s head snapped up. “Okay what do  _ you  _ mean by  _ that _ ?” Ahsoka laughed. “Oh stop it Pelle, I just meant you should talk to her." The other girl laughed too. “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” Ahsoka’s face turned serious. “Good. I have some things I need to tell you.” 

Pelle turned to face Ahsoka, worry gracing her face. “What’s wrong?” Ahsoka shook her head, lekku swinging slightly. “Nothing's wrong exactly, there’s just something I need to find out. I've been having visions about someone from my past and I need to find out why.” 

Pelle felt her heart sink. She knew what was about to be said. “I’m taking Ezra and Kanan with me to help find the reason behind the visions.” Pelle nodded slowly. “How long will you be gone?” Ahsoka shrugged slightly, “I don’t know, it might be a few days or a few weeks.” She began to stand. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t get into too much trouble.” 

Pelle smiled and stood next to her. “I’m sure you will.” Ahsoka put a hand on her shoulder. “We will see each other soon. I can feel it.” Pelle rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug. Ahsoka let out a laugh of surprise and hugged her back. Pelle didn’t let go until Kanan and Ezra walked up next to them. 

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Pelle we aren’t going to be gone  _ that  _ long.” Kanan flicked the side of his head and they began bickering back and forth. Ahsoka and Pelle shared a look. “Okay guys, we should get going,” Ahsoka said to break up their arguing. Ezra instantly perked up, waved to Pelle, and raced off towards the Phantom. Kanan gave her a small nod and began walking after him. Ahsoka patted her shoulder and turned to walk after them when Pelle spoke. “Ahsoka.” The other woman turned to face her. “May the Force be with you.” Ahsoka smiled and continued to the ship. 

Pelle stood and watched them take off from the platform. As she watched them leave the atmosphere she felt as though there was something she should have said to Ahsoka but pushed it aside.

The days on Chopper base after the group had left seemed to drag on for Pelle. She found herself pacing the border where Ezra used to sit often. By the third day Hera had noticed her restlessness. Pelle was sitting on the ground watching the spiders outside the border when Hera walked up flight helmet in hand. “Hey Pel’ are you doing anything right now?” Pelle opened her eyes and turned to where Hera was standing. “Not really, what’s up?” 

Hera held the helmet out to her. “Want to test out a fighter for us?” Pelle jumped up and snatched the helmet. “Yes! Of course!” She looked back to where all the A-wings were sitting. “Which one?!” Hera smiled. “The one with the blue stripes.” Pelle spotted the ship and took off at top speed. Hera laughed and told her to slow down, while she walked after her. 

Once Pelle got to the base of the ship Ev rolled out from behind beeping out excitedly. Pelle smiled and patted her dome. “I know. I am so excited to get out of the base for a while.” She looked up at the ship. It wasn’t hers but she was glad someone was letting her borrow it. 

Hera walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “I managed to talk a pilot into letting you borrow her ship for a little test flight on the new engine we installed.” Pelle walked around to the back to inspect the engine. After a few minutes she returned to the ladder satisfied with her inspection. “Okay Hera, I think I’m ready.” Hera nodded and waved a hand to the ship. “Alright climb up there.” 

Pelle grinned and put the helmet on her head. She climbed up the ladder and hopped into the pilot seat. Ev used her rockets to jump into the droid port. Pelle looked at all of the controls and sighed. Finally, she would be able to fly. Hera had shown her the controls and what all the buttons did in the A-wings when they first landed days ago and Pelle had been itching for a chance to get behind the wheel, so to speak. Hera gave her a thumbs up from down below and pulled the ladder away. Pelle turned her attention to the control panel before her. She flipped a few switches and felt the engine roar to life. Ev beeped that all systems were operational and Pelle began to pull the ship up into the air. 

Once in the air Pelle pushed the ship forward and began to fly higher, further, and way faster. She flew up above the top of Chopper base and whooped as she did a few loops, Ev screaming at her to cut it out. Pelle laughed as she continued testing the speed of the engine. After flying around the base for a couple hours Pelle landed back on the pad where Hera and Sabine were waiting. Ev boosted out as Pelle climbed down the ladder. She took off the helmet and walked over to where the others were standing. 

“Hey guys.” 

Hera greeted her warmly while Sabine just gave her a small wave. Pelle chose to shrug off the not so warm greeting from Sabine and focused her attention on Hera. “Hera, that engine is a good one. The pilot of this ship is lucky to have it.” Hera nodded. “That’s good. We are hoping to find more parts to build more like it.” 

“Well, if they need any help with the construction just let me know.” Hera smiled. “Of course Pel’.” Pelle glanced over at the one X-wing parked near the back of the pad and then looked to Hera. “I think next time I would like to try out one of those.” Hera laughed. “Maybe when the Rebellion is a little more structured Pel’. We don’t have many of those.” Pelle said she understood and handed the helmet back to Hera. She gave Sabine one last glance and headed over to where the Ghost was parked. 


	16. "It's how they win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. ❤

**Chapter 16, “It’s how they win.”**

It had been a few days since the group had last heard from Kanan and the others. Pelle hoped they were all okay. She hadn’t slept well the night before and was up earlier than the rest of the remaining crew.  She moved to the edge of her bed, something felt off but she couldn’t tell what. As much as she’d hate to admit it, she missed Ezra. He usually knew how to help her out in times like this. She missed Kanan too, even though he was a little more reserved he was always willing to help. 

Pelle got dressed quickly while trying to stay quiet since Sabine was still sleeping in the bunk above hers. Pelle had just placed her gun in its holster when Sabine called out to her. “Pel’? What time is it?” 

“Early, go back to sleep Sabine.” Sabine rubbed her eyes, nodded, and laid back down. 

It was just early enough that the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Pelle walked over to where Chopper and Ev were charging. She knelt down and pressed Ev’s power button, the little droid whirred awake and happily greeted her friend. “Yes, good morning Ev. Hey, what do you say to a little walk?” Ev unhooked from her station and rolled out and down the ramp. Pelle smiled and went down after her. 

They used to go on little walks around Lothal when Pelle was younger. Her Gramms never let her leave the house without Ev. As she stepped out onto the quiet base she felt the strange ache she had earlier return. She held her head. The last time a feeling like the one now had happened was when she held Ezra’s crystal. Only this one wasn’t the same, it was more painful. Ev rolled up to her and whirred in concern. Pelle waved her off. “It’s nothing. Just a headache. It’ll go away.” She shook her head a bit trying to get rid of the ache. “Come on, I saw a path down this way yesterday.” She began walking and Ev followed her. 

As they moved down the path Ev started asking Pelle questions. “What? No. I told you I’m fine Ev. There’s no need to worry, man you sound like Gramms.” 

“I hope they’re okay too. Ahsoka said they wouldn’t be gone too long. Maybe they’ll be back today.” 

“She said she needed to find out about a vision she had.” 

“Yeah it sounded important.” 

They stopped near a few rocks and Pelle sat down. “It’s not just them I’m worried about. I’m worried about everyone here and all across the galaxy. From what I’ve seen the rebellion is small. How are we going to stand up against the Empire?” 

“I just feel with every defeat we seem to get even smaller.” 

“Thinking like that is what they want. It’s how they win, by making you feel alone.”

Pelle turned around to see Hera standing a little ways away with Chopper. Hera guestered to him. “He said you had taken Ev early this morning and that he was worried.” Chopper grumbled and swatted at Hera’s hand. She laughed at him. “Oh come on Chop, showing that you care won’t rust your bolts.” 

She turned back to Pelle. “What are you doing out here so early?” Pelle stood and walked over to the ledge and looked out at the rising sun. “I just needed to clear my mind,” she smiled, “and I had a headache.” 

Hera walked over and put a hand on her forehead. “You don’t feel too hot to me.” Pelle snorted. “Hera, you know that trick doesn’t work for you right?” Hera sighed. “Well I thought I’d give it a try anyway. I’ve seen mothers do it before and it worked for them so I thought…” Pelle raised an eyebrow. Hera shook her head. “You know what, nevermind that. How are you doing? You know since Ahsoka left? I know it was difficult for you.” 

Pelle began walking back towards the base and Hera fell into step next to her. “It was hard to say goodbye without knowing when she’ll be back. The Force told me she was important and that I needed to stay close to her. So I tried but she’s off doing Jedi stuff and I…” She looked down at her boots, dust had almost covered them entirely. “I can’t do the things they can. So I’m not of any use.” Hera stopped walking and took Pelle’s thin hands. “Just because you can’t lift things with your mind or swing a laser sword doesn’t mean you're not helpful. Look at me, I’m about as Force deaf as you can get but I still find ways to help them do what they need to do.” She smiled at Pelle. “When I was a child during the war the Jedi came to my homeworld only a few times. They helped my father free Ryloth from the Separatists. I saw one in person.” Pelle’s eyes widened. “What did they look like?” Hera scoffed. “Oh well you know, they looked like normal people.” Pelle rolled her eyes and Hera laughed. “Oh and they had a lightsaber on their belt. What I’m trying to say is that then we needed the Jedi to protect us but now, they need us to help protect them.” Pelle nodded. “I think I understand.” “Good, now come on I have some meetings I need to go to and since Kanan isn’t here I’m dragging you with me.” 

Pelle sighed as she began walking again, “Well I have nothing better to do.” 

Pelle would have rather jumped into a sarlacc pit than sit through a meeting with rebel leaders and listen to how they were losing. Hera promised that it wouldn’t take too long but the rebel leaders apparently had much to discuss that day. The two walked up to the main projector table where Commander Sato and Rex were waiting, the other leaders already in the call. 

Hera took her place at the table and Pelle tried her best to be small. Sato started the meeting once Hera had walked up. “As the rest of you know, we have been losing more and more ships and pilots each supply run. It is getting increasingly difficult to travel through hyperspace lanes without an ambush. So, I am proposing that we send out a few scouts to find safe hyperspace lanes for us to use. In the meantime I think it wise to call back all ships and remaining troops to their bases for a regrouping.” 

Pelle looked at Hera who was deep in thought. If the Empire was finding their hyperspace routes they would be able to track them back to Chopper base and the other rebel bases throughout the outer rim. A few other leaders chimed in with agreements of calling back all forces when Hera spoke up. “A member of my crew mentioned a small outpost in the Concord Dawn sector.” Sato and the other leaders looked to her. “However, the group posted there are Mandalorians so I’m not sure how welcoming they will be if a Rebel command ship drops into their space.” The leaders began talking amongst themselves for a few minutes before Sato finally spoke again. “Captain Syndulla, you have a Mandalorian in your crew do you not?” Hera nodded. “Yes sir, her name is Sabine, why?” 

“Well if she goes to Concord Dawn with say a couple more pilots perhaps she would be able to negotiate an agreement with this group. We would like to talk to her more on this matter if or when she decides to go through with this mission.” Hera nodded and the leaders moved on to the next order of business. Pelle found herself zoning in and out of the conversation many times throughout the day. She heard mention of a larger Rebel base being constructed but she missed what planet it would be on. There was also talk of the low pilot numbers and the number of ships needing repair. Hera chimed in that she and Pelle would be able to fix the ones located on Chopper base. Pelle groaned internally, she liked fixing ships but the numbers being tossed about throughout this call were starting to make her head ache again. 

The meeting ended up lasting all day. A few of the leaders had left mid call to attend to issues on their own bases so by the end of it only Commander Sato and a senator of somewhere remained. After thirty more minutes of them discussing things occurring in the Senate the call was ended. Sato excused himself and left Rex, Hera, and Pelle alone at the table. They talked for a few little while on the events of the day when Sabine and Zeb walked up, droids in tow. They were all talking about random things when a rebel officer ran up to them. “Captain Syndulla! We’ve just got reports that the Phantom has exited hyperspace and is landing on the planet now!” Hera thanked the officer and the group turned to see the Phantom starting it’s landing sequence just a little ways in front of them. 

Pelle looked to the ship and felt her heart sink. Something was very, very wrong. 

The ship landed and the ramp seemed to open in slow motion. Ezra emerged with a severely wounded Kanan. Hera gasped and ran forwards to him while Ezra stood almost paralyzed on the ramp. Rex had walked up next to Pelle and put an arm around her to keep her from collapsing. The two looked to Ezra who just shook his head sadly before walking down the ramp and up towards his spot on the ridge.

Sabine couldn't take her eyes off of Kanan. He was blind that much was easy to see, but how remained a mystery. Ezra had run off somewhere but Zeb had gone after him to make sure he was alright. Sabine turned to where Rex and Pelle were standing. Well Rex was standing and Pelle was leaning on Ev for support. Rex gave Sabine a wave and she walked over. Pelle didn’t move from her spot when the other girl came over. 

Rex pulled Sabine aside, away from Pelle. “She’s not in a great place right now. I know you guys are going through something but it would be really helpful if you could stay by her. At least until she gets through the shock of...these events.” Rex didn’t sound too great either but Sabine figured he was expecting something like this to happen at some point. Pelle on the other hand fully believed Ahsoka would be returning on that ship with the others. Sabine walked back over to Pelle and pressed a hand to her shoulder. “Hey. Pel’?” She didn’t get a response. Ev whirred and shook a bit which jolted Pelle out of a trance like state. She looked up at Sabine. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I just wanted to walk you back to the Ghost. It’s getting dark and the others will want to make sure you’re alright.” Pelle began to stand and Sabine took her arm to support her. 

They made their way over to the Ghost and walked up the ramp. Sabine was practically carrying Pelle once they made it to their shared room. The poor girl seemed to have lost all energy at the loss of Ahsoka. Sabine helped her onto the lower bunk and pulled her dust coated boots off. Pelle rolled over to face the wall away from Sabine. “Get some rest okay Pel’?” The other girl didn’t respond. Sabine sighed and began to walk towards the door. “Sabine?” She stopped and turned back to face Pelle. “Yeah?” 

“Can you stay?” 

“Sure, I can stay.” She walked back over to the lower bunk and sat down. Pelle pulled herself over to her and laid her head in Sabine’s lap. She let out a small “thank you” and closed her eyes. Sabine tried to stay as still as possible as the other girl drifted asleep.

Pelle felt the breeze and heard the grass swaying before she opened her eyes. She was on Lothal that much was clear but something was different. It was too quiet to be near Capital city. She looked around at the miles upon miles of grass. 

Was she on Lothal? 

She was about to start walking when a bird flying directly above caught her attention. It began to fly closer to her when the scene changed. This time she was in the city. It was night time and she was standing near what looked like a fuel depot. Once again the scene changed and she saw a frozen lake with what looked to be a house on the edge. She turned to take in more of the beautiful view but instead of seeing more of the surrounding nature she saw a long corridor. Something was calling her name at the end of it. She began walking towards it. 

Sabine held Pelle down by the shoulders. She was moving at strange intervals and her body kept jerking back and forth. After a few more minutes of calling her name and shaking her by the shoulders Pelle woke up. Sabine let out a sigh of relief. “Kriff Pel’ you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Pelle looked up at her from where she was still laying. “I just had the strangest dream.” She looked into Sabine’s eyes. “It felt so real.” Sabine shook her head. “I think you’re still in shock from what happened today. I think you need to just try and relax.” 

“I saw Lothal and a lake.” Sabine moved Pelle back to the other side of the bed and placed the pillow under her head. “Uh huh. That’s great Pel’.” Sabine had no idea as to what she was going on about but at least she wasn’t lifting things into the air like Ezra did when he had weird dreams. Sabine unhooked Pelle’s goggles from her belt and set them on the table. “Do you want to sleep in this or?” Pelle didn’t answer. Sabine looked down to see her asleep once again. She smiled slightly. “Please stay asleep this time.” She moved over to the table and began to take off her armor pieces. Once she was done she changed into her sleep clothes. Hopefully nothing would attack the base later in the night. She thought back to the spiders and how terrifying it had been to be surrounded by them. She shuddered a bit and climbed up onto her bed. She laid on her stomach and after a few more minutes of wondering how the others were doing she drifted off to sleep. 

Hera didn’t know what to do. Kanan had explained what happened while they were on the planet Malachor and it was all too much for Hera. She had stopped him halfway to ask questions, which he answered patiently. When he told her how he was blinded she stood up and declared they needed to hunt this guy down. Kanan said that he was ‘too dangerous’ and that he didn’t want to risk anyone else’s safety. Which Hera understood but still, she was upset. Now after a night of restless sleep she walked over to Ezra and Zeb’s room. As usual Zeb was knocked out and Ezra was asleep with a pillow covering his head. She smiled and shut the door. Next she walked down the hall to Sabine and Pelle’s room. Rex had mentioned that Sabine took Pelle back to the ship after the news of Ahsoka’s death.

Hera paused before she opened their door. She hoped Pelle hadn’t suddenly developed the ability to make objects float. She’d been hit with floating shoes too many times to count from both Kanan and Ezra and their weird Force dreams. She opened the door and was instantly relieved. No floating shoes in sight. Just Sabine’s armor scattered all across the floor. Speaking of Sabine she was laying on her stomach with one arm dangling off the edge fast asleep. Pelle on the other hand was sitting up in the dark staring at the wall. She looked at Hera as the door shut behind her. 

“Are you alright Pel’?” The other girl didn’t say anything she just rubbed under her eyes and nodded. Hera felt her heart break for the second time in the span of a few hours. She carefully avoided the armor on the floor and sat down next to Pelle on her tiny bed. She opened her arms, Pelle collapsed into them and began to cry. Hera had seen Pelle go through many things throughout the past few months they had been together but she’d never seen her cry. It stung seeing her in so much pain. She rubbed circles on the young girl’s back as she cried in her arms. “It’s going to be okay Pel’, just let it out.” She only seemed to cry harder at that and Hera hugged her tighter. 

Sabine woke to the sound of crying and was upright in less than a second. She pulled herself over the side of the bed ready to comfort Pelle only to find her curled into Hera’s side. Hera looked up and gave her a small wave with her free hand. “Morning Sabine.” 

“What happened?” Concern clouding over her face.

“I was checking in on you guys and I felt that she needed a hug.” She looked at Pelle who had wrapped her thin arms firmly around Hera’s torso. “Seems I was right, as usual.” Sabine bowed her head. “I guess so.” Sabine mentally kicked herself. Of course Pelle would need a hug. That’s what people do when they’re sad and in need of support. 

Hera raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s on  _ your  _ mind?” 

“Nothing. I...I’m fine. Just focus on helping her. She needs all the support she can get right now.” Hera began protesting and saying how she needed to take care of herself too but Sabine waved her off and began gathering her armor off of the ground. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay.” She grabbed the last few pieces of armor, her shoes, and walked out of the room. 

Hera sighed. “All I do is worry about you kids.” 

Pelle had eventually stopped crying. Her eyes and mouth felt impossibly dry. Hera was still holding her in her arms. Pelle slowly began to unravel herself and sat up. Hera eyed her carefully. “Do you have a headache again?” She placed the back of her hand on Pelle’s forehead which got a tiny smile from the girl. Hera knew that feeling for Pelle’s temperature was not going to work for her due to her higher body temperature but the fact that she still did it warmed Pelle’s heart. She had forgotten what it was like to have a motherly figure. 

Hera noticed her staring. “Is everything alright?” Pelle nodded slowly. “I think…,” she paused and took a deep breath, “I think Ahsoka would want me to continue the fight.” Hera tilted her head. “Against the Empire?” 

“Yes. She would want me to help bring it down. To help protect the galaxy against tyranny and to free worlds from leaders who rule using hate and cruelty.” Hera smiled, she sounded just like Kanan. “Well, I think we should start with a shower and something to eat for you then we can help bring down the Empire one buckethead at a time.” Pelle beamed up at Hera for the first time that week and jumped up. “Maybe Zeb can show me how to throw some guys!” Hera laughed. “If you suddenly gain the strength of a fully grown Lasat I’m sure he’d be glad to show you.” She stood next to Pelle. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up." 

After a quick jump through the fresher and a change of clothes Pelle felt a little better. The ache in her heart and mind was still there beneath the surface but a new feeling solidified itself in her mind.  _ She was going to help bring down the Empire. Even if it killed her.  _

She entered the main room to see everyone except Kanan and Hera sitting around the small table eating what looked like some sort of bread. Ezra noticed her and moved over squishing Sabine into Zeb. She let out a sound of protest. “Hey watch it Loth rat!” 

Ezra pushed into her more as Pelle took her seat. The other two began to argue back and forth as Zeb pushed a little packet towards her. “It’s this vitamin bread stuff a few of the boys picked up on a supply run a few days ago. Doesn’t taste like much so it shouldn’t upset your stomach.” Pelle ducked her head gratefully and took the tiny square packet. 

Ezra and Sabine had stopped bickering and Ezra pushed a pitcher of hot water towards Pelle. “You gotta pour water on it.” Sabine cut him off “and stir it.” Ezra gave her a dirty look but went back to his own piece of bread. 

Pelle tore open the packet and poured it into the bowl placed in front of her. It didn’t smell like anything special. She grabbed the hot water and poured a bit into the bowl. She scrunched her nose. It smelled like something was burning. She stirred around the strange substance with her finger and after a few seconds a piece of spongy bread materialized before her eyes. She picked it up and nibbled a small piece. Like Zeb said,it didn’t taste like much which she felt thankful for. She wasn’t sure if she could take much at the moment despite her rekindled hatred for the Empire and what they were doing to the galaxy. She tried to keep her mind focused on the present moment. Thinking of the past and what the Empire had taken from her and the others would only cause her headache to return.

As she was finishing her bread Kanan and Hera walked into the room. Kanan had one hand on the wall next to them and was ‘looking’ around the room. He stopped on the crew at the table. “Sponge bread?” Zeb gave a small ‘yep’ and shook a packet in the air. “Thought it would be a good idea to try something light.” He awkwardly flicked at an ear as Kanan cracked a small smile. “Sounds great.” 

He began walking over to the table with Hera following closely behind him. He sat down next to Zeb and reached for the packet. Ezra pushed it into his outstretched hand. “Thank you.” He moved in search of a bowl and Pelle pushed her empty one towards him. He nodded in her direction and opened the packet. 

Pelle would have been a little surprised if anyone else had managed to do the small things he had been able to do after just being blinded but he did have the slight advantage of the Force. She was grateful that he wasn't struggling too much.

Pelle finished her bread and moved to get up. Hera grabbed her wrist. “Commander Sato wants to see you, me, and Sabine here in a little bit regarding a mission. If you’re not quite up to it I understand.” 

Pelle shook her head. “I think getting back into the action is going to be good for me. Besides it’s what she would want.” Ezra and Kanan seemed to tense slightly at the small mention of Ahsoka. Pelle noticed and gave Ezra an apologetic glance. He gave her a halfhearted thumbs up and went back to his half eaten piece of bread. She looked to Kanan who hadn’t touched his. “I’ll meet you at the command center in a little bit okay?” 

Hera nodded and let go of her thin wrist. “Okay sounds good. If anything changes let me know and I’ll tell Sato that he’ll need to find someone else to do the mission.” Pelle gave her a salute and left the room. Sabine squeezed her way out of the booth and walked out after her. Ezra reached over and snatched her half eaten bread off her plate. 


	17. "He likes to refer to himself as a pirate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been awhile! So sorry to keep you all waiting but life got in the way for a little while. I hope you can forgive me. As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter. More will be coming soon! ❤

**Chapter 17, “He likes to refer to himself as a pirate.”**

The walk over was a silent one. Sabine had tried to engage Pelle in conversation but all her efforts were wasted. Even the mention of leaving Chopper base, an idea once exciting to Pelle, now drew no reaction from the girl. Sabine had heard of people going numb to loss but this was something else. 

The command center was almost empty with the exception of a few droids and Commander Sato, who was staring hard at the holoprojection before him. Sabine cleared her throat as they arrived at the table. “You wanted to speak with us sir?” Sato glanced up at her and his sullen expression dissipated. “Ah yes Miss Wren,” he glanced at Pelle, “and Pelle, I am so terribly sorry with what happened to Kanan and Tano.” 

Sabine placed a hand on Pelle’s lower back to keep her from swaying at the mention of Ahsoka. The other girl just started blankly ahead. “We are just ready to help prevent anymore losses for the Rebellion sir.” Sato nodded, “Yes of course. I might as well catch you up on the mission while we wait for Syndulla.” Sabine nodded and turned her attention toward the projection. 

After a short briefing on the mission Hera finally arrived with Chopper close on her heels. She gave Sabine a comforting pat on the shoulder. “How’s Pelle doing?” Sabine glanced over her shoulder to where the other girl sat slumped on a crate fiddling with a set of wires. “Uh well...she’s still here.” Hera nodded. “That’s a start at least. More than we got from Ezra, Zeb hasn’t been able to get him to leave the table since you left.” 

Sabine sighed. Losing Ahsoka broke two of their most positive people. She wondered what the rest of this war would do to their already fragile mental states. “Well getting access to these new hyperspace lanes ought to cheer them up a bit.” Hera gave her a small smile. “Yeah maybe seeing a new planet will help bring them out of this silence.” She turned back to tell Pelle about the potential new planets only to find the crate empty and the wire bundle abandoned. She looked at Sabine. “Did you see her leave?” Sabine shook her head as Sato called them over to discuss negotiation strategies for the Mandalorians of Concord Dawn. 

Pelle felt like poodoo that had been scraped off the bottom of a bantha’s foot. Sabine wasn’t helping either by constantly being near her, their argument still fresh on her mind. In fact everyone around her had been giving her pity looks, droids included. Chopper hadn’t grumbled anything bad about her for the past week. Pelle stared out at the spiders walking around the edge of the base’s perimeter. The same spot Ezra had excitedly told her that he was going on an important Jedi mission with Kanan and Ahsoka. 

She tried to remember the sound of Ahsoka’s ship as it landed. It was too faded in her memory. Just as she was about to sink into another memory Ezra sat next to her in the dirt. He looked slightly better than she did, granted he had the Force as company. Still his hair looked atrocious and Pelle was quick to point it out to him. He rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m going to let that one slide because I understand the pain you are going through right now.” The humor left Pelle’s face immediately and was replaced by her ever popular sullen resting one. “Sorry, I know it’s childish, it’s just that nothing seems normal right now.” 

Ezra nodded. “I know how you feel, everyone around us except for Kanan is already moving on.” His face contorted in annoyance. “You know, they even took her ship to the transport cruiser to be redistributed to another rebel cell.” Pelle hung her head. “When did that happen?” 

“Earlier this morning.” Pelle rubbed her eyes, “I was sure they’d keep it here, at least for a little longer than five days.” Ezra scoffed. “The Empire won’t wait for us to be done grieving so neither will the Rebellion.” He gripped the object in his hand a little tighter. 

Pelle turned to face him fully. “What’s that then?” Ezra opened his palm to reveal his lightsaber crystal. Pelle held out her hand and he placed it in her palm. She stared at it for a few moments before giving it back to him. “So what happened to your lightsaber?"

Ezra scrunched up his face. “Well after I stupidly activated the Sith temple and Maul blinded Kanan, that crazy Sith Lord broke it.” Pelle looked at him with wide eyes half of the sentence made no sense to her but the Sith Lord from Lothal rang a bell. “You saw him again?!” 

Ezra looked down at his crystal. “Yeah..Ahsoka um fought him.” He looked away from the crystal in his hand Pelle nodded. “What did Ahsoka say about him? Anything new?” Ezra sighed. “Not much, before on Lothal when we were in the temple, she mentioned her old master and then she kinda went quiet about it. Like Rex does when you ask him about the war.” 

When she had first met Rex and his other clone companions Pelle had bombarded him with questions about the different kinds of blasters and heavy artillery the Republic used to use but once she mentioned anything about the other clones or the Jedi he always changed the subject and Ahsoka was never around long enough for her to ask about why Rex withheld information from her. Previously she had assumed it was because of her age, but now with the loss of Ahsoka she now understood some things were simply too painful to talk about. 

Pelle looked out towards the setting sun. “So you’ll be making a new lightsaber right?” Ezra scoffed at her. “Obviously.” Pelle playfully pushed him over and looked back towards the setting sun.

After watching the sun dip behind the horizon the two of them made their way back to the Ghost. As they got closer Ev let out a chirp of greeting while Chopper just grumbled and rolled up the ramp presumably in search of Hera. Pelle knelt down next to Ev and began to brush off some dirt from her front paneling as Ezra yawned and said he was going to bed. Pelle waved him off and focused on Ev who kept asking her small questions about her day. Pelle simply shrugged as a response to a majority of them. Once she had cleaned most of the dirt from Ev, Pelle stood and walked up into the Ghost towards her room. Ev beeped a shrill message of worry but Pelle shook her head and dipped out of sight. 

The door opened with a quiet hiss as Pelle entered her and Sabine’s small room. Sabine was up on the top bunk, her back towards the door. Pelle began to remove her boots when she heard Sabine’s voice. 

“Are you okay Pel’? You and Ezra were gone a long time. Missed the briefing on the mission to Concord Dawn.” 

Pelle pulled her goggles off her head and went to grab a different shirt. Sabine let out a huff of annoyance. “Look. I know you are in a lot of pain right now but you could at least give me an answer of some kind rather than just blatantly ignoring me all the time.” Pelle pulled the shirt she was wearing off and tossed it into the basket. She turned around towards the drawers. “Have you seen my green pull over?” 

Sabine pointed towards the top drawer. Pelle gave a nod of thanks as she snatched the familiar garment out from under one of Sabine’s shirts. “Pelle. You can’t ignore me forever you know.” 

The other girl stretched, a few joints popping and cracking as she made her way over to the bottom bunk. “Sure I can.” 

Sabine jumped down from the top bunk and stood over where Pelle was laying on her back. “Okay, what I said before was unfair to you and I’m sorry.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m just not good at talking to people about things other than fighting.” 

Pelle cracked an eye open and looked at her. “Uh huh.” Sabine sat at the end of her bed. “Come on Pel’ what can I do to make it up to you?” Pelle opened both eyes and sat up. “You can try and trust me for starters.” Sabine gave her a look. “What do you mean? I already trust you with my life!” Pelle shook her head. “That’s one thing. I mean trusting me about what’s going on with you. I tell you just about everything and I’m met with thick walls and an air of secrecy and honestly Sabine, I’m tired of it.” 

Sabine stared at Pelle and her serious expression and thought to herself for a moment. “Fine. You stop ignoring me and I’ll try to keep you in the loop of stuff going on with me. No shutting you out.” Pelle raised an eyebrow. “I think you mean you will do that, not try to do it.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes and laughed. “Uh huh okay Pel’, I’m going to sleep now.” She pulled herself back up onto the top bunk. 

“Oh hey will you turn the light off?” Pelle responded by throwing a shoe at the switch and Sabine muttered a thank you as she rolled over to try and get some well needed rest.    
  


Pelle woke up to the sound of Ezra whispering harshly at her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily. “Wha time is it?” Ezra pushed her boots and goggles into her hands. “Early. Doesn’t matter hurry up we gotta go before the others wake up.” 

Pelle shook her head and pulled on her shoes. “What does this have to do with me?” 

“It’s for both of us, just meet me in the Phantom when you’re ready.” With that he rushed out the door presumably off to prepare for whatever absurd mission Pelle had been roped into. She sighed heavily once she saw the time on the clock. Ezra wasn’t joking when he had said it was early. The sun wasn’t due to rise for another two hours. Pelle rolled her eyes as she grabbed her belt and blaster and walked out the door. 

Once she got inside the Phantom she was met by an equally un-enthusiastic Ev. “Ok Bridger. This better be worth all the trouble or else me and Ev here are gonna’ hold you down and shave all your hair off.” Ezra rolled his eyes as he started the Phantom’s engines. “Uh huh, you’re gonna have to come up with a new threat there Pel’.” Pelle looked at Ev who gave a shrug-like rattle. “What do you mean?” 

Ezra spun his seat around dramatically. “Because I am going to cut my hair.” Pelle snorted. “Yeah right.” 

“What I am!” He added defensively as he spun back around. “Well I mean not now of course and maybe not next week but...soon.” 

Pelle walked over and sat in the chair next to him. “Yeah uh huh. Are you gonna’ tell me where we’re goin’? Or do I have figure it out myself?” 

Ezra sighed. “So much for a spontaneous adventure. Since you just haaaave to know. We’re going to a small moon near Lothal. There’s this market thing going on today and I thought it would be fun to go and check it out. Besides we need supplies.” Pelle looked to Ev who handed her a bag of credits. “Is Kanan okay with you leaving?” Ezra scowled and punched in the hyperspace coordinates. “Kanan doesn’t care about what any of us do let alone his  _ padawan _ .” 

He spat out the last word with a little more venom than Pelle would have liked but she shrugged it off. “Okay. Well then I guess it’s okay to go then.” Ezra smiled at her. “Glad to see you’re finally onboard. Let’s go!” He detached the Phantom from the Ghost and pushed up and away from the base. “This is gonna’ be so much fun. Just you wait.” 

Once they had landed the Phantom and paid for their spot Ezra began to drag Pelle towards all sorts of stands. Merchants called out to potential buyers in all sorts of languages. Some Pelle recognized and others she’d never heard. Ezra plowed his way through the thick stream of people up to a booth selling miscellaneous parts and pieces and began to pour over the items. 

Pelle looked at the stuff, none of it seemed useful but Ezra had snagged a couple pieces and paid the vendor. Soon he was back to dragging Pelle through the crowd. Finally she’d had enough and dug her heels into the soft grass beneath them. “Okay Ezra slow down for a second huh.” 

Ezra let go of her hand and turned around. “Sorry!” She waved him off and made her way to the edges of the milling crowd. “Let’s just sit for a minute okay?” Ezra nodded and sat next to her in the grass. “Sorry for dragging you around, it’s just the Force is pulling me towards stuff all around us. I think it’s for my new lightsaber. I’ve been meditating on it all night.” 

Pelle raised an eyebrow. “Did you get any sleep?” 

“Uh well...not exactly. Look I can use the Force to keep myself going long enough to construct a new saber alright.” Pelle held her hands up. “Okay, okay, fine. Just don’t whine about being tired at all during this trip.” Ezra nodded. “Don’t worry. No whining or complaining from me.” Ev grumbled out a  _ yeah right  _ and Pelle kicked her side lightly earning a few choices words from the little droid. 

“Okay, I think I’m good if you want to keep shopping now. Just remember we need to get supplies for the crew as well.” Ezra jumped up. “Oh yeah don’t worry I know.” With that he grabbed Pelle’s hand and pulled her back into the crowd. 

After what seemed like hours of browsing Ezra had a bag full of bits and pieces he _insisted_ were important. Pelle had managed to grab supplies here and there and had even found a new pair of goggles for herself. As they were walking back towards the Phantom Ezra pointed at a stand selling food. “Snacks for the trip back?” 

Pelle felt her stomach growl in response. “Sure why not.” Ezra beamed and pulled her over to the stand where he proceeded to order multiple fried things on sticks. Pelle rolled her eyes and leaned against their hovercart full of supplies. Once they got their food they sat down at a table near the back of the vendor’s area. Ezra was discussing the different types of food he wanted to try when Pelle overheard a conversation to their left. She kept nodding and giving an input to Ezra’s rambling but tuned into the conversation happening near their table. 

After listening for a few moments she overheard the two odd looking characters discussing a prisoner that could have valuable information for the Rebellion and she kicked Ezra beneath the table. He let out a whine and tried to kick her back but she swatted at him and gestured with her head towards their left. Ezra went quiet and listened for once. Pelle began discussing how good the food was and that it was a great idea to stop their while Ezra listened to the guy’s conversation. 

Once the two got up from the table he turned back towards Pelle. She pointed at him with a piece of fried root. “Well what did you hear?” 

“Something about information on a prisoner. One with valuable information to the Rebellion. I bet I could track down the prisoner with just the information those guys gave. Not the brightest talking about that out in public like this.” 

Pelle looked around them. No one was paying attention to them. “Uh well maybe not. This place is really busy and loud. I can barely hear you half the time.” Ezra shrugged and began to gather his trash. “Okay we better head back home. Wouldn't want mom and dad to worry too much.” Pelle rolled her eyes as she stood. “Whatever, let’s just go.” 

Once in hyperspace Ezra began digging to find out more about this prisoner. After twenty minutes of silence he spoke. “Okay so I managed to find the prison this gut is located in...uh says here he was brought in for smuggling some contraband stuff….and uh some other stuff…” He narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute.” He turned the screen towards Pelle. “Does this guy look familiar?” 

Pelle looked at the screen. “Uh not to me? Maybe you met him on a mission with Kanan or something.” Ezra frowned at the mention of Kanan but brushed it off. He looked at the screen again. After a few more minutes he clapped his hands together loudly making Pelle jump. “That’s it! I remember now!” 

Pelle gave him a look. “Care to fill me in genius?” 

“Right. So a while back we got a call from Visago and he said that he was being held captive in his own ship so us being the good samaritans we are we went to go and save him.” Pelle waved her hand to make him get to the point faster. “Okay well turns out this guy hijacked it and blah blah blah and the guy's name is Hondo.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah. Kanan told me about that guy. Smuggler right?” Ezra shrugged. “He likes to refer to himself as a pirate.” Pelle shook her head. “We better let Hera know about this guy before we make any rash decisions.” Ezra nodded as they dropped out of hyperspace. 

After they landed the Phantom and unloaded all the supplies Pelle went in search for a quiet place to sit. It had been a long day and Ezra could be very draining. 

As she walked out past the main hanger to her spot when she noticed it was already occupied, Kanan was facing away from her and it looked like he was meditating. She took a step forward to go talk to him but something told her that was not the best idea and she continued walking down the path. Something was going on with him and she was pretty sure it was way above her head. Besides if Kanan needed help he’d just ask Hera. At least that's what she thought he would do. Sometimes guys could be dumb when it came to asking for help about stuff.

After a short walk around the perimeter of the base Pelle made her way back to the Ghost. The base was busy as usual with people dashing back and forth between jobs. Pelle spotted Zeb and Rex unloading equipment from a transport and waved. They waved back as she continued walking. 

Once she got to the ship Chopper rolled up to her and pulled on her pant leg. She looked down. “What is it Chop?” 

He grumbled and pulled her towards the ship. “Woah! Ok! Ok! I’m walking!” He let go of her and kept moving forward. Once inside Pelle was greeted by Hera. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you all day. I tried calling you and you didn't answer I got so worried-" Pelle shrugged. 

“Ezra took me to this market thing. Bought some supplies. Heard some info you might want to hear about.” Hera put down her tools and raised an eyebrow, clearly interested but also not happy with the fact that they listened in on a conversation that could have gotten them in trouble. “What kind of information?” 


	18. "Short hair looks good on ya' kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. (Next one coming soon!) ❤

**Chapter 18, “Short hair looks good on ya’ kid.”**

After filling Hera in about what Ezra had found she didn’t seem all too impressed. “So you want to rescue this guy from prison based on the rumors of a couple of guys from a marketplace?” 

Pelle opened and closed her mouth. “Well when you put it like that…” 

Hera sighed. “I’ll talk to Ezra and go over the information myself. If I find anything of interest for the Rebellion I’ll talk to Sato about clearing a mission.” 

Pelle jumped into the air and gave a fist pump of victory. Hera shook her head. She was glad to see Pelle in a better mood. At least she was still making an effort toward the cause unlike someone she knew. Sure being blinded was a lot to take in but he didn’t have to shut everyone out so suddenly. Hera huffed at the situation. Even Ezra had been pushed away despite his connection to Kanan and his knowledge of the incident. She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She could deal with that later right now she had a prisoner to research. 

It took much longer than anticipated. The prisoner had been moved to a more secure location after word got out about who he was and where he was located. Apparently he had been evading the Empire for years. Hera could respect it, to a certain degree. 

As she read more about him and some of his earlier escapades she quickly realized why Kanan had been so annoyed when they got back from helping Visago on that one mission. She contacted a few outside sources on the guy and sure enough there was a rumor floating around that he had valuable information on something for the Rebellion and that he would only talk if rescued from the Imperial prison he was being held in. 

Hera massaged her forehead. So maybe it was worth the tiny risk. Sure they would need to plan for a bit and she was one hundred percent sure Kanan wouldn’t be joining them which meant Ezra would be their best bet into getting inside without being detected. Hera leaned back in her chair. She would notify Sato of the mission idea later. 

※

Sabine found Pelle sitting at the end of the Ghost’s ramp watching Ezra practice forms with his new lightsaber. She seemed mesmerized by the whole thing. Sabine sat down next to her and waved a hand in front of her face. 

Pelle snapped out of her trance and looked over at her. “Oh hey Sabine, didn’t see you there.” Sabine rolled her eyes. “Yeah I noticed. What are you doing out here anyway?” 

Pelle pointed at Ezra. “He made a new one. It’s green.” Sabine gave her a look. “Yeah so?” 

“So, he let me watch him make it and now he’s showing me some new stuff he learned.” 

“Did he learn it from Kanan?” Pelle scoffed. “No. Kanan hasn’t really been around much. I saw him walk into the ship last night but other than that he has been staying out by the perimeter and he hasn’t said a word to anyone but Hera.” 

Ezra shouted to get Pelle’s attention. “Are you watching or talking to your girlfriend!?” Pelle’s face turned red. “Keep talking like that and fancy glow stick or not I’ll kick your ass so hard you’ll fly into the upper atmosphere!” 

Sabine snorted at the remark. Pelle had a fantastic library of insults. Ezra flipped her off and went back to his practice. “Anyway as I was saying Loth rat here was just showing me some stuff he’s picked up. Says it’s gonna be a big help with his missions coming up.” 

Sabine nudged a rock by her foot. “What missions?” 

“Well since Kanan is uh..taking time off Sato wants Ezra to be the Jedi escort for some missions along the outer rim. Rex is gonna be with him of course otherwise Hera wouldn't have agreed to let him go.” 

Sabine laughed. “Hear that kid? Rex has to babysit your padawan ass!” 

Ezra used the Force to throw a bunch of pebbles at her but she managed to dodge them. “Might wanna work on your aim there!” Pelle laughed. “Oh and you might wanna pull your hair back while you’re at it.” 

Ezra gave them a look. “Whadda’ mean?” 

Sabine and Pelle pointed up as a supply ship began lowering itself nearby. Ezra sighed as his hair flew up and around his head tangling in the process. Sabine and Pelle began to crack up. Ezra put his hands on his hips and turned toward their general direction. “Yeah, yeah laugh it up.” 

Pelle managed to get her breathing under control. “Seriously Ezra, you need a haircut. You wouldn’t want someone to grab you by the hair and swing you all around.” 

Sabine gave her a look. “Speaking from experience there Pel’?” 

“Pft me? Never had long hair. I saw it happen to a kid once though.” 

Ezra grabbed at a strand of his hair, it was almost past his shoulders. “Do you guys know any fancy hairstyles?” 

Pelle shook her head and Sabine pointed at her helmet by her feet. “I wear a helmet ninety five percent of the time Bridger.” 

Ezra shrugged. “Okay that’s fair.” He sighed. “I guess that leaves me with just one option.” 

Pelle jumped up. “Yes! Finally! Zeb owes me twenty credits!!” Sabine laughed as Ezra rolled his eyes at her reaction. “Come on Pel’ don’t be dumb it’s just a haircut.” 

Pelle stopped her victory dance and turned towards him. “You’re kidding right? This haircut is going to make you look so much better. I’m talking me and Sabine levels of good lookin’.” Ezra scrunched his nose. “Whatever you say.” Pelle clapped her hands and dashed up the ramp. 

She returned a few moments later with a knife and a razor. “Haircut partyyyyy!!!” 

Sabine stood and walked over to where they had a bunch of crates stacked. “Come on over Ezra. Let’s get this over with so Pelle will stop singing about haircuts.” 

Ezra bounded over. “Yes please.” 

Pelle started on the left side and began to cut off large chunks of his hair while humming under her breath. Sabine focused on the right side. As they were cutting away Zeb walked by. “What are you guys doing to the poor kid?” 

Pelle began to answer but Ezra cut her off. “They’re cutting my hair because I asked them too.” 

Zeb sighed. “Remind me to give you those twenty credits Pel’.” 

Pelle whooped and did a little dance as Zeb disappeared into the ship. “You hear that guys?!” 

Sabine and Ezra both looked at each other and then at her. “That’s the sound of victory!” 

Sabine shook her head as she went back to cutting Ezra’s hair. Once they had both finished getting rid of the longer strands Sabine began to buzz the rest off. Once done Pelle let out a squeal. “Ezraaa!!! You look so good!” She ran her hand over his head and he swatted her away. 

“Cut it out!” 

Sabine turned off the razor. “Well feel it. Tell us what you think.” 

Ezra lifted a hand cautiously to his head. “Whoa, this is weird.”

Pelle jumped up and down slightly. “Oh I just knew you’d look better with short hair!!” Sabine playfully rolled her eyes. “How could you have possibly known that Pel’?” 

Pelle pointed at him. “Because I drew it in my artwork a while back and it looked good there so obviously it would look good in real life.” Sabine shook her head. “Yeah okay Pel’, whatever you say.” 

Just as Pelle was about to say something else Rex came up to them. Sabine looked at him from her spot on the crate. “What’s up Rex?” 

He cleared his throat. “Commander Sato needs to speak with Ezra about a mission taking place this evening.” Ezra looked at Sabine and Pelle. “Looks like all my practicing is about to come in handy.” 

Pelle snorted and gave him a playful shove forward. “Whatever. Just go and do the mission so I can admire my handiwork more when you get back.” 

Sabine let out a cough. “Our handiwork you mean.” Pelle waved a hand at her. “Yeah, that part.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes and started walking with Rex towards the command center as Pelle and Sabine argued behind them. 

As they got closer Rex spoke up. “Short hair looks good on ya’ kid. Makes you look older, like a warrior.” 

Ezra stood a little taller, a task becoming easier since his recent growth spurt. “Thanks.” 

※  
  


After a couple weeks of non stop missions Ezra finally returned to Chopper base. He was glad to be back, sure the missions were great and all but he missed his bed on the Ghost. 

He and Rex were the first ones off the ship. Rex gave him a wave and walked off towards his area presumably to sleep. Ezra made his way over to where the Ghost sat at the front of the landing platform. 

As he got closer he could hear Sabine and Pelle arguing. He groaned. Did they ever stop? Sometimes he wished they’d just kiss and get it over with like Kanan and Hera. At least Hera knew when to stop arguing. Even Kanan knew when he was losing but Sabine and Pelle? They just didn’t know how or when to stop. Ezra now understood why Hera had parked them so far away from the others, to spare them and their sanity. 

Once he got closer the bickering stopped and before he even had a chance to react Pelle was wrapped around his torso. 

“EZRA!!! You’re back! Oh man! I have so much to tell you! First I blew up an engine and it was sick. You woulda’ loved it! I mean Hera was piiiiissed but hey it’s all good. Oh did you get taller? How’s Rex? Did the missions go okay? You must be tired huh? Does he look tired Sabi-” 

Before she could continue Ezra had slapped a hand over her mouth. She made a sound that sounded like a laugh but Ezra wasn’t sure until he felt something warm on his palm and he pulled his hand away quickly. “Wha-!? Oh gross!! Pelle you’re so disgusting!!” 

Pelle laughed as she danced out of his reach. “Oh come on that was funny!” 

Ezra wiped his hand on the side of his shirt. “Yeah reaaaal funny Pel’.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes as she walked over. “You both are ridiculous.” She looked at Ezra. “It’s good to see you. This one here has been driving me crazy for the past couple a’ weeks.” Pelle gave a  _ who me?  _ Gesture and waved a hand at Sabine. “Whatever. You like it when I annoy you.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes again. “Sure Pel’ and Rancors like salad.” Pelle elbowed her in the ribs causing Sabine to kick her in the shin. 

Ezra coughed. “Are you two done? Can I go into the ship now? I haven’t slept for five days.” Pelle’s eyes widened. “Oh kriff! Why didn’t ya say something dumbass!?” Ezra began to speak but Pelle shushed him. “No more talking! Only resting! Let’s go loth rat.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him up into the ship. He cried out to Sabine for help but she just shook her head as she grabbed his remaining bags for him. 

Ezra woke to Pelle hitting him in the face with a spoon. He smacked at her wildly for a few moments before he realized she’d backed away. “Are you done now? Your food is getting cold.” 

He stared at the small bowl in her hands. “What is it?” 

Pelle shrugged. “Soup?” 

Ezra took the bowl from her hands. “Why’d you say it like that?” 

“I don’t know some ladies were making it down by the repair yard and I asked if I could bring you some.” 

Ezra gave her a half smile. “You’re working in the repair yard now? Don’t they know how crazy reckless you can be around ships?” 

Pelle scoffed. “I’ve only blown  _ one  _ engine, and it was a complete accident!” Ezra dismissed her comment with a wave. Pelle handed him the spoon. “Eat fast. Hera wants us in the main room for a briefing in ten.” 

She turned and walked out the door leaving Ezra to his breakfast? He didn’t know what time it was, all he knew was that he must have been asleep for a while. He took a tentative bite. Pelle was known for pranks and he was cautious but also starving. Surprisingly the food was not filled with anything suspicious that could lead to his eyebrows getting singed off. He hurriedly finished the food and dashed out the door to the mainroom where the rest of the crew was already gathered. 

Ezra looked around and immediately felt his mood dampen. Kanan wasn’t there. He made his way over to where Pelle was sitting and plopped down next to her. 

Hera nodded and waved Chopper over. “When I first heard of this mission from Pelle I thought surely it was fake. No way would an imperial prisoner be able to get news out from inside a cell, but the information is all here. Now this guy is not someone I will be pleased to work with but from the amount of people who have talked about it.” 

She rubbed the side of her head. “If we don’t get him out now the Empire is going to execute him and he’ll die with that information, and right now we need whatever he’s got to say. With the loss of... certain assets in the field the Rebellion has been dealt a serious blow and if our spies are correct whatever this guy has is good.” 

She looked over at Ezra. “Commander Sato has decided that you are going to lead this mission.” 

Ezra perked up at the news. “Me? Lead the mission?” 

Hera gave him a small smile. “Your success and hard work over the last couple of weeks has not gone unnoticed. Rex was sent with you not only to calm my nerves but to observe how you behave in the field.” 

Ezra nodded and gave Pelle a smug look. She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. After Hera had briefed the rest of them on the mission she let Ezra take over. He stood up and squared his shoulders. Pelle snickered a little and Sabine smacked the back of her head. 

Zeb rolled his eyes at the two of them and turned to Ezra. “So what now Lieutenant Commander?”

※

Pelle had to admit, Ezra’s plan was a good one. Granted she didn’t like hanging on to a pipe whilst dangling thousands of feet above the bottom of a ravine but at least the Imps wouldn’t be expecting it. Once they were all above the platform Sabine and Chopper began to get the door to the prison open. Pelle turned to Ezra. “So, where’d you get that idea from?” 

Ezra shrugged. “Rex mentioned how he and his battalion used a similar idea to trick some separatists back during the Clone Wars.” 

Pelle nodded as the prison door flew open. Chopper gave a wave with his hands and the group ran inside. 

Finding this guy Hondo’s cell was easy enough. There were few patrols which seemed odd to Pelle but she shrugged it off. Sabine managed to get the door opened and a voice called out from inside. 

Ezra seemed somewhat pleased to see Hondo. The others looked sceptical. Hondo walked out of the cell followed by a small pig-like creature. 

Pelle gave the others a confused glance. “Uh this wasn’t covered in the briefing.” 

Ezra let out a huff of annoyance. “Well that’s fine. Plans can change. Hondo who is this?” 

Hondo explained the situation to them. Pelle sighed to herself.  _ Just what they needed. More stress.  _ Just as she was about to say something more Zeb yelled for them to watch out. 

Stormtroopers rounded the corner, blasters raised. Ezra jumped in front of the group and deflected the bolts. “Okay time to go!” 

The group wasted no time and headed for the elevator. Once inside Pelle noticed Hondo was reaching for one of Sabine’s blasters. Sabine smacked his hand away. “Don’t even think about it.” The door to the elevator opened and the group was met with a huddle of troopers. Sabine tossed the gun to Hondo. “On second thought, think about it!” 

They shot their way through the troops and turned to run down the long hallway that lead to their exit. As they were running Hondo’s partner decided that the deal was off, whatever that meant. 

Before they could stop him he ran out the door into the sights of an AT-ST walker and was blown into the sky. The group pushed forward as more troopers ran towards them. Pelle started to say something to Ezra along the lines of, “ _ Got any fancy tricks”  _ when he rushed towards the troopers and took them all out with some impressive spin attacks. The rest of them caught up to him near the entrance. 

Pelle looked at him in awe. “Where did you learn to do that?!” 

Ezra gave her a confident smile. “I’ve been training.” 

Sabine raised an eyebrow. “With Kanan?” 

Ezra’s face clouded over. “Not exactly.” 

Zeb cleared his throat. “So uh how do we plan on getting past that walker then? Can’t blast our way out and the going out in the open is a suicide run.” 

Ezra rolled his shoulders back. “Leave it to me.” 

The  _ leave it to me  _ consisted of Ezra using the Force to control the walker pilot and remove all the Imperial forces from the platform. Sabine commed Hera that they would need a fancy pickup as more troops began pouring out of the facility behind them. 

Ezra grabbed Hondo and pushed him towards the edge of the platform with the others. “Ok jump when I say!” 

Hondo looked at him and began to protest. 

“Now!” 

The group jumped off the platform and landed on top of the Ghost. Pelle opened the top hatch and the others slid down the ladder into the Ghost’s cargo hold. Ezra messaged Hera that they were all here and they took off into orbit. 

Once they landed back on the base and Hondo gave Sato and the others the information Ezra was demoted for some reckless choices and told to take a few days off. Pelle felt bad for him as she watched him storm off towards the Ghost. She knew how much that promotion had meant to him, all that hard work. She understood where Hera was coming from though although could they really have trusted the word of a smuggler. Pelle corrected herself. Pirate smuggler, pirate? It didn’t matter. The new mission was to take the group and go pick up some old bombers. Rex said they were good so the mission was a go. 

The group dispersed and Sabine walked over to where Pelle was standing. “I feel kinda bad for the kid, that promotion was really important to him. With Kanan not being active I can see why he feels so pressured to step up and do more.” 

Pelle nodded. “Yeah, I would be upset too.” 

She scrunched her nose. “Although I don’t think it’s just loosing the promotion that’s got him all worked up. He has been quick to anger lately.” 

Sabine looked thoughtfully towards the Ghost. “Yeah he has been rising to my barbs and jokes a little quicker than usual. Maybe it’s just stress?” 

Pelle nodded. She knew something was up with him and she was gonna find out what. 

She found Ezra sitting in his room on this bunk staring at the wall. It looked as though he was meditating. He jumped up as she entered the room. “Oh! Hey Pel’. What’s up?” 

Pelle narrowed her eyes at him. “Okaaay, I know something is going on with you. I’m getting weird vibes in here.” 

Ezra bounced on the balls of his feet. “What? Oh well you know I do share a room with Zeb.” He avoided Pelle’s gaze as he spoke, definitely focused on something else in the room. 

Pelle gave him one last look before plastering a smile on her face. “Alright well if you won’t tell me what’s going on with you I could always go and get Kanan…..” 

Ezra’s eyes widened. “No! No don’t!” 

Pelle raised an eyebrow as Ezra sighed. “Fine I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Hera or Kanan.” Pelle made a zipper motion over her mouth. 

Ezra stood and walked over to where his helmets were on display. He lifted one and pulled out a pyramid shaped object. Pelle stiffened. The feeling in the room went from bad to worse. “Uh Ezra what is that thing?” 

He held it out to her. “It’s a holocron. Jedi use them to store information and to teach.” 

Pelle had heard of holocrons from Kanan, even seen him activate one, but this one looked different. “Aren’t they supposed to be square?” 

Ezra cracked a small smile. “Well holocrons can be all sorts of shapes. Doesn’t matter look. You wanted to know why I’ve been a little different and it’s because I’ve been practicing and learning alot. I’m the only jedi we have now and well…” He trailed off. 

Pelle eyed him. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes at her. “Look you wouldn’t understand Pel’.” 

Pelle put a hand on her hip. “What is that supposed to mean? Is it because I’m not a jedi? Not  _ gifted  _ in the Force?” 

Ezra shrugged. “Kinda?” 

Pelle stared at him. He was almost her height. “Well I may not be as tuned to the Force as you are but I can still tell that thing is dangerous. You shouldn’t be using it.” 

Ezra was about to protest when a voice cut through their argument. “She’s right you know.” 

Both of their heads snapped to the door to see Kanan leaning against the frame. Ezra gave Pelle a dirty look. “Thanks a lot Pel’.” 

Kanan pushed off the frame and made his way over to where they stood. He held out his hand. “The holocron please.” 

Ezra sighed and handed it over. Kanan turned to Pelle. “Could you give us a moment?” Pelle nodded and left the room. 

Whatever was going on between them was clearly some sort of jedi thing. Ezra was right about one thing, she would never fully understand the Force. 

Pelle shook her head as she made her way to her own room. Sure Ezra had done some stupid things but this one seemed to be worse. The door to her room hissed open, Sabine wasn’t there but her armor was scattered all across her bed. 

Pelle sighed as she made her way over to her equally messy bed. Bits and pieces of projects sat waiting to be finished. Pelle knew herself, they probably wouldn’t get done. She pushed them all into a crate near the foot of her bed and collapsed onto her stomach. Maybe she’d be able to get some rest. Knowing her luck someone would barge in and say they had a mission or some sort of assignment. After a few minutes she felt herself drift off into sleep. 

※

Sabine tried to be quiet but there was so much stuff on the floor that it was nearly impossible. She had almost made it to her bed when her leg bumped a crate full of stuff. It fell to the side and landed with a loud crash. Pelle woke up instantly, hand on her blaster. “Woah? What?” 

Sabine winced. “Sorry Pel’. There’s just so much stuff.” 

The other girl rubbed her eyes. “Yeah I know, Ev was supposed to help me take it down to the repair yard.” 

Sabine blew a piece of hair out of her face. “Well that will have to wait. We are taking her and chopper with us to get those ships.” 

Pelle yawned and pulled herself up to her feet. “When do we leave?” 

Sabine started pulling her armor back on. “Well we leave in ten, but we’re taking the Phantom. Oh and Hera wants you to stay here. Something about keeping you and Ezra apart for a while.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. Ezra could be so dramatic. “Yeah I bet it’s because of his little holocron. Kanan caught him with it and he didn’t sound happy about it.” 

Sabine shrugged. “Or it’s the fact that he’s always trying to show off in front of you.” 

Pelle scrunched her nose. “No he doesn’t” Sabine scoffed. “Oh come on Pel’ you’re always encouraging him to do stuff and then when he does you stare at him like this.” Sabine made a face and Pelle shrugged. “Ok you have a point. I do encourage him to do reckless stuff sometimes,” she held up her hands, “but it’s not all my fault.” 

Sabine grabbed her helmet. “Sure. Hera’s waiting in the pit’ for ya.” She turned and started walking towards the door. 

“Sabine?” 

She turned back towards Pelle. 

“Yeah?”

“Watch over Ev for me. Please?” 

Sabine gave her a smile and walked out of the room. Pelle grabbed her goggles and tool belt. Hopefully this mission wouldn’t be such as disastrous as the first one that day. 

Turns out it was somehow worse. While Pelle and Hera were busy working on the Ghost, Kanan had rushed in and told them they needed to go help the others. In less than five minutes they had the ship in the air and took off to where the others were. They dropped out of hyperspace and Kanan told them that the others were okay but Ezra was in danger. 

Pelle rubbed both hands down her face. They needed a break. 

Hera must have read her mind because not even a minute after she had thought it she looked at Pelle and told her she needed a break from all this. 

As they got closer to what Pelle assumed used to be some sort of base, Kanan told Hera to pull up next to it. Pelle looked on the scanners and told Hera she saw nothing but Kanan seemed one hundred percent sure that Ezra was out there though and so Hera pulled them in closer. 

After a few stressful moments Kanan had managed to pull Ezra into the ship and Hera pulled away from the sinking base. They met up with the remaining crew and all made their way back to base. 

No one said anything the whole way there. 

Pelle let out a breath of relief as they dropped back out of hyperspace for the second time that day. 

Maybe now she could take that break she wanted. Little did she know, the galaxy had different ideas. 


	19. "Protectors my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ❤

**Chapter 19, “Protectors my ass.”**

The galaxy had a sick sense of humor, at least that’s what Pelle thought. It had only been three days after their last mission when Commander Sato contacted the Ghost crew for a briefing and deployment. The rebellion had pulled its troops back to their bases due to their hyperspace lanes being discovered and taken over by the Empire. Sato explained how vital the mission was and that it was up to the Ghost crew to gain access to the hyperspace lanes around Concord Dawn. 

When he mentioned the name Sabine began to shake her head and backed away slightly. “Look sir, with all due respect, that is something you do not want to get involved with. Not only are these guys fighters, they’re Mandolorians and they are very territorial. No way are they going to let us use their lanes for travel. I’m pretty sure they won’t even let us get near the place.” 

Sato nodded and gestured to Hera. “Captian Syndulla has an idea about that.” Hera sighed. “It’s risky but it might work. If we send a small ship we could use the debris around the base as cover and the team could slip onto the base without getting shot down.” 

Pelle thought it sounded reasonable enough and the others all seemed to be okay with it. Sato clapped his hands together. “Great. Well may the Force be with you all.” 

Hera gave him a small nod. “With you as well sir.” 

She turned to the rest of the crew. “Well you heard him. Let’s get going.” 

Pelle ran a hand down the side of her ship and smiled to herself. Sure it wasn’t the prettiest but it was  _ hers.  _ Working in the repair yard had its perks. She had managed to salvage a wrecked X-wing all for herself. She wouldn’t be able to take it out on this mission or any upcoming mission but soon, hopefully. As she was adjusting some wiring Sabine walked up and called out to her. “Hey pilot!” 

Pelle shimmed out of the side of the craft. “Oh hey, what’s up?” 

“Do you think this plan is going to work?” 

Pelle wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, engine grease smeared into her hair. “Wow right to it huh?” 

Sabine held up her hands. “I just want your opinion on it Pel”.” 

“Well Hera thinks it will work so I think it will work. I mean when has Hera ever been wrong?” 

Sabine shrugged. “I guess you have a point there.” 

“See? Just like Hera I am always right.” Sabine began to protest but Pelle simply raised an eyebrow as a response. “Look as much as I enjoy talking to you I’ve got some loose wiring that needs to be replaced so I’ll talk to ya’ later okay?” 

Sabine sighed. “Can I just sit and watch you work?” Pelle pulled her goggles back over her eyes. “I don’t see why not. Just be prepared. I swear a lot when I’m working. It’s not directed at you or anything I’m just probably gonna’ yell out randomly.” 

Sabine gave a light laugh. “Yeah ok Pel”.” Pelle gave her a crooked smile and jumped back into the panel.

※

Sabine was used to hearing Pelle swear in everyday conversation, she used curse words as adjectives most days. Hera and Kanan had been surprised to hear most of it considering she came from a smaller planet, even Ezra didn’t know that many and he’d lived on the streets. 

Sabine looked at Pelle now, she was sitting on top of the X-wing Hera had  _ let  _ her have. Hera was nervous in giving her a fighter but Pelle had  _ begged  _ her for three days non stop. Pelle had a circuit board and was repairing the wires going into it. She was quietly working when the wiring crackled and zapped her. Sabine covered her mouth to keep from laughing. After getting it all out of her system Pelle slid the board back into its spot and jumped down from the ship. “Uh I think I’m gonna’ take a break from that.” 

Sabine stood from where she was sitting. “You could just ask Hera to help you.” 

Pelle glared straight ahead into nothing. “No, no I can do this.” 

“Are you trying to prove something to someone?” 

Pelle looked her in the eyes. Sabine was taken aback by the cold expression that had clouded her face. “I have nothing to prove. To anyone. I know my worth.” 

Sabine held her hands up. “Sorry I brought it up.” 

Pelle’s eyes softened. “Sorry.” 

Sabine shrugged. “It’s okay.” 

Pelle was glad Sabine stopped there. She didn’t feel like getting into another argument with her about something stupid. She looked back at the other girl. Fully dressed in her armor minus the helmet, she was itching to get out of the base and into the fight.  She couldn’t understand how she looked great all the time. 

Pelle was sure she got something in her hair at least twice a day and her clothes always had engine grease or something ship related stained to the fabric. She shook her head. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? She’d never cared about how she looked before. She absentmindedly rubbed at her forehead with her sleeve. 

Sabine noticed the action. “Yeah you have something on your forehead.” 

Pelle groaned. “This will be the third time I’ve had to wash my face today.” 

She began walking back towards the Ghost. She had almost made it out of the repair yard when Sabine called out and told her to come back. She sighed and turned around. Pelle patted her pockets, her goggles and a few tools were there. She was sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She shrugged and walked back to where Sabine was standing. “What? Did I leave something?” 

Pelle walked around the back of the ship to see Sabine had managed to find a towel and a bucket of water. “Where the kriff did you find that?” 

Sabine rolled her eyes and waved her over. “For someone so smart you really don’t pay attention much.” 

Pelle smiled. “You think I’m smart?” 

Sabine scoffed lightly. “Yeah a real smart ass, now come and sit down.” 

Pelle sat on the crate Sabine had gestured to and gazed up at the sky. The sun was almost at its highpoint which meant lunch would be soon. Pelle was quickly snapped back to the present by Sabine’s hand that had grabbed her chin and pulled it down so they were facing each other.” “Come on fly boy get your head out of the clouds.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes at the new nickname. “I will not answer to that ridiculous name.” 

Sabine grabbed the towel from the bucket and rang it out. “Looks like you just did.” 

Pelle huffed and leaned back against her hands. Sabine turned back to her and held out a hand. “Ok give me your hand.” Pelle reached out with her left hand. 

Sabine grabbed it and began to wipe at the mess. “God Pelle how do you manage to get this much shit on yourself?” 

Pelle didn’t say anything, she just looked up at the clouds again. After a while Sabine had managed to get the dirt and grime off of her hand. “Ok, give me the other one.” 

Pelle switched hands. “How long is this gonna’ take?” 

“As long as I want, now shush.” 

Once Sabine was set on something she didn’t let go. Pelle didn’t actually mind all the extra attention she was getting but she wasn’t about to let Sabine know that. Sabine finished cleaning her right hand and Pelle instantly leaned back against both. “My arm was getting tired.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “We’re almost done. Just need to clean your face.” 

Pelle began to reach for the towel but Sabine held it out of arms reach. “Come on Sabine. I can do this.” 

Sabine shook her head. “Nope, I’m gonna do it and you are going to sit there and let me.” Pelle raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh don’t give me that, lean back you idiot.” 

Pelle leaned back and waited for Sabine to rinse out the towel again. Pelle was about to look up to the sky again when Sabine walked back up to her. “Oh no you don’t, you are not going to make this anymore difficult for me.” 

Pelle looked back at her. She almost jumped with how close Sabine was. “Ok close your eyes Pel’, you somehow managed to get it everywhere.” Pelle closed her eyes as Sabine began to wipe off her face. After a minute or so she began to kick her legs impatiently. 

“Would you please stop that.” 

Pelle smiled slyly and kept kicking. Sabine clearly getting annoyed with the kicking put a hand firmly on Pelle’s thigh. “If you don’t stop, I’ll make Chopper follow you around for the next two weeks playing that jingle you despise.” 

Pelle stopped kicking and closed her eyes again. “That’s what I thought. Now don’t do anything else I’m almost done here.” Pelle thought that Sabine would remove her hand now that she’d stopped with the kicking but her hand didn’t move. She just went back to cleaning Pelle’s face. After a few more minutes Sabine felt satisfied with her work. Pelle’s face was clean and she didn’t look so scruffy. 

“There, all done.” 

Pelle opened her eyes and Sabine held her breath. For a moment she’d forgotten how beautiful Pelle’s eyes were. 

Pelle noticed her staring. “Sabine? Is there still something on my face?” 

Sabine shook her head. “No I uh, I got it all.” 

“Then what’s up?” Sabine noticed how close they still were and moved to back up but Pelle pinned her with her legs. “Ok. Something's up. Spill.” 

Sabine sighed. “It’s nothing Pel’.” 

The other girl didn’t believe that for a second. She reached out and took the towel from Sabine’s hands. She tossed it over into the bucket and looked back at Sabine. “If I let you go will you stay right here?” 

Sabine nodded and Pelle let her legs fall back against the crate. “Okay Sabine what’s bothering you? Is it this mission we’re going on? These guys bring something up? What’s goin’ on?” 

Sabine shook her head. “It’s not the mission. We’ll get that done just like everything else.” 

“Then what is it?” Pelle reached out and took her hand. “You can tell me anything Sabine. You know that right?” 

Sabine looked up into Pelle’s eyes. “Of course I know that. It’s just…” 

Pelle pulled her closer. “Just what?” 

Sabine shook her head. “I don’t know how to say it.” 

It was Pelle’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean by ‘it’?” 

Sabine looked at their joined hands. “I mean this, us, me and you. It’s confusing.” 

Pelle was surprised not by what she said but that she had actually said it. “So you do feel that way? I’m not crazy?” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Oh no I’m afraid you’re still crazy,” she looked into her eyes again, “but yes I do feel that way.” 

Pelle didn’t know what to do with all of the information she was just given. It was a lot to take in. 

Just as Pelle was about to say something more Ezra and Ev came around the side of Pelle’s ship. “Hey guys! Oh! Hey sorry!” Ezra stuttered out. 

Ev gave him a hard shove as in  _ way to go Bridger _ . Pelle let go of Sabine’s hand and hopped down from the crate. “You’re fine Ezra. What’s going on?” 

Ezra rubbed his shin. “Oh yeah, Hera wants the both of you to meet her by the A-wings.” Sabine stood next to Pelle, helmet in her arm. “Why?” 

“Something about a change in plans.” 

As they made their way over to the A-wings Pelle felt her stomach doing flips. She couldn’t believe it. Sabine had feelings for her after all. Pelle thought she would have never said anything since she hates talking about her feelings and emotions. 

Once they made their way to the A-wings Hera greeted them. “Alright so, change in plans. The debris field navigation is a no go.” 

“What? Why?!” Sabine exclaimed. She didn’t sound happy about that. 

Hera waved her off. “We are going to try and negotiate with them.” 

Sabine began to shake her head. “These guys do not  _ negotiate _ . They only do. It’s all action not words to them. They follow the old Mandalore code.” 

Hera didn’t seem to be listening. “We need these hyperspace routes Sabine. So we’re going to get them. 

※

Pelle had flown A-wings before, but they weren't her favorite in terms of flight speed and maneuvering. X-wings and more slender craft were what she was after. As she and others lifted off from the carrier ship’s hangar she vowed that her X-wing would be operable by the end of the year. No matter what. 

Hera had said that the jump from the fleet to Concord Dawn was a short one but Pelle was almost caught off guard by the actual shortness of the jump. Everything seemed to be going smoothly when Hera patched the others into her coms. A man seemed to be speaking to her, and he didn’t sound friendly. Pelle wanted to go to Hera and Sabine but she was told to not stray from her path or else she’d be shot down. Hera must’ve said something that the guy clearly didn’t want to hear. 

A couple more ships appeared on Pelle’s scanner. Not a good sign. Turns out Pelle was right. As soon as those ship got within firing range they began to bombard Hera, Sabine, and the rest of the fighters brought along as an escort. Hera yelled into the com and Pelle dove into action. 

She wasn’t aiming to kill but after the first two pilots went down her mindset changed and she began hounding the nearest ship. Whoever was flying was good but not as good as her. She managed to cut them off and blasted them and their ship to debris. 

She did a loop and began making her way back to Hera and Sabine. As she was racing over the rest of the squadron was wiped out by a single pilot and Hera had noticed. She was chasing him all around when Sabine’s ship took a hit. 

Pelle felt the air around her still. Something bad was about to happen, the Force whispered in her ear. She pressed her com button. “Sabine! Get out of here me and Hera can hold em’ off!” 

Hera yelled at her. “No Pelle! You and Sabine need to get the hell out of here!” 

Pelle hesitated. 

“I said now Pelle! That is an order! I’ll be right behind you!” 

Pelle swerved her ship around to where Sabine was and they made the jump back to the fleet. 

Pelle had almost crashed her ship into the hangar. She hadn’t taken any damage physically in the fight but she felt crushed by her feeling of dread. A couple of the hangar crew helped her out of her fighter. Once on solid ground she dashed over to Sabine’s ship. There was a small fire being put out and Sabine was being tended to by a medic. 

Pelle knelt down next to her on the floor. “Are you okay?” 

The medic finished up and Sabine looked at Pelle. Without saying anything she grabbed the girl and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Pelle felt herself melt into the embrace. 

Sabine pulled back and looked at Pelle. She just stared for a few moments before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. Pelle felt like she was going to explode, her face felt as if it were on fire. 

Sabine leaned away and punched her in the shoulder. “Woah, hey ouch!” 

Pelle caught her hand before Sabine punched her again. “Don’t you ever do that again!” 

“Do what?!” 

“Disappear from my sight! I thought they shot you down! I was scared!” 

Pelle looked at Sabine. Her hair was slightly frizzy and a bruise was forming on her cheek. “You’re mad because you thought I got shot down?” 

Sabine nodded. 

“Me? As in Pelle.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes seeing where the other girl was going. “Okay, you know everything they say about pilots is one hundred percent true.” 

“Oh yeah? What do  _ they  _ say about pilots then?” 

“That they are cocky, selfish, over confident, scruffy looking assholes.” 

Pelle faked a look of hurt. “Oh now that last one hurt.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Whatever flyboy.” 

Pelle smiled and pulled Sabine into her chest. “I’m glad you’re alright.” 

A few emotion filled moments later the alarms in the hangar began to go off. 

People began running all around with hoses and supplies. Pelle peeked up to see a ship barreling towards the hangar. It began slowing just before entering the entrance and crashed into the hangar. Pelle recognized the ship and jumped up. “Holy hell. Sabine it’s Hera!” 

Sabine jumped up next to her and the two of them made a mad dash towards the burning ship. Everyone around the ship was trying to put out the fire and Pelle saw no one making an attempt to get Hera out. So she rolled up her sleeves and jumped up onto the ship. 

Shouts and yells arose all around her telling her it wasn’t safe and to get down but she didn’t listen. Sabine even told her to get out of there but Pelle ignored her. She reached for the latch, to her dismay it had been crushed shut. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple tools. Not much but they were all she had. 

She moved around to the front of the ship. The fire wasn’t as bad but Pelle still had to watch where she put her feet and hands. She peeked into the glass and saw Hera, unconscious in the seat. Multiple cuts and bruises along her face and lekku. 

Pelle held her wrench a little tighter. Whoever hurt Hera was going to feel her wrath. 

She brought the wrench down on the glass hard and was rewarded with a loud crack. She kept at it until the glass shattered and she was able to reach inside the ship. 

Sabine had waved the medics over. 

Pelle reached in and grabbed Hera’s hand. She felt for a pulse and for a moment she didn’t feel one. Her heart sank, but then, a light pulse, very faint was felt. She patted Hera’s hand. “It’s ok Hera, I’m here.” 

The medics climbed up onto the ship and began to remove the rest of the broken glass. One of them waved at Pelle. “Hey kid! You better get that hand checked out!” 

Pelle looked down at her hand that held the wrench. Multiple pieces of glass were sticking out and blood was dripping down onto her shoe. She nodded and made her way over to where Sabine stood. 

“I thought I told you to stop doing stupid stuff.” 

Pelle cracked a smile. “Well then I would be living up to the pilot stereotype and I couldn’t have that.” 

Sabine went to shove her when she noticed her hand. “Pelle! What the kriff! Your hand is bleeding!” 

Pelle shrugged. “Don’t feel it.” 

Sabine shook her head and grabbed her other hand. “Come on let’s go.” 

Pelle followed. 

The medical droid said her hand would recover nicely but that she wasn’t to be using it for a couple of days. Sabine seemed relieved at the news. It was better than seeing the condition Hera was in. The medics wouldn’t let any of the crew see her. So they all piled into the room Pelle was in. 

Kanan walked over and sat next to her on the bed. “Is your hand alright?” 

He reached over and Pelle held her hand out to him. 

“I felt it you know.” 

Kanan held her hand in between both of his. “Felt what?” 

“The shift in the Force before Hera was hurt.” 

Kanan nodded slowly. “What did you feel?” 

Pelle went back to the moment. “It went silent, not the sound but the air. Usually there is this buzzing in the air when you’re flying but it wasn’t there and then...Hera told us to leave. We made the jump and the buzzing came back. We landed and shortly after Hera crashed in the hangar.” 

Kanan patted Pelle’s bandaged hand. “She’s going to be okay.” 

Pelle held in her tears as she leaned onto Kanan’s shoulder. “I hope so. I don’t know if I’d be able to be here without her.” 

Kanan didn’t say anything but Pelle knew he felt the same. 

※

Hera was asleep for two days and none of the crew left her room except for the droids. Rebel command had allowed them to stay with Hera until she woke up then they were to continue the mission. Which at first had made Pelle so infuriated both Ezra and Sabine had to hold her back when Commander Sato entered the room to see how Hera was doing. 

He spoke only to Kanan and left almost as quickly as he had arrived. Sabine said it was because he led such a large rebel force and that stress was the reason he didn’t show much emotion. Pelle said it was just the stick shoved up his butt that prevented him from acting normal. 

Hera had just been critically injured and the guy was already talking to Kanan about next steps for the crew. Pelle huffed loudly as she sat back down in one of the chairs next to Hera’s bed. She glanced around the room at the others. 

Ezra and Zeb were playing a card game, Pelle was too far to see which one. 

Sabine was leaning against the wall closest to the door, as if waiting to take out anyone who wanted to hurt Hera more. 

Lastly she looked at Kanan, he was sitting in the chair opposite her and he looked tired. Pelle could see why. Since Hera was down he was the sole leader of the Ghost crew and next steps were going to be difficult due to the fact that the people they were trying to negotiate with tried to kill them all on the spot. 

After a few more minutes of silence Kanan’s com went off. He stood slowly and answered it. Much to Pelle’s dismay it was command, they were calling for a report on the mission. 

Pelle groaned and pulled herself to her feet. “I guess we’ve kept them waiting long enough.” 

Sabine shrugged and moved away from the wall. “Let’s go get this over with. The faster we tell them the sooner we can be back here.” 

Pelle nodded and they walked out of the room together. Kanan followed behind them. 

The main room of operations on Sato’s ship was the same as it had been the last time the crew was there. Pelle winced at the thought of all those bright lights and remembered how Ahsoka had mentioned something about how they always gave her migraines. 

She shook her head. She needed a clear head to recall the details of the attack. 

The three made their way to the center console where Sato and few others stood. Sato nodded at them curtly. “Good. You’re here. I trust Captain Syndulla is still doing alright?” 

Pelle crossed her arms as Kanan responded. She wished to be anywhere else in the galaxy. Maybe somewhere with waterfalls, like Naboo. 

Sabine elbowed here out of her daydream. “What?” 

“They asked you a question.” 

Pelle looked at Sato, who repeated the question. “Did the Protectors say anything before the attack commenced?” 

Pelle shrugged. “They reached out to Hera first, she patched the rest of us in just before they started blasting.” 

A woman to their left began typing on a pad furiously, recording what she had just said. Sato asked Sabine a few questions about their flight patterns and fighting styles. All Pelle knew was that they were ruthless and didn’t seem to like visitors. 

The meeting ended and Sabine and Pelle walked out of the bright room quickly. Kanan stayed behind to discuss whatever leaders discuss. 

As they were making their way back to Hera’s room Sabine spoke up. “I think we should go back.” 

Pelle ruffled her hair and gave her a look. “You’re kidding right? Those guys handed us our asses on a plate and you  _ want  _ to go  _ back _ ?” 

Sabine stopped walking. “They need to pay for what they did to Hera.” 

Pelle shook her head. “Look the Protectors of Concord Dawn are not to be messed with. That’s what you said before all this shit happened.” 

“Protectors my ass. We’re going back. Are you coming or not?” Sabine held out her hand. Pelle sighed. She would never understand Sabine’s need for always starting fights. She took her hand. “I’ll go with you,” Sabine smiled, “but we’re taking Ev and Ezra.” 

Sabine dropped her hand. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go.”

※


	20. "What's the pay like in the Rebellion?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii been a while I know! Sorry! Sometimes I just can't seem to write and other times I can write up to 20 pages! Hope you like this chapter though!! ❤

**Chapter 20, “What’s the pay like in the Rebellion?”**

After leaving the briefing Pelle and Sabine made their way back to the room Hera was in. Ezra was slumped in a chair to the left of the bed and Ev was rambling on about Pelle’s progress with the X-wing. Ezra quickly perked up when the two girls walked into the room. “Oh hey guys. How was the meeting?” 

Pelle huffed and crossed her arms. “All just making excuses. Only now after Hera got hurt did they listen to Sabine’s warning.” She turned to Sabine. “However this does give us an opportunity.” 

Sabine nodded. “Now that the protectors think they’ve scared us off we can use the original debris field plan to sneak past their defences and land on the moon. We’ll find the leader and demand he speak with rebel high command.” 

Ezra stood and cracked his back. “Uh are you sure that’s such a good idea? How do you know they’ll listen to you?” 

Sabine smiled. “I have a plan. I’ll fill you in on the flight over.” 

※

After snagging a ship Pelle, Sabine, Ezra, and Ev managed to leave the hangar and make the jump into hyperspace without arousing suspicion. Sabine swiveled in the pilot’s chair. “Pelle can you navigate your way through the debris field?” 

Pelle cracked her knuckles. “Sure.” 

Sabine stood and looked out the front window. “Good. Get as close to them as possible so we look like another floating rock. If you think we are going to be spotted, then we will abort the mission.” 

Pelle sighed as she sat down. Ezra gave her an encouraging thumbs up as they dropped out of hyperspace. Pelle moved quick and pulled the ship next to the nearest rock and hovered for a couple minutes. “I don’t think their scanners picked us up.” 

Sabine put a hand on the back of her chair. “Good. Get us closer.” Pelle pushed the ship forward dodging debris as she went. Sabine had mentioned a strong energy source was coming from the southern hemisphere so Pelle aimed for that general area to park their shuttle. Once on the ground, a good distance from the Protectors stronghold Sabine gave Pelle a bone crushing hug. “You are amazing. I know that if Hera were here she’d be so proud.” 

Ezra clapped his hands. “Let’s go, we're on a tight schedule here. Only a matter of time before someone realizes we’re gone.” Ezra was right. Chopper had been extra observant for the past few days with Hera’s absence. 

The plan was simple, sabotage the Protectors ships, causing a distraction so that Sabine could get in close to the leader and force his cooperation, bring him back to Rebel command, and get those hyperspace routes. Pelle knelt next to Ev. “You stay with the ship in case we need to make a quick exit ok?” Ev beeped out an affirmative and went back inside the shuttle. The others made their way to the base. 

Once close enough Sabine handed over two bags full of explosives and a couple of detonators. Pelle took one and handed the other to Ezra. Sabine grabbed her guns. “We meet back at the ship once we’re done. Got it?” Ezra and Pelle nodded and made their way to where the ships were parked. 

Pelle had to admit, the ships these Protectors had were no joke. Top of the line, sleek, fast, multiple guns, shields, the whole package. It was a shame they were all going to be destroyed in a blaze of purple and pink glory. Pelle began placing the bombs on the ships closest to the back of the yard while Ezra moved towards the front. They would meet in the middle and head back to the ship to then pick up Sabine and the Protectors’ leader. At least that’s what Pelle hoped would happen. Just as she was getting ready to place the last bomb a pair of boots appeared in front of where she was kneeling. 

“Drop the bomb and put your hands in the air.” 

Pelle stood slowly to face the person who caught her. They were her height and dressed in full Mandalorian battle armor. Pelle mentally smacked herself. Why was it always her getting caught. The Protector waved their gun at her. “I said drop the bomb.” 

A flash of movement caught Pelle’s eye and before she knew it Ezra was standing on top of the Mandalorian lightsaber pointed at their throat. Pelle placed the last bomb on the ship and nodded to Ezra. “Thanks.” 

Ezra smiled. “Anytime.” 

Their victory was short lived. The Protector under Ezra’s boots must have alerted the others because soon they were surrounded. Ezra stood with his back to Pelle’s and raised his saber in a defensive stance while Pelle raised her blaster and pointed it at the Mandalorians that had encircled them. 

Just as one of the Protectors was about to speak Pelle pressed her detonator and grabbed Ezra’s arm pulling him out of the way as the ships to the left of them began to explode. The two of them began to make their way out of the ship yard, Ezra deflecting shots as they went. They made it to the entrance of the yard when two Mandalorians came at them from above, flamethrowers activated. Pelle jumped out of the way as flames danced past her, singeing her already wounded arm. Soon enough the two were encircled again. Pelle silently prayed to the Force that Sabine was alright. After a few moments of silence the circle parted and a tall man walked over to where Ezra and Pelle were. He was about to speak to them when Sabine emerged from the crowd and yelled to get his attention. Pelle smacked her hand to her face as the words ‘challenge’ and ‘death’ were said. Why did Sabine always have to go and start fights. 

Since these particular Mandalorians strictly followed their code, the leader, Fenn Rau, had accepted Sabine’s challenge. Ezra and Pelle were grabbed and placed on the opposite side of where Sabine stood. She had ten minutes to prepare for the duel. 

Pelle looked at Ezra. “So was she planning this all along or?” 

Ezra huffed. “Probably. Surprised she didn’t tell you though.” 

Pelle raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Ezra gave her a look. “She clearly likes you more than the average person. I just thought that would mean she’d include you in her master plan.” 

Pelle leaned back against her palms. “Yeah, you’d think she would, considering she just promised me a day ago that she wouldn’t keep me out of the loop and that she’d tell me things. Seems like we’re back to square one.” 

Ezra shrugged. “Look I am probably not the person you want to be talking to about this. Relationships aren’t really my thing.” 

Pelle nudged him. “Why not?” 

“They are distractions and besides I have a lot of training and stuff. No free time like you and Sabine have.” 

Pelle kicked at the dirt with her boot. “I guess that’s true. Does Sato really have you leading that many escort missions?” 

Ezra sighed. “Yeah and it’s killing my back.” 

Pelle snorted and gave him a shove. He was about to retaliate when Fenn Rau and Sabine re-emerged from their respective corners. Pelle felt every muscle in her body tense. The air began to buzz around her. Ezra looked like he was about to explode. The Mandalorian in front of them had his lightsaber and Pelle’s blaster securely on his hip. 

Ezra nudged Pelle and revealed his detonator. Pelle grinned and the two of them looked to Sabine. Ezra handed Pelle the detonator. “On my mark hit it.” 

Pelle nodded as the electricity in the air built. 

Ezra was on his feet faster than Rau could draw his blaster and had force pushed him and the surrounding Protectors back several feet grabbing his saber and Pelle’s blaster in the process. Pelle hit the detonator and yelled at Sabine to run and the three got away from the recovering Protectors as fast as they could, making their way towards their waiting ship. Pelle signalled Ev as the sound of a Mandalorian ship taking off filled their ears. 

Pelle groaned. “We missed one?!” 

Ezra shook his head. “We will deal with that later. Right now we need to get to the ship!” 

Ev had the ship hovering above the spot they had landed at and was waving frantically from the ramp. Pelle glanced behind her to see the Protector’s ship close behind them. 

Ezra yelled at them to jump as he used the Force to push them up. Sabine and Pelle went flying through the air and landed roughly on the ramp. Ezra jumped onto the ramp after them and the three of them dashed up to the ship’s controls. 

Pelle swerved out of the laserfire as the other ship closed in. The pilot flew past them and Sabine slammed her hand into the console. “It’s Rau! After him!” 

Pelle thrust the ship forward and the chase was on. Ezra pointed at the ship ahead of them. “Get us as close as possible I have a plan, Pelle I’m borrowing your blaster.” 

Pelle nodded as she closed in on Rau’s ship. Ezra ran towards the exit ramp and lowered it. Pelle sighed as they got close to the other ship. “Why does he have to always do the most?” 

Sabine shrugged. “At least he gets the job done.” 

The two of them watched as Ezra jumped from their ship to Rau’s. Saber in one hand, the other holding on for dear life to the outer edge of the ship. Pelle kept her blasting to a minimum to avoid hitting Ezra. 

The lanky kid made his way up to the front of the ship and began cutting up the thing. Rau, having caught on to what they were doing, began doing evasive maneuvers trying to knock Ezra off. After a few stressful minutes Ezra managed to cut into the side of the ship damaging the engines. Rau ejected out and began firing at Ezra from the air. Pelle swooped the ship down as the other began to free fall back down to the ground. Ezra had managed to disarm Rau and stunned him with Pelle’s blaster. He then grabbed him and jumped back over to where Pelle was waiting to catch him. Sabine ran back to help Ezra bind Rau and Pelle took off back towards Rebel command. 

※

Pelle landed their ship in the hangar as Ezra and Sabine both grabbed one of Rau’s arms and led him out into the bright hangar. He was clearly very upset that three kids and a droid had captured him and was very vocal about it. 

Kanan and other Rebel leaders rushed up to where they stood. Kanan was calmly walking towards them slightly behind the others who had rushed up. Sato was the first to speak. “What is the meaning of this?! Who is this?!” 

Sabine stepped forward. “This is Fenn Rau, leader of the Protectors of Concord Dawn.” 

Sato looked at Rau who only sneered back as a response. “Very well.” 

Sato gestured to a couple of soldiers next to him and they relieved Ezra of the squirming Mandalorian. 

Sato pointed at the three. “I want you in the main room in five minutes.”  He then turned and walked briskly out the way he had come. 

The other leaders and troops followed closely behind. Only Kanan remained. He walked over to them. “You know what you did was reckless and borderline stupid right?” 

Ezra shrugged, so did Sabine. Pelle held her arm. “Yeah well at least we got the guy that hurt Hera right?” 

Kanan turned to her and shook her head. “Revenge is not the way of the Jedi.” He looked to Ezra. “You should know that better than anyone.” 

Ezra looked at the ground. “Sorry Master.” 

Sabine blew a piece of hair out of her face. “Well good thing me and Pelle aren’t Jedi because that piece of bantha poodoo deserved every punch.” She then turned and marched out towards the main room. Pelle sighed and followed after her. 

Pelle managed to catch up to Sabine. “Can you please slow down?!” 

Sabine came to a halt in the middle of the hallway and Pelle nearly ran into her back. “Woah! I didn’t mean stop completely!” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Why are we even bothering going to this stupid meeting? They aren’t going to do anything with Rau. They’ll probably just give him a ship so he can fly back.” 

Pelle shrugged. “Maybe not. He did take out an entire squadron of Rebel pilots and he injured Hera. They won’t go easy on him that’s for sure.” 

“That’s what you think.” 

Pelle rubbed her arm. “Listen let’s just go and hear what they have to say. If you don’t like it we can leave.” 

Sabine sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

※

The room was packed to max capacity when Sabine and Pelle arrived. Pelle huffed as she jostled her way to the front where Sato was waiting for the two of them. 

Once he noticed the two of them he got the room quieted down. Ezra slid up next to where Pelle was standing. “Did I miss anything?” 

Pelle shook her head. “Just getting started.” 

Sato turned to the three of them. “Before we make any decisions we would like you to explain how you managed to get Fenn Rau of the Protectors to come here.” 

Sabine straightened up. “He didn’t come willingly. We- I took him in as a prisoner for what he did to the pilots who flew to Concord Dawn and to Captain Syndulla.” 

Sato nodded. “From what you have told me about these Protectors, you may have started a war with them.” 

Sabine shook her head. “We have their leader. They won’t act until he gives the word, us Mandalorians are loyal like that.” 

Pelle sighed. The meeting was going to last forever if they just kept dancing around what needed to be said. She was tired and just wanted to see if Hera was alright. She moved next to Sabine and cleared her throat. Sato and the room looked at her. “Do you have something to add?” 

“Yes actually I do. What if we were to take Rau back as a peace offering? We give them their leader back and they let us use those hyperspace routes.” 

Sato rubbed his chin. “They could just say no but there is a possibility that they would allow us to use the routes still.” He clasped his hands together in front of himself. “Myself and the other leaders have much to discuss if you all would please leave the room. We will inform you of any updates.” 

Pelle practically sprinted out of the room to where Hera was. She ran past groups of people, all of them seemed to be discussing the meeting that had just taken place. Most people thought that Rau ought to be kept as a prisoner while others thought him being here was bad luck. Pelle tried to push it all out of her mind as she walked into Hera’s room. Much to her dismay, Hera was still unconscious. She moved to the chair next to her bed and dropped into it. She looked at Hera. Most of the bruising had gone down and she didn’t look so battered, so the healing treatments were working. 

She picked up Hera’s hand and held it between hers. “We got the guy who did this to you. I shouldn’t feel happy about taking a prisoner but this is war I guess. You shoulda seen Ezra, he was amazing out there. His training is really coming along you know.” Pelle paused then shook her head. She thought she saw Hera’s arm move. “Anyway, sometimes I wish I could do the things he can but I know that probably won’t happen. At least I’m a better pilot than he is.” 

She laughed, “for a Jedi he’s really not good at flying.” Pelle was about to continue when the door hissed open revealing Kanan. Pelle put Hera’s hand back down next to her side. Kanan moved so that he was on the other side of Hera. “Has she shown any signs of waking up since I’ve been gone?” 

Pelle shook her head. “No not really. I’m not even sure if she’s even fully healing.” 

Kanan sighed. “She is, it’s just taking time.” 

Pelle huffed and stood. “I overheard some people talking about her being replaced by someone in Rebel command if she doesn’t wake up soon.” 

Kanan waved a hand at her. “She is not going to be replaced because she is going to wake up.” 

Pelle shrugged and made her way out the door. 

She wasn’t even five feet away from the room when Ev came barreling down the hallway beeping in a frenzy. 

Pelle put her hands up in front of herself. “Woah! Hey calm down Ev, jeez what’s the matter with you?” 

Ev let out a string of whistles and beeps. “They’ve already decided?! When?” Ev hummed out a low tone. “Just now?! Where’s Sabine?” 

Ev swirled around and took off towards the hangar with Pelle right behind her. Once inside the hangar they noticed Sabine was talking with Rau who wasn’t bound any longer, but he did look unhappy. Pelle walked up next to Sabine. “Sabine. What is going on?” 

The other girl turned and smiled. “Oh hey Pel’. Rau and I were just discussing how he and his Protectors are going to allow us to use the hyperspace routes.” Pelle’s jaw dropped. “You? The what?” 

Rau crossed his arms. “She challenged me to combat and actually managed to capture me so I agreed to let you and your Rebellion use our lanes to travel as long as you leave us alone.” Sabine nodded. “We are just about ready to take him back so he can explain to his people what’s going on.” 

Pelle nodded. “Alright, I’ll meet you on the ship then.” 

※

Much to Pelle and Ezra’s delight Kanan had decided to go with them. He said it was because,  _ ‘when Pelle and Ezra go on missions without him something always gets blown up.’  _

Pelle had laughed at the comment but Ezra didn’t think it was that funny. “We do not  _ blow things up  _ every time.” Pelle laughed more. “No, no I think he’s right Ezra. We do tend to leave destruction in our wake.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes. “Whatever Pel’.” 

Once the team was inside the ship they took off for Concord Dawn. Pelle was surprised Kanan had wanted to come along and she was pretty sure he wasn’t just coming to prevent explosions. He had kept his hand on his lightsaber the whole time Rau had been walking freely about the back of the ship. Pelle understood why, this Rau guy was a skilled opponent, even Ezra had difficulty taking him down. 

She looked up to where Sabine was sitting, eyes fixed on the swirling blue of hyperspace before them. Soon enough they had dropped out and made their way to the Protectors base. Beside the group Rau frowned. “Something’s not right. None of my men are responding to my message.” 

Ezra looked out towards the horizon and pointed. “Look. Smoke is coming from up ahead.” Sure enough a thick pillar of smoke was rising from what had been the Protector’s stronghold. Sabine landed the ship near the edge of the charred remains of a building. 

The group exited the craft quickly, Rau in front. Pelle looked around at the smoldering landscape. “We didn’t cause this did we?” 

“No, this was the work of someone else.” Kanan said as he walked over, a stormtrooper helmet in his hands. Rau swore and pointed a finger at Sabine and the others. “If you hadn’t taken me this would not have happened.” Sabine scoffed. “It’s the Empire. This was going to happen no matter what. You and your men are a group of Mandalorian warriors; it was only a matter of time before they came here.” 

Rau looked out over the base as Ezra called out from a little ways away. “Uh guys? I think we might want to get out of here, like now!” 

The hairs on Pelle’s arms stood straight up as a group of Imps with jetpacks soared around them forming a circle. Pelle’s eyes widened as she realized the Imps weren’t just some bucket heads with jetpacks, but Mandalorians working for the Empire. Sabine swore under her breath as one of them landed in front of the group. Pelle didn’t like the vibes of the guy. He carried himself in a way that screamed ‘stay out of my way’. He stopped walking a few feet in front of them. “Rau, I was wondering where you had been. Fraternizing with the enemy were we?” Pelle couldn’t see Rau’s face as it was concealed by his helmet but she knew he probably looked upset. “What did you do to my men Saxon?” 

Pelle looked back at the Imp Mando, his body language was impossible to read. “They were executed for treason against the Empire of course.” Rau went to reach for his blasters but the remaining Imps hovering around them aimed theirs at him and he stopped. The other guy, Saxon, motioned to his people to arrest Pelle and the others. 

Ezra fought a guy as his lightsaber was taken from him while Kanan just sighed and handed his over. Pelle would have laughed but that didn’t seem appropriate given the situation. 

The group was led to a small encampment not far from the Protector’s destroyed base and placed in a holding cell. Kanan immediately sat down and began to meditate and Ezra, for once, followed suit. Sabine and Rau however were both pacing the room. 

After a few more minutes Sabine had stopped pacing and addressed the room. “We need to get out of here and get back to the ship.” 

Rau shook his head. “They will have taken your ship by now. Might as well just steal one.” 

Ezra opened one eye. “If that’s what we are going to do then we’ll have to split up. That way we don’t have the whole group coming after us.” Pelle murmured an agreement. Being chased by half of the trigger happy Imps with jetpacks was better than being chased by all of them. 

Sabine put her hands on her hips. “They are probably keeping our weapons in a separate building. Might take some time to find them.” Kanan stood from where he was meditating. “Our weapons are in a building farther down, on the left.” Pelle clapped her hands together. Rau raised his eyebrows clearly impressed. “Well then I guess we better go get them.” 

Pelle walked over to the door. Electric locks and a security door that would drop down if the locks were tampered with. She looked at Ezra. “Can you unlock this?” Ezra shrugged. “I can try.” 

Kanan gave a small cough and Ezra rolled his eyes. “Yes I can unlock the door.” 

Pelle gave him a thumbs up and moved to the side. Ezra turned to the door and extended an arm. After a couple seconds of silence the door flashed from red to green and opened. Ezra and Pelle gave each other a fist bump and the group made their way out of the cell block. Ezra had mentioned that the roofs were flat so the team was going to building hop their way over to where their weapons were hopefully without drawing any unwanted attention. 

After they successfully made their way to the building and took out the guards the group decided to split up. Sabine gestured to Rau. “We can get the ship if you guys can cause a distraction.” 

Ezra and Pelle grinned at each other. “Oh don’t worry we can.” 

Kanan sighed as he clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

Pelle and Ezra took off in the direction of the armory while Kanan jogged after them. Sabine and Rau made their way to the landing platform. 

※

Sabine wanted a distraction so she got one. Pelle and Ezra were playing a game called ‘ready, aim, fire’. Which consisted of Pelle chucking explosives into the air and Ezra and Kanan used the Force to launch them into the Imperials base. Pelle thought it was fun until they started firing back. 

Once they were spotted the three took off for the rendezvous coordinates Sabine had sent to them a few minutes prior. So far the mission was going well. At least until they made it up to the pick up spot. Sure enough the ship was there but as soon as Sabine had opened the ramp to pick them up Saxon and a squad of troopers flew up behind them and began firing at the ship. A blast hit the side of the ship and Sabine went flying off. Pelle felt her stomach drop and she turned to Kanan and Ezra who were busy deflecting blaster fire. “She’s falling! Do something!” 

Sabine was mere feet from becoming a pancake when the two Jedi caught her before she hit the ground and lowered her gently. Kanan and Ezra covered the back while Pelle and Sabine made a mad dash for the ship. 

Rau was having a difficult time keeping it steady due to the amount of lasers being shot at it. Eventually the group made it to the edge of the cliff and Ezra and Kanan threw the others on board. Once everyone was on board they took off into the upper atmosphere. 

Much to Pelle’s dismay Saxon and his troops had those sleek fast fighters too and were gaining on them. Pelle convinced Rau to let her drive. Sabine and Ezra manned the guns. 

Pelle spent the next few minutes skillfully dodging laser fire and rockets all while programming the navi computer. Not an easy task without a droid. “Guys we’re good to jump just need an opening!” 

Ezra yelled out from below. “We’ll get you one!” 

Rau had sat in the co pilot chair and was on the front guns. “There’s too many of them! We’ll have to blast through at least half a dozen ships to get through!” 

Pelle positioned her hand above the hyperdrive handle. “They’ll get me my opening.” 

Sure enough Ezra and Sabine managed to create a hole in the Imps defensive line and Pelle launched them into hyperspace. 

Once they were enveloped by the swirling blue Pelle sighed and slumped back into the chair. She looked over at Kanan who was hanging onto a chair attached to the wall. “How does Hera do that everyday?” 

Kanan laughed. “Practice.” 

Pelle collapsed further into the chair. Ezra and Sabine made their entrance with a series of whoops and yells. “Did you guys see that?!” Ezra then went into detail about how he and Sabine took out the same two guys at once causing a chain explosion. Pelle clapped lightly. Rau gave a nod. “It was impressive, I'll give you that.” 

Sabine turned to him. “So what are you going to do now that Saxon has destroyed your base?” 

Rau rubbed his chin. “What’s the pay like in the Rebellion these days?” 

Sabine smiled. “Abysmal.” 

Rau smiled back. “Excellent.” 


	21. "Long day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but the next chapters are where the fun begins. Hope you enjoy! ❤

**Chapter 21, “Long day?”**

Much to Pelle’s surprise Hera had finally woken up when they returned from Concord Dawn. Once she landed the ship she practically flew to Hera’s room. 

T he door was open and she could see Zeb and Chopper were inside. She stopped in the doorway. Hera was sitting up, she looked tired but most of the cuts and scrapes were finally gone. Pelle walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed. 

Hera smiled. “Hey Pelle.” 

Pelle zipped to Hera’s side and gave her a gentle hug. Hera hugged her back. After a few minutes of catching Hera up on the repair yard gossip Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Ev finally arrived and all gathered around Hera. Pelle felt as though the air around them was singing, she felt so happy to have her family all back together again. However, their moment was short lived. Sato walked into the room and it looked like he had news. He first told Hera it was good to see her awake and some other stuff Pelle didn’t bother to listen to. She was still annoyed at him for allowing this to happen in the first place. She perked up however, when the words “return to Chopper base” were mentioned. Ezra seemed excited too and the others all looked relieved. Living on a ship was fine for a certain amount of time but after a while one tends to miss the feeling of solid ground and fresh air. Sato finished up talking details with Hera and Kanan then left the room. 

Pelle shifted from foot to foot. “Does that mean we can leave now?” 

The transport ship landed near the main control center on Chopper base. Pelle could almost feel the planet around her; she was so excited. 

The main doors opened and sunlight filled her vision. She blinked a few times before walking down the ramp with the others. Rex and a new droid stood waiting near the bottom. Pelle walked over and gave him a hug. Once she stepped back Rex shook his head. “I could’ve sworn you were my height when you left.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “I’m not  _ that  _ tall Rex.” 

Ezra bumped into her side. “Yeah you are. Even I‘m shorter than you, I’ve grown five inches! The only person taller than you is Kanan.” 

Pelle shrugged. She didn’t feel tall, everything felt normal. 

Sabine walked up next to them. “I have to agree with Ezra on this one. You are pretty and tall.” 

Pelle looked at her. “Pretty and tall?” 

Sabine gave her a sly smile, “Yeah pretty tall.” 

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber and drew a line in the air over his neck. “You guys are the worst. I’m gonna go train.” He walked off in the direction of the Ghost where the rest of the crew had gone moments earlier. Rex and the new droid, AP5 had gone to inspect the shield generator a group of Rebels had recovered from an old republic base. 

Sabine sighed. “They are probably going to make us work on that here soon you know.” Pelle nodded slowly. “Yeah. Hey speaking of fixing things let’s go check on my ship!” 

Much to Pelle and Sabine’s delight, the repair yard was mostly empty of people at that time of day. Pelle removed the covering on her ship. It looked the same as the day they had left. Pelle remembered, it was when Sabine had admitted she did have feelings for her. Pelle wondered if she still felt that way now. With all that drama with the Empire loving Mandalorians and Hera getting hurt she must have a lot on her mind. 

Pelle shook her head and picked up her box of tools. It seemed ridiculous to be worried over silly emotions when there was a war to fight and planets to free. She grabbed a few items from the box and climbed up on top of her ship. She’d already fixed the ion cannons and the droid compartment connection to the rest of the ship. She’d even had Ev up inside to test it once she had fixed it. It was a huge step towards the ship being fully operational. All that remained were the ship's controls, navi computer, and a few other things. The paint job was the last thing on her list to fix. She looked over to where Sabine was reading on a holopad. Maybe she’d help her with the design aspect since according to her Pelle had “ _ absolutely no sense of design. _ ” She smiled, climbed into the pilot’s seat, and began working on the console. 

After about an hour of working in silence Sabine’s voice caught Pelle’s attention. 

She looked down over the side of the ship to where the other girl was sitting, feet propped up on her helmet. “Can I ask you something personal Pel’?” 

Pelle continued working on the navi computer controls. “Sure what’s up?” 

Sabine looked up at her. “If you had the chance to see your mother or any of your family again would you?” 

Pelle’s hands stopped moving. She blinked a couple times to process the question then looked over at Sabine. “Yes, I would if given the opportunity. You know Ezra says my family is apart of the living Force and that they are always with me because apparently ‘ _ no one is ever really gone’  _ at least when the Force is involved.” 

Sabine looked at her for a solid minute before responding. “And you believed him?” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen Ezra and Kanan lift objects ten times the size of themselves and they fight with laser swords and the part of living on after death is what you don’t believe?” 

Sabine laughed and Pelle joined in. 

“Ok I guess you’re right it does seem a little ridiculous. But I felt it, when I held Ezra’s first lightsaber crystal, I heard my mother’s voice. She spoke to me through the Force.” 

Sabine nodded. “Yeah you started mumbling and then passed out, lucky Zeb was there otherwise you would have fallen head first out the side of the booth.” 

Pelle stuck her tongue out. “Yeah, it was an overwhelming experience.” 

Sabine put her hands up. “Ok, ok but back to the original question.” 

Pelle nodded. “Yes, I would see my family, in person, if given the chance. Wouldn’t you?” 

Sabine sighed. “I don’t know it's complicated.” 

“How so?” 

Sabine shook her head. “Not ready to talk about that.” 

Pelle looked back to her half finished wiring. “Ok. I think I’ll have most of this wiring done later today then I’ll get the stabilizers up and running wanna help?” 

After a few more hours of working on her ship Pelle and Sabine had finally called it a day and went back to the Ghost. Once inside and in their room Pelle collapsed onto her bed. “It feels good to be back home.” 

Sabine gave a noise of agreement from the bunk above, throwing pieces of her armor off and onto the floor. “You better pick those up before I get up tomorrow Wren.” Pelle mumbled into her pillow. Sabine laughed. “Whatever Pel’.” 

※

The next morning Pelle woke up to her comm going off, she picked it up and groaned, It was Rex and he needed her to central command for a meeting with Sato as soon as possible. She sat up and stretched her sore limbs. Maybe Ezra was right about her being slightly taller. Her legs felt like they had been put through a Coruscanti taffy machine. 

Finally after a few satisfying pops Pelle stood and got dressed for the day. Much to her surprise Sabine had actually picked up all of her armor and it was in a pile next to the door. She looked up at her bed. Sure enough Sabine was laying on her back asleep, a holopad resting on her stomach the video still playing quietly. Pelle walked over and pulled it off of her slowly to avoid waking her up. She turned the video off and put it on the dresser. Once she had herself put together she walked out of the room and made her way to where Rex was waiting. 

Rex gave a small nod once she arrived at the control center. Sato gave her a small smile before diving right in. “I wanted to congratulate you on a successful mission. Fenn Rau has joined the cause and we have access to new hyperspace lanes because of your hard work.” 

Pelle frowned. “Thank you sir, but I wasn’t the only one on that mission.” 

Sato waved a hand at her. “Yes but you played a crucial role. The pilot, which we are scarce on these days.” 

Pelle raised an eyebrow. “Do you need something from me?” 

Sato clasped his hands together in front of himself. “We would like it if you could help Hera train new pilots. Teach them how to operate and repair ships and so on.” 

Pelle crossed her arms. “And where exactly are these pilots who need to be trained?” 

Sato looked to Rex. “Captain, if you could please explain the mission to Pelle here I need to be off.” 

Pelle looked at Rex as Sato walked away from the table. Rex shrugged. “We got a message from Fulcrum early this morning about a group of defectors at an Imperial flight academy.” 

Pelle’s eyes widened. “A message from Ahsoka?!” 

Rex looked down. “I’m afraid not. Ahsoka was the original Fulcrum yes, but the project has expanded and there are others. This one may be an Imperial themselves. Which is why the intel is so good. It’s an opportunity we can’t pass up.” 

Pelle sighed. “I see. Who’s going on this mission then?” 

Rex pointed behind her to where Sabine was walking up. Pelle gasped. “What did you do to your hair?!” 

Sabine ran a hand through her now brown hair. “Multi color isn’t Imperial regulation.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “You’re going on this alone?” 

Sabine crossed her arms. “No one else here has been in an Imperial academy. I have, I know the rules, the regulations, everything I need to get those kids out.” 

Pelle rubbed the back of her neck. Her hair was growing out again. “When do you leave?” 

“Later today, Ezra and Kanan are going to pick me up in a couple of days when I get the kids out. Then I’ll be back.” She stepped closer to Pelle. “Don’t worry I’ll be okay.” 

Pelle looked around. No one was near them. “You promise?” 

Sabine pulled Pelle into a hug. “I promise Pel’.” 

※

Sabine left shortly after their talk. Pelle watched as the transport carried her and the others off to Imperial space. She turned and made her way back to the Ghost once she couldn't see the ship anymore. 

Chopper and Ev were on top cleaning and doing minor repairs and Zeb was making sure they didn’t push each other off the side. He gave her a wave as she walked up. “Hey kid.” 

Pelle smiled and waved back as she made her way up the ramp. The ship was quiet. She hoped Sabine and the others had made the trip safely and that the mission wouldn’t last long. She climbed the ladder up to the pit’ and sure enough Hera was sitting in her chair looking out the front window. She didn’t say anything when Pelle sat down next to her but she did look over at her. 

“Something on your mind Pel’?” 

Pelle smiled. “There’s a lot on my mind but that’s nothing. What’s up with you?” 

Hera looked out the window again. “I feel a little better. Good to be back here though.” 

Pelle rubbed her arm, the pain was mostly gone but she grabbed it out of habit now. “I missed you, it’s difficult flying everyone around all the time I don’t know how you do it.” 

Hera smiled. “You’ll get used to it. That and lot’s of practice.” 

“That’s what Kanan said.” 

“Speaking of Kanan, how was he while I was out?” 

Pelle shrugged. “He stayed with you almost every hour of the day and only went to meetings when he had to. He went with us when we went back with Rau.” 

“I’m glad he went with you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” 

Pelle looked at her in disbelief. “It’s not your fault that you were injured.” 

Hera sighed. “I know but I can’t help but feel bad that I couldn’t help you.” 

Pelle stood and put a hand on her shoulder and decided to quickly change the subject to something more positive. Hera didn't need to be reminded of the accident. “Well now that you're better maybe you’d like to see the work I’ve done on my X-wing.” 

※

Pelle spent the next couple of days wandering around the base doing random jobs and whatnot while she waited for Sabine and the others to come back. She’d been trying to distract herself from thinking about Sabine and what might be happening but it was difficult. Sabine had been the only thing on her mind for days now. She’d tried to clear her mind by meditating like Ezra had shown her but it was hard with so many things going on around her. 

Things on Chopper base had picked up throughout the week. More supplies were being shipped out to other Rebel cells throughout the outer rim. Pelle could hardly keep up; she had no idea how Rex was managing it. 

She was laying back on the Ghost’s ramp watching the sunset when a transport flew overhead and landed near the end of the platform. Ezra and Kanan walked out first followed by Sabine and a couple of kids in flight suits. She jumped up and walked quickly over to where they were standing and waited as Sabine finished talking to Sato who led the other two kids further into the base. 

Kanan waved tiredly to Pelle as he passed her on his way into the ship. Ezra patted her shoulder as he followed after Kanan. 

Pelle turned her attention back to Sabine who was leaning against the command table. 

Pelle stopped in front of her. 

Sabine looked up at her, stood up, and tipped forward. Pelle caught her in her arms. “Are you okay?!” 

Sabine let out a muffled yes as Pelle helped her upright. “Long day?” 

Sabine gave her a look. “You have no idea.” 


	22. "I think whoever chopped off his legs should've aimed for his neck instead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter but I promise the next two will be a bit longer lot's of ideas my thoughts are very full! Anyway hope you enjoy it! ❤

**Chapter 22, “I think whoever chopped his legs off should’ve aimed for the neck instead.”**

It had been a week since Sabine had brought back the two kids from the Imperial academy and Pelle already had them working on speeder engines. They knew how to fly but they had no idea how to fix ships and Pelle had said that if they were going to be in the Rebellion they needed to know everything about the care of a ship, not just what buttons to push. She’d been showing them how to safely attach some wires when Sabine called out to her from across the platform. “Pel’! Kanan and Ezra are back from Lothal!” 

Pelle stood from where she was crouched. “You guys can take the rest of the day off, we’ll start up again when we can.” She made her way over the central table where the crew was standing. The meeting went on as usual, Hera was talking about how they could take out the new ships the Empire was creating when Ezra started acting weird. 

At first no one except Kanan and Pelle had really noticed. Ezra started looking around frantically and pointing. Zeb grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. “Whoa, Ezra take it easy.” 

Ezra shook him off and insisted he was seeing someone. Hera gave him a concerned look. “Are you sure?” 

Ezra started turning again before completely passing out on the table. 

Pelle stared at where he was laying. “Uh what just happened?” 

Zeb had carried Ezra back to the Ghost and put him in his bed. Everyone else had filed in after him and all started at Ezra. Kanan and Hera were talking quietly under their breath. 

Pelle leaned down to where Ev was. “Whadda’ you think happened to him?” Ev chirped and made a noise that sounded like a laugh. 

“Oh stop it. Maybe he’s just tired. Man Ev you sound like Chopper more and more every day.” 

Ev started smacking her shin just as Ezra woke up with a yell. Kanan was by his side in a second. “Ezra! It’s ok Ezra, you’re safe.” 

Ezra blinked a few times and looked around the room at everyone. Zeb spoke up. “Are you alright kid? Gave us all quite a scare there.” 

Ezra nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Chopper grumbled out something to Ev and the two let out their little droid laughs. Hera pointed at them. “Don’t you two have something to be working on?” T

he two droids grumbled as they went out the room. Sabine shrugged. “Maybe you’re just tired. You have been doing a lot in recent weeks.” 

Hera looked at Ezra, worry still gracing her face. “Maybe that or it's, a, um, a Force vision.” She looked to Kanan while saying the last part, who had a hand on his beard. 

“It could be. What exactly did you see Ezra?” 

Ezra held the side of his head while he stood up. “I saw Maul, and a bunch of weird memory fragments. It’s all a little fuzzy and difficult to make out.” 

Kanan nodded. “Ok, come with me I know who can help.” The two of them left the room and Hera turned to Pelle and Sabine. “Can you two keep an eye on them? I need to lay down for a bit.” 

Pelle smiled. “Sure thing Hera.” Sabine grabbed her helmet from the floor. “Shouldn’t be too difficult.” 

※

Pelle and Sabine were working on the Phantom II when Kanan walked up. Pelle poked her head out from inside. “Where’s Ezra?” 

Kanan looked to Sabine. Did you plant the tracker like I asked. Pelle looked back and forth between them. “Tracker? What tracker? What’s going on? Where is Ezra?” She took a step closer to Kanan with each question ready to pull the _I'll go get Hera_ card. 

“He’s with Maul, Sabine put a tracker in his wrist comm, that way we can find out where they are going and bring him back.” 

Pelle smacked a hand to her face. “Karabast. Why does he keep going with that psychopathic zabrak?!” 

Kanan shook his head, exasperated with his padawan's questionable decisions. “I don’t know. Maybe he thinks we need him.” 

Sabine jumped down from the top of the Phantom. “We better get going if we want to catch up to them. They just jumped into hyperspace.” 

Kanan walked into the Phantom and the other two followed suit. The jump was longer than Pelle expected and when they dropped out of hyperspace Pelle was even more confused. “What is this place?” 

Kanan flew down to where the signal stopped. “This is Dathomir. Stay on alert, this place is deadly.” 

Pelle sighed. For once she’d like to go to a planet where nothing tried to kill them every second of the day. Like Naboo, she’d give anything to be on Naboo jumping down a waterfall. Sabine snapped her out of her thoughts. “Stay with the ship in case we need a quick exit.” 

Pelle sat back down. She didn’t want to show it but she was beyond relieved. The atmosphere around them was practically screaming at them to get out. 

Pelle sat in the ship for a little while longer until she heard blaster fire coming from the cave Kanan and Sabine had gone into. She hesitated for a moment. Did they really need  _ her  _ help? She shook her head. Of course they did. Since when didn’t they. She ran out of the ship and into the cave. It was huge and had tons of markings up and down the walls. She continued walking until she saw a familiar green light coming from behind a rock. “Ezra? Is that you?” 

Ezra stuck his head out. “Pelle?! What are you doing in here you need to get out!” 

Pelle looked around. “What are you talking about?” 

He looked around again, lightsaber raised. “The nightsister spirits possessed Kanan and Sabine because they need to be paid for us using their magick.” 

Pelle sighed. “It’s always something with you isn’t it?” 

Ezra was about to retaliate but was cut off by a blur of motion from the left. Sabine had jumped out from somewhere and she didn’t look right. She lunged at Ezra and she was holding a sword. Pelle squinted. No, not a sword, a lightsaber. Pelle’s jaw dropped. It was the coolest thing she’d ever seen. The light seemed to be getting sucked into it as she slashed at Ezra. 

Ezra shouted at Pelle. “You need to get out of here! Right now Pelle!” 

Pelle shook her head. “I’m not leaving you here to do this alone!” 

“Don’t worry I have a plan. Just go! I’ll meet you by the entrance.” 

Pelle groaned as she ran back out the way she came. Grumbling the whole way. “Just had to get involved with Maul again didn’t you Bridger.” She stopped just outside the cave and waited. After a few moments she could see Ezra Force pushing Sabine along the ground. “What the actual kriff are you doing to Sabine?” 

Ezra pushed her a little harder. “Trying to get the spirit out of her. Get ready to grab her.” 

Pelle holstered her blaster and stretched her arms out. The spirit was screaming and yelling the closer Ezra pushed it towards the entrance. “Ok now Pelle!” With one last push Ezra shoved Sabine out into the light and into Pelle’s arms. The spirit evaporated out of her in a matter of seconds. Ezra, satisfied with his work, turned back to the cave. “Now don’t come back in here, either of you ok?” 

Pelle waved him off and turned her attention to Sabine who was still collapsed in her arms. “Sabine?” She shook her softly. “Please don’t be dead.” 

Sabine shifted and groaned in her arms. “Oh man my head.” She sat up and looked around. “What happened?” 

Pelle shrugged. “You went into the cave and I guess got possessed by a creepy spirit and then Ezra, quite literally threw you out to expel the spirit inside you. Oh he also said not to go back in there, but I have a feeling you aren’t going to listen to that part so.” 

Sabine stood slowly. “Since when have I ever listened to Ezra?” 

“That’s fair.” 

Sabine pulled her blasters out. “Let’s go.” 

By the time the two of them made it into the cave Ezra was helping Kanan up off the ground. He looked at them and rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you two ever listen to anything I say?” 

Sabine looked at Pelle then back to him. “Because usually you need our help to get you out of messes you caused.” 

Kanan laughed. “She has a point Ezra.” 

Ezra huffed and kicked a rock on the ground. “Whatever let’s just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.” 

Pelle made a noise of agreement and started to follow Ezra and Kanan out. She turned to see Sabine pick something up off the ground. “Are you coming Sabine?” 

The other girl jogged up next to her. “Yeah sorry. Got distracted.” 

The group made their way back to the ship and took off for Chopper base. Pelle raised an eyebrow at Ezra as they settled in for a long flight. “So what exactly did you and Maul do?” 

Ezra ran a hand over his hair. “This ritual to bridge our minds so that we could see the complete holocron vision. He said that if I didn’t he would reveal the location of Chopper base to the Empire.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “I think that whoever chopped his legs off should’ve aimed for the neck instead.” 

Sabine snorted. “How do you know he got his legs cut off?” 

Pelle shrugged. “I don’t know. Just sounds about for a guy like him. Survive through everything. Like a mynock.” 

Ezra snapped his fingers. “Hello I was telling you about my vision.” 

Pelle held her hands up. “Sorry, continue.” 

“As I was saying we both saw the complete vision and get this. What we both want is in the same place. A desert planet with two suns.” 

Pelle cracked her knuckles. “Ah great so about a million planets to choose from.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes at her as the ship dropped out of hyperspace and descended towards Chopper base.


	23. "And that's your head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have ya'll seen the new episode of the Mandalorian?! I screamed at the ending it was so good. I can't wait for the next episode. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for all the reads and comments on this story, at first I wasn't sure if people were going to like it but all the positive feedback makes my heart so full. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be out sometime this week! ❤

**Chapter 23, “And that’s your head.”**

Once they had landed Sabine had pulled Kanan aside almost as soon as he put a boot in the dirt. Pelle thought it was odd but chose to walk into the Ghost with Ezra instead. “Hey wanna play Sabacc?” 

Ezra was a horrible Sabacc player. Pelle had beaten him twice in the span of ten minutes. Ezra put his head on the table. “I give up. I’ll never be good at this game.” 

Chopper let out his warped laugh from next to Pelle. “Chop’s right Ezra you should probably just stick to the Jedi stuff.” 

Ezra stood from the table. “I’m gonna go take a nap.” 

Pelle gathered all the cards and put them back in the box. All Ezra did was train, eat, and sleep. Oh and casually save everyone from danger all the time. Pelle glanced at the time. Late in the day, everyone would be coming back to the ship soon. She leaned back against the rough leather of the booth. It seemed like everyone was always off doing something. Things were really starting to pick up. There had been talk amongst the repair yard crew about rebel cells combining to form one and to join up at one base. Pelle thought the idea was insane and almost impossible. It was difficult enough to keep things at their base operational. Besides a larger scale would just make them an easier target for the Empire. 

※

Hera waved a hand in Pelle’s face to get her attention. Pelle rubbed her eyes and looked up at her. “What’s going on?” 

“Kanan just told everyone to meet in here, saw you when I walked in.” 

“Was I sleeping?” 

“No, you were just staring.” 

Pelle scrunched her nose. “Coulda sworn I was sleeping, felt like I was.” 

Hera shrugged as the rest of the crew plus Rau filtered into the room. 

Hera turned to Kanan. “So what’s this all about then?” 

He leaned against the wall. “Just wait for Sabine to get here.” 

After what felt like a lifetime Sabine walked into the room after Chopper. She stopped in the middle of the room as Kanan walked up to her. “I wanted to discuss what we talked about earlier today with the group.” 

Sabine crossed her arms. “Why?” 

“Because it’s important and they have a right to know when something this big happens.” 

Sabine huffed. “I don’t see how it’s a big deal.” 

Rau stepped forward. “Because it gives us an opportunity to unite the clans of Mandalore and bring them into the Rebellion.” 

Hera held out her hands. “Whoa, okay slow down a minute. How is Sabine going to unite the clans?” 

Kanan pulled a piece of metal from his belt. “With this.” 

Sabine took a step back. “I can’t. I don’t know how to use it.” 

Kanan held it out to her. “With your help we can bring the Mandalorians into the Rebellion. I can teach you how to use it, but only if you’ll let me.” 

Sabine looked to Hera who spoke up. “Look Sabine, You don’t have to but if it will help the cause then I have to ask that you do it.” 

Sabine sighed and looked at Kanan. “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

* * *

Pelle didn’t know why Sabine was so unhappy about being able to train to fight with a lightsaber it seemed like the coolest thing to her. She had been so excited when Ahsoka had shown her the basic forms and how to deflect a blaster bolt. Sure they were little things a jedi youngling could probably do in their sleep but how often would someone be able to say they knew all the basic forms of a lightsaber fighting combination? 

She continued to help Ezra load up the speeder with supplies as she babbled on about how cool it was going to be to see Sabine train with him and Kanan. By the time they had loaded the speeder with everything they would need Ezra had almost thrown Pelle across the planet. 

“Pelle please stop talking. It’s only been ten minutes and I’m already thinking of ways to tell Hera you perished in the wilderness.” 

Pelle gave him a look. “Oh well I’m  _ sorry  _ for being excited about something Loth rat.” She gave him a shove as she climbed into the speeder. 

Kanan and Sabine walked down the ramp and made their way over to the speeder. Once they were all piled inside Kanan took off towards the super secret training area. A name so cleverly chosen by Pelle. 

Pelle was shaking with excitement as they pulled up to the spot Kanan had chosen. He had mentioned that his Force friend lived there. Pelle had looked around but didn’t see him. Maybe he could turn invisible. That would be cool to see. 

Kanan parked the speeder at the bottom of the staircase like structure and told the kids to start unpacking. Pelle jumped out and began grabbing things at top speed while Sabine and Ezra took their time. 

“You know we’re gonna be here for a couple of days Pel’ you don’t need to get everything done at once.” 

Pelle looked up from where she was setting up a tent. “The faster we get this done, the faster you can get to training, the faster I get to watch you train.” 

Sabine held her hands up. “Ok, ok Pel’.” 

Pelle continued her work and soon she had all of their tents set up. Sabine and Ezra were sitting at the campfire spot when she walked over. “You guys could’ve helped you know.” 

Ezra shrugged. “You looked like you had it handled.” 

Sabine smiled up at Pelle from where she was sitting. “Yeah we didn’t want to get in your way.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes and sat down. “Whatever, you guys are just lazy.” 

The three of them were arguing over music when Kanan walked up with a couple of sticks. “Ok break time is over. Training starts now.” 

He tossed a stick to Sabine and Ezra. “Ezra, walk her through the basic forms.” 

He turned and walked back over to his tent and sat down outside it. 

Ezra jumped up. “Ok, come on Sabine. This’ll be easy.” 

Sabine gave Pelle a _oh yay_ look and followed after Ezra to the middle of the camp. 

Pelle watched as they went through forms until the sun started to set. Kanan who hadn't spoken the whole time finally said they were done for the day and Sabine dropped down next to where Pelle was with a dramatic sigh. “That was a lot to take it all at once.” 

Pelle hummed as she poured Sabine some water. “Yeah, who knew waving a stick around would make you tired.” 

Ezra sat down on the other side of Pelle. “Oh hey Sabine. Kanan says we are gonna start up again tomorrow. You did good with the basics I think we’ll get to move on to something else soon.” 

Sabine sighed. “I know how to fight with a sword.” 

Ezra grabbed his saber off his belt. “Well yeah, the only thing is these are different.” 

“How so?” 

“Well...better let Kanan explain. I’m not the best at it.” 

Pelle yawned. “Ok, I’m going to sleep. See you guys in the morning.” 

Ezra and Sabine said goodnight as Pelle made her way over to her tent. She walked in and turned on the little heater. It got pretty cold out at night. Made her miss Lothal and its warm summer nights. She pulled on her favorite green shirt and fell face first onto her small bed. Not the comfiest but she wasn’t going to complain. 

She was almost asleep when she heard a soft whisper. “Pel’? Pel’ are you awake?” 

Pelle let out a muffled yes as Sabine walked into her tent. “I couldn’t sleep. It’s too cold in my tent, I think the heater I have is broken.” 

Pelle rolled over onto her back and sat up. “Oh. You can stay in here if you want.” 

Sabine smiled. “Great, thanks.” 

Pelle moved over so she could climb in. “Sorry, there’s not much space."

“That’s ok.” Pelle rolled back onto her stomach, face first into the pillow. “Do you always sleep like that?” 

Pelle reached over and smacked a hand on Sabine’s face. “Shhhhh. No talking. Only sleeping.” 

Sabine laughed as she moved Pelle’s hand. “Oh come on Pel’ don’t be like that.” 

Pelle didn’t respond. Sabine moved her hand off of her face. “Ok, goodnight.” 

Pelle mumbled out what Sabine assumed was a goodnight and closed her eyes. 

※

By “we’ll start training first thing next morning”. Ezra and Kanan had really meant it. Sabine was barely finished eating her breakfast when Ezra tossed one of the sticks at her. 

They started with the basics as a warm up then started actually fighting. Ezra was quick and easily dodged most of her attacks which was frustrating. Pelle cheered her on from the sidelines. Kanan just wordlessly watched which annoyed her even more. Why was he even there if he wasn’t going to bother with teaching her. 

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Ezra had broken her defence and swept her legs out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud just as Fenn Rau pulled up on a speeder of his own, supply boxes trailing behind him. 

Pelle jumped up from her spot and went over to help unload the delivery as Sabine and Ezra continued fighting behind her. Rau walked over to where Sabine was pulling herself out of the sand for the millionth time.

Pelle couldn’t make out what was said but she did see Rau hand Sabine something. Pelle brushed it off as she finished putting away the supplies. Rau walked over to Kanan and they began to talk while Ezra held Sabine’s stick back out to her. “I’ll go easier this time. Promise.” 

Sabine flexed her muscles as the two got into their ready stances. Pelle sat back down and prepared more bandages. Ezra had beaten Sabine pretty bad last time. Who knew little wooden sticks could leave such nasty bruises. What happened next surprised everyone except Rau, who by the look on his face must have been in on it. 

After going in a few circles it had looked like Ezra was gaining the upper hand until Sabine blasted him back with some sort of concussive blast. Ezra hand landed flat on his back a few feet away from where Pelle sat. Pelle sprung up and went over to help him up. “Woah Bridger, you okay?” 

Ezra only groaned, “Is that what being pushed with the Force feels like?” Pelle laughed as she helped him up onto the seat she had been in. “Here I thought these bandages were going to Sabine but..” 

Ezra smacked her in the side of the head. “Only because she  _ cheated _ .” 

Sabine laughed from the other side of the training spot. “Only using the tools provided.” 

Pelle looked to where Rau and Kanan were standing. Rau looked pleased while Kanan looked like someone had put something sour in his dessert. After Pelle had fixed Ezra up Sabine called out to him. “Wanna go again Ezra. I’ll go easy on you this time. Promise.” 

Ezra rolled his eyes from where he was sitting as Kanan finally spoke up. “Those tricks may help you now but you won’t always have them. It’s your training and your knowledge that will prove the most useful in the end. I can see it when you fight, you’re holding back. You won’t be able to wield the darksaber unless you let go of what is bothering you.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes at him. “The only thing bothering me is the sand and you Kanan. All you’ve done is sit on the side while Ezra hits me repeatedly with a wooden stick.” 

Ezra whistled and leaned back in his seat as Pelle smacked a hand over her mouth. 

Kanan stood from his spot next to his tent and walked over. “Do you think you’re ready to use this?” He pulled the darksaber from his belt. “From what I’ve seen you aren’t.” 

Sabine glared at the object in his hand. “I know how to fight and fight well.” 

Kanan put the saber back on his belt. “Yes but you’re no Jedi.” 

Sabine crossed her arms. “You sound like Ezra.” 

Ezra made a noise of offense but Kanan held up a hand. “Here’s your chance to prove yourself then.” 

He held out his hand and Ezra’s stick flew up into his hand from the ground. Kanan gave it a few expert twirls before settling into a ready stance. 

Sabine got into her own position and then charged at Kanan who dodged each of her oncoming attacks with ease. Both Pelle and Ezra’s gazes flicked back and forth over the two. Sabine fought hard but in the end Kanan had her on the ground, stick pointed at her neck. “And that’s your head.” 

Sabine pushed herself off the ground hard and used a rope from her wrist to entangle Kanan who huffed in annoyance as he used his actual lightsaber to cut the rope and pull Sabine back onto the ground. “Like I said, those tools will only get you so far.” 

Sabine got up once again and glared at him. “Ezra must be really kriffing talented to learn from someone as arrogant and stubborn as you.” 

Pelle winced as Sabine turned on her heel and stormed off away from the camp. Ezra stood to go after her but Pelle placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s best that you let me do this Ezra. After all I’m not the one who repeatedly smacked her with a stick.” 

Ezra shrugged. “Fair enough, good luck.” He saluted her as she walked off after Sabine. 

Pelle found her sitting on a rock looking out into the distance. She walked up closer but made sure to keep her distance in case she started swinging. “Hey.” 

Sabine looked at her and then back to the horizon. “Not now Pelle. I’m not in the mood to talk.” 

Pelle held her hands out. “Okay, then just listen.” 

Sabine spun around and stared at her. 

Pelle rubbed the back of her neck. “Look I’ve not been with you guys very long but what I’ve noticed about Kanan is that he’s very defensive about things and kinda closed off. I think that has to do with his training or whatever.” 

Sabine gave her a look. “However, look at Ezra. He’s the complete opposite, he’s so open, almost too open sometimes,” she shook her head, “but that’s not the point. The point is Kanan has taught Ezra differently. Yes he’s tough and stubborn but Ezra is stronger because of it. He’s difficult only because he cares so much about you and him. He only wants you to succeed.” 

Sabine stood abruptly. “I know how to fight. I know I can use that saber.” 

Pelle took a few steps closer. “I believe you.” 

Sabine held a hand out to stop her from getting any closer. “I just don’t want what comes with it. I don’t know if I can handle it.” 

Pelle sighed. Sabine had begun to tell her things about herself but always changed the subject when family was brought up. Pelle knew it was selfish to want to know but a part of her wanted to know that side of Sabine. Not just surface level stuff but what made her so unique. 

She tilted her head to the side. “You mean your family.” 

Sabine threw her hands up into the air as she began yelling. “I am a disgrace to them! A traitor! There’s no way they will let me back!” She kicked at the ground, her voice softened. “They won’t even look me in the eye. I know it. My own mother threw me out.” 

Pelle knew she wasn’t going to get any farther than that so she turned to leave. “At least you have a mother to go back to.” 

Sabine’s head snapped up as she gave Pelle an apologetic glance. She extended her arm out towards Pelle’s retreating figure. “Pel’...”, but Pelle had already turned the corner and vanished from sight. 

She knew that was a low blow, pulling the orphan card, but it was the only way to break through Sabine’s tough walls. She sighed as she sat down next to Ezra and Rau at the firepit. Ezra handed her a warm drink. “So how’d it go?” 

Pelle took a sip of the drink. “About as you’d expect. Sabine was well, Sabine.” 

Ezra rubbed his hands together and held them out palms first towards the warmth of the fire. “Do you think she’ll come back?” 

Pelle just sipped more of her drink as a response. 

After a while she looked out to where Kanan was meditating, it had been almost two hours since Sabine had stormed off and the sun had long been set. She was about to go and look for her when Sabine walked into the light provided by the fire. She continued walking until she reached Kanan and stood in front of him. 

Pelle sighed into her now empty cup, the events about to happen were either going to be very good or very bad. Turns out everything went okay, Sabine and Kanan both apologized to each other and Kanan gave the darksaber to her. Pelle jumped to her feet and started whooping and hollering when they started sparring. 

Ezra rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but was also excited that Sabine had finally been able to use the saber and not the wooden stick. Soon Kanan decided that was enough for the day and they walked over to the fire. He sat down next to Ezra and Rau. “We’ll head back to base in the morning.” 

※

Pelle was in her tent getting ready to go to sleep when Sabine walked in for the second night in a row. “Hey Pel’, can I stay in here again?” 

Pelle shrugged. “Sure.” Sabine smiled, walked over the bed, and threw herself onto her back. “Y’know I’m surprised Kanan let me use the darksaber. I thought he was just gonna keep babying me forever until I gave up.” 

Pelle snorted from where she stood by a small table, her bag and all its contents spilled across the top. She removed her blaster holster and goggles from her waist. “I’m not. I knew he would because just like me he has complete faith in you.” 

Sabine bowed her head a small blush on her cheeks. “Do you really mean that Pel’?” 

Pelle turned to face her. “Sabine, I would cross the Dune Sea for you.” 

Sabine laughed. “Always so dramatic.” 

Pelle raised her eyebrow and shrugged, “what can I say, it’s my speciality.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully, “Whatever you  _ di’kut _ .” 

Pelle gave her a look. “Okay should I be offended by that or what?” 

Sabine waved a hand at her. “ _ Di’kut _ . Means idiot in Mando’a.” 

Pelle kicked off her boots. “Huh, didn’t know you spoke that.” 

Sabine shrugged. “All of my clan does and most Mandalorians do too.” 

Pelle walked over to the bed and shooed Sabine to the side. “Well you’re definitely going to have to teach me sometime.” 


	24. "That's not how the Force works you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a bit before posting this chapter but I was so excited about getting into this part that I decided to post it early. The next few chapters are going to be very canon divergent and I'm so excited to share that with all of you! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ❤

**Chapter 24, “That’s not how the Force works you know.”**

The group had taken down the camp fairly quickly and was back to Chopper base a little after midday. Pelle had stopped by the Ghost to drop off her things and grab Ev on her way to the repair yard. She still had much to do in the way of repairing her ship. As she and Ev walked she filled her in on what had happened out in the training camp. “Yeah well you know Sabine is herself and Kanan is well Kanan so it went about as expected for the first couple of days.” 

Ev let out her droidish laugh and beeped out a response. “Oh no, it went much better after they apologized to each other. Sabine is actually pretty good with a saber now thanks to Kanan’s lessons.” 

Ev gave another short response. “Oh yeah she did fight Ezra. Made him fall flat on his ass.”  She laughed as Ev said Ezra deserved it. “He totally did.” 

The pair arrived at the back of the repair yard where Pelle’s ship waited. “Alright Ev, today’s the day. We get these stabilizers fixed up and she might be ready for a hover test.” Ev gave her a salute with one of her tool arms and rolled over to start working. 

Pelle pulled her goggles on, grabbed everything she would need and started helping Ev. After about an hour of work and many near electrocutions they had managed to fully fix the stabilizers, at least Pelle hoped they had. She gave Ev a thumbs up from her seat in the ship. 

“Here goes nothing.” 

She powered up the ship. The lights flashed on and the engine came to life with a grumble. Ev chirped and whistled from the ground. Pelle felt relief wash over her. So far so good. She flipped a few switches and slowly felt the ship rise up off of the ground. 

Her face split into a large wild smile. “Ev! We  _ kriffin’  _ did it!” She flipped the switches again and the ship lowered back onto the ground, the landing gear letting out a soft hiss as the ship settled. Pelle turned the engine off and jumped out of the craft. Ev sped over to where she landed and Pelle threw her arms around her. “This is the greatest moment of my life so far!” 

Ev agreed with her and swirled her dome around excitedly. “Just wait till we tell Hera! Oh man she’s gonna be so excited!” 

Pelle continued babbling on about all the things she couldn’t wait to do as she pulled the cover over the ship and she didn’t stop until the two had gotten to the base of the Ghost’s ramp. Pelle rubbed her hands together gleefully. “Come on Ev! Let’s go tell Hera and Chop!” 

Hera was sitting in the common room pouring over schematics when the pair entered the room. She looked up at Pelle as she hurriedly walked across the room to the brightly colored booth. 

“Hera! Hera! You’ll never guess what me n’ Ev did!” 

Hera smiled and put down her holopad. “Well it must be something truly amazing to get you both this excited.” 

Pelle nodded and Ev let out a chirp of agreement. Pelle did a little drumroll on the table and then shook her hands out in front of herself. “We fixed the stabilizers on the X-Wing!” 

Hera raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Wow, really? I thought you said it was a two person job.” 

Pelle shrugged. “Well a one person and one droid job I guess.” 

Hera placed a hand on top of one of Pelle’s. “I’m really proud of you Pel’, that’s a huge step for you.” 

Pelle beamed at the praise. “Oh just you wait, after fixing this one I’ll make it my goal to be the best starfighter pilot in the whole Rebel Alliance!” She dramatically fell back against the booth as she said that which caused Hera to laugh. “Okay Pel’ whatever you say.” 

The two talked about random things going on around the base when Ezra ran into the room, clearly out of breath. “Ugh, there you are. I’ve been running around the base looking for you Pelle.” 

The older girl shrugged, “You coulda just commed me.” She waved her wrist at him as he rolled his eyes. “Since when do you answer your comms?” 

She looked to Hera who only held her hands up. “He has a point Pel’.” 

Pelle crossed her arms and gave Ezra a stern look. “Whadda’ want then Loth rat?” 

Ezra rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. “I’m gonna let that one slide but only because we gotta go.” 

Pelle stood up. “Go where?” 

Ezra started walking out of the room. “Tell ya’ on the way.” 

Pelle motioned to Ev to follow and gave Hera a wave goodbye as she trudged after Ezra. 

They met up with Kanan, Rau, and Sabine at the Phantom II shortly after leaving the Ghost. Pelle adjusted her goggles on her head. “So what’s all this about then?” 

Kanan looked to Sabine who was holding on tightly to the darksabers hilt. “We’re going to Krownest.” 

Pelle tilted her head. “Uh and what exactly is that and why are we going there?” 

Sabine put the saber on her belt. “It’s my home and to see my mother.” 

Pelle whirled her head to Kanan. “And you’re cool with this?” 

Kanan crossed his arms. “Cool is not the term I would use. Anyway if we are going to defeat the Empire we are going to need the clans of Mandalore’s help. Starting with Sabine’s.” 

Pelle looked back to Sabine who had a hard expression. “Well then I guess we better get going.” 

Pelle walked into the ship and sat down, Ev rolled up next to her. The rest of the group followed after her and soon they were off into space and headed for Krownest. Pelle looked across the ship at Sabine who was bouncing her leg up and down. She reached over and placed a hand on her knee. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Sabine slowly looked up into her eyes. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

Sabine shook her head. “I haven’t been back there since before the Imperial academy Pel’, and I didn’t leave on very good terms. My family still considers me a traitor to the clan and Mandalore itself.” 

Pelle winced slightly but recovered and forced herself to smile. “Don’t worry the Force will help us.” 

“That’s not how the Force works, you know.” Ezra rudely butted in. 

Pelle smacked him in the side. “Shut up Womp rat.” 

Ezra gave her a look of surprise. “Woah hey that’s a new one!” Pelle smacked him again a little harder. “Ouch! Woah okay! Okay!” He scooted to the other side of his seat to avoid more of Pelle’s wrath. 

She crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk. He may be a Jedi but that didn’t mean anything when it came to throwing down insults, and especially not with Pelle as that was another one of her areas of expertise. Kanan let them know they were jumping into hyperspace and they were off to Krownest. 

Pelle was nervous although she didn’t show it for Sabine’s sake. If Sabine’s family was anything like her this trip was going to be an exhausting one. There was bound to be a firefight at some point there always was when Sabine was involved. She claimed it was just a coincidence but Pelle thought that fights were just drawn to her like a Jawa to credits. 

※

After a long trip through hyperspace and a few drops to avoid the Empire the group finally arrived at Krownest. Sabine went up and took over for Kanan in the pilot’s chair. 

As they broke through the atmosphere they were immediately contacted by the ground. Sabine spoke a few words in Mando’a and after what felt like an eternity of silence a cluster of armor clad Mandalorians flew out from the clouds. Sabine swore in Mando’a as rockets flew at the Phantom. She managed to dodge them all but the warriors fought dirty and shot out the stabilizers from the rear and the ship began to carreen to the planet’s surface at breakneck speed. 

Sabine yelled at the group to hold on as they headed for an area thick with trees. The ship crashed through the trees and finally skid to a halt in a snowbank. Pelle sighed, “another happy landing.” Sabine let out a “ _ heard that”  _ from the front as Pelle laughed under her breath. 

Sabine walked into the back where the rest of the group was waiting. “Alright, Ezra, Kanan, and Pelle you’re with me. Rau, Ev it’s probably best if you stay with the ship. My family doesn’t exactly like the Protectors either and the ship is gonna need to be fixed or else we won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” 

Rau bowed his head and Ev saluted. Sabine squared her shoulders and left the ship, the other followed suit. Pelle was slightly upset that no one had mentioned that Krownest was in fact arctic. The snow went above her ankles and left her with a chill through her bones. 

The group trudged through the snow after Sabine when Pelle heard a slight hum in the air around them. Ezra and Kanan must have felt it too because they reached for their lightsabers as a large group of Mandalorians landed in the clearing all around them. Sabine held her hand out to stop them from advancing on the Mandos. They however took one glance at the brightly colored blades of the Jedi and began firing. 

Pelle let out a yell as she dove behind a rock, “Sabine! You didn’t tell us they would start shooting immediately!” 

The Mandalorian in the Imperial garb held up a hand, shouted something and the firing came to a halt. 

Pelle peeked out from behind her hiding spot as he removed his helmet. “Sabine? Is that really you?” 

Sabine removed her helmet. “Tristan?” 

The boy in front of them shook his head in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have come here. Mother is not going to be happy.” 

Sabine put her helmet back on. “Can you take us to her? We have urgent business to discuss.” 

The boy, Tristan sighed. “I guess there’s no sense in arguing, you’ll win anyway. Come on, I’ll take you to her.” 

The group continued their march through the snow as they made their way to clan Wren’s stronghold. Pelle tried her best to not look at Sabine too many times. 

Ezra bumped her with his shoulder. “Hey can you stop projecting so much! You’re makin’ me nervous!” He hissed at her under his breath. 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “I have good reason to be nervous. Look where we are!” 

Kanan turned around and made a motion for them to zip it and they continued on in silence. 

After about twenty minutes of walking through the snow they arrived at their destination. Pelle’s eyes widened at the large structure in front of them. It was indeed a fortress. They stopped at the bottom of the front steps as a thin woman walked out surrounded by guards. 

Sabine stepped forward. “Mother.” 

Sabine’s mother looked down at them with a stern face. “What are you doing here Sabine? You know you are marked as a traitor to the Empire and the clan.” 

Sabine winced slightly at the last part but held her ground. “We need to talk.” 

Sabine’s mother shook her head. “No, I think not. Now leave before I alert the Empire to your presence here.” 

She turned to walk back inside when Sabine drew the darksaber and ignited the blade. “No mother! We  _ need  _ to talk.” 

Her mother and those around her stared in disbelief at the weapon in her hands. Her mother quickly gained her composure. “Fine but your companions must hand over their weapons. Especially the Jedi.” She then walked back inside the compound. 

Ezra and Kanan handed over their sabers while Pelle gave them her blaster. She poked the person in the chest. “Now you better be careful with that.” She made a watching you gesture with her fingers and followed after the others up the stairs. 

The inside was just as if not more impressive as the outside. The walls were lined with art and detailing exclusive to Mandalorian culture and Pelle found herself following the lines as they went down the long hallway after Sabine’s mother, Ursa Wren, Countess of Clan Wren. They were directed to a smaller branch of the stronghold and told to wait for someone to come and collect them. 

Pelle threw herself down into a chair. “Well at least they didn’t kill us!” 

Ezra snorted and Kanan just sighed at Pelle’s comment. Sabine didn’t respond. A few minutes later the door opened and Ursa walked into the room and asked Sabine to walk with her. 

Sabine had been hesitant to go with her mother and leave the others behind but she needed to talk to her, so that’s why she found herself walking out of the room with her mother. They walked in silence until they got outside to one of the many balconies. Ursa turned to her. “Why have you come back only now? And with the darksaber no less?” She tilted her head to the side, “and where in the galaxy did you happen to obtain it from?"

Sabine handed the weapon to her. “From Maul.” 

Ursa took a surprised step back and looked at the weapon in her hands. “You won it from him in combat?!” 

Sabine shook her head. “Not exactly.” 

Ursa crossed her arms. “Then you have no claim to it. The clans of Mandalore will not follow you.” 

Sabine reached out and grabbed her arm. “Then help me convince them to. With clan Wren’s support we may be able to stand up against the Empire and free Mandalore!” 

Ursa pulled away from her. “They will never side with us. You’re fighting a losing battle Sabine.” With that she walked back inside the darksaber in her hand, and Sabine made her way back to the others. 

Once back to the room she filled the others in on what her mother had said. Pelle put her face into her hands and groaned. “Why does it seem like everyone is constantly against us in almost every situation?” 

Sabine stood tall. “I believe I can change her mind. With just a little time.” 

The door opened and Sabine’s brother Tristan emerged from the hallway. “Mother wants to talk with all of you, follow me.” 

Pelle shot up and went to Sabine’s side. The rest of them followed Tristan out of the room towards the main room where Ursa would be waiting for them. 

Once they got to the main room Ursa took her seat and gestured to Sabine. Sabine began to explain how she needed their help to bring the clans together. Her mother interrupted. “And how do you intend to unite the clans? You are just a child and not to forget a traitor to your people.” 

Pelle felt herself take an instinctive step forward but Kanan grabbed her arm to stop her. 

Sabine pointed at the darksaber that lay on one of the armrests. “With that we can bring them together and go against the Empire.” 

Ursa shook her head. “I’m afraid that is not going to happen.” 

Sabine gave her a skeptical look. “Why not?” 

Ursa placed her hands on the armrests of her chair and wrapped her hand around the darksaber. “Because after you abandoned your people the Empire used your weapon on many of us forcing us to pledge clan Wren’s loyalty to the Empire.” 

Sabine shook her head in disbelief. “You lie.” 

A voice cut in from behind Ursa. “She speaks only the truth.” Gar Saxon and his Imperial commandos emerged from the shadows behind Ursa. “Countess Wren has made a wise decision today and the Empire thanks her for it,” he turned to Ursa, “now I believe you have some things for me?” 

Ursa looked at the darksaber and tossed it over to him. “The darksaber and the two Jedi as promised. Now I ask that you hold up your end of the bargain and give Sabine her freedom so that she may return to us.” 

Saxon looked at her for a moment. “As of right now Sabine Wren and her Jedi companions are enemies of the Empire and you and the house of Wren have been harbouring them therefore making you enemies of the Empire as well."

Ursa slammed her hand against her chair and stood abruptly. “You dare accuse  _ me  _ of treachery in my own home!?” 

Saxon motioned to Tristan who stood in front of Sabine. “Tristan my boy, you have proven yourself to be an excellent warrior, join me now and your family might be spared from death and given a  _ merciful _ exile.” 

Tristan looked at Saxon before raising his blaster and aiming it at him. “You were in league with Maul during his hold over Mandalore and sat back as the Empire laid waste to hundreds of good soldiers. You are the one who has committed treason against your people and the Empire may have forgotten that but  _ Mando’a draar digu. _ ” 

Saxon ignited the darksaber in response and all hell broke loose. The window above them shattered as Fenn Rau flew into the room, tossing Ezra, Kanan, and Pelle’s weapons back to them. Saxon ordered his men to fire at Rau and clan Wren while Ezra and Kanan dove into the front to defend the group. Pelle and Tristan stood back to back and began to fight against the Imps. 

While the fighting was going on Sabine and Ezra noticed Saxon was going for Ursa with the darksaber. Ezra yelled at Sabine and threw his saber across the room. She caught it and blocked Saxon’s swing just as he was about to kill Ursa. The two began fighting and Sabine ended up grabbing him around the waist and used her jetpack to launch the both of them out of the window Rau had crashed through. The rest of the Imps had been dealt with and the group ran out to the balcony to watch Sabine and Saxon fight. 

They moved out onto the lake as they continued fighting. Saxon managed to disarm Sabine and both Ezra and Pelle moved forward to help her but Ursa and Kanan held them back. “It is a fight for the darksaber. No one is allowed to intervene.” Tristan explained to them as Sabine used her gauntlet to pull Ezra’s saber back to her while pushing Saxon back with a pulse of energy. 

After a few more stress inducing blows and close calls Sabine managed to get the darksaber into her hand and held both at Saxon’s neck. She said something that sounded like she wasn’t going to kill him because that wasn’t her way then deactivated her weapons and turned to walk back to the others. 

Pelle’s eyes widened as Saxon drew his blaster but he was too slow for Ursa who had planted a blaster bolt squarely in his chest over Sabine’s shoulder. She placed her blaster back in its holster and looked to Sabine. “Only a coward would shoot their opponent in the back after losing a fair fight.” 

Sabine smiled up at her mother who gave a nod of respect. “Perhaps we can discuss this uniting the clans plan more in depth now that Saxon is no longer a threat to clan Wren.” 

After the fight and a short talk with her mother, Sabine had asked Pelle to stay with her and Rau on Krownest to help with the fallout of Saxon’s death. Pelle had agreed only if Ev were able to stay as well. Ursa had agreed and that’s how Pelle found herself saying goodbye to both Kanan and Ezra at the base of the steps outside the Wren stronghold. 

It was difficult to say goodbye. Pelle held on tightly to Kanan. “If we don’t come back before we move bases can you please get my ship into a carrier?” 

Kanan ruffled her hair. “Don’t worry kid. I’m sure Hera has a back up plan for your ship.” 

Satisfied with the answer Pelle turned to Ezra. “Try not to get yourself into too much trouble while I’m gone Loth rat.” She punched him in the arm and started up the stairs Ev using her rockets to fly up next to her. 

Sabine followed shortly after and they watched as the Phantom II took off back towards Chopper base. 

Pelle turned to Sabine. “So what now?” 


	25. "You Sabine Wren, are a di'kut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this guys! I hope you are enjoying it as well! I was reading through some stuff on Mando customs and other things, a lot of it is just kinda guess work but I thought it would be fun to include. To give more depth into the Mandos other than their two main things; fighting and killing. They are people after all. Anyway, hope you like this one! More to come soon!! ❤

**Chapter 25, “You Sabine Wren, are a** **_di’kut_ ** **.”**

After Kanan and Ezra had left Sabine had grabbed Pelle’s arm and pulled her down one of the seemingly endless hallways. They stopped at the end of the hallway and Pelle leaned against the wall slightly winded from the fast paced walk. “So why’d ya’ drag me all the way down here?” 

Sabine didn’t answer as she pressed the button on the wall and the tall door slid open to reveal a brightly colored room. Pelle pushed off from the wall and walked in behind Sabine. “This used to be my room before well my excelling and all that unpleasant business.” She walked around and looked at everything. “Looks like they’ve been keeping it clean.” 

Pelle's gaze wandered over to some art hanging on the wall, it didn’t look like anything Sabine had ever done. “What’s this? Did you do it?” 

Sabine looked to the piece Pelle was pointing at. “Oh, no my father did that one and the one next to it. Said my room looked too chaotic and needed a bit of balance.” 

Pelle moved around the room looking at other things. “Oh is he around? Could I meet him?” 

Sabine slumped her shoulders. “No, he’s not here. He’s being held in an Imperial prison on Mandalore.” 

Pelle gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Sabine.” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Sabine held out her hand, a bright smile plastered on her face. “Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” 

Pelle put down the book she was flipping through and walked over to her. “Alright, lead the way.” 

The room that Pelle and Ev would be staying in was slightly smaller than Sabine’s but still just as nice. She walked over and sat on the lush bed. “Woah, this is the nicest bed I’ve ever sat on.” 

Sabine laughed. “Yeah I guess they are a little nicer than the ones we have on the Ghost.” 

Pelle felt herself sink further into the mattress. “So what do you guys do for fun around here?” 

Sabine shrugged. “We mostly train, you know blasters, jetpacks, fighting forms.” 

Pelle sighed. “That’s all?” 

Sabine laughed lightly at her downcast expression. “We do have a small hangar, I can take you there if you’d like.” 

Pelle jumped up startling Ev who hit her shin as a response. Pelle batted her away. “Oh man that would be the best! You know I’ve been wanting to get an up close look at those ships ever since we blew up Rau’s!” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t while we were there.” 

Pelle rubbed her neck sheepishly. “Well at the time my priorities were elsewhere.” 

Sabine crossed her arms and gave her a small smirk. “Oh? Elsewhere huh?” 

Pelle felt herself go pink and Sabine _thankfully_ let it go. “Alright, I’ll let you get settled in. Anything you need just ask one of the staff members and they’ll get it for you.” 

Pelle’s jaw dropped as Sabine excited the room and looked at Ev. “Did she stay  _ staff members _ ?” 

Ev beeped out an answer with a tone of confusion. 

“Yeah I don’t know either. This place is way fancier than anywhere I’ve ever been. Did you see that mural of Sabine’s mom in the main room?” 

Ev chriped.

“Yeah it’s  _ huge _ .” 

Pelle looked around. There was a small dresser, a floor length mirror, and a small attached bathroom. “This room is the size of Gramm’s old place back on Lothal.” 

Ev whistled as she roamed around the room. “Yeah, all my stuff is back on the Ghost and I don’t think we’ll be headed back there anytime soon. Not with the way Sabine and her family is talking.” 

Ev swiveled back to face her and beeped out a question. 

“Yeah there’s talk of a civil war now that Saxon is dead. Apparently he was the Governor of Mandalore, so killing him has left a vacuum in the power structure.” 

Ev let out a low hum. 

“Yeah power does  _ hate  _ a vacuum. Come on let’s go check out the place.” 

※

In hindsight walking around the compound with only Ev may have been a mistake on Pelle’s part. She was just so excited that she forgot which hallways went where and soon found herself hopelessly lost. She passed another orante statue of some prominent figure when she ran right into none other than Tristan, Sabine’s brother. She stumbled back into Ev, who smacked her out of the way resulting in an argument. 

Tristan coughed loudly to disrupt the two. “Are you two  _ di’kuts  _ done?” 

Pelle narrowed her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip. “I know you didn’t just call us idiots.” 

Tristan raised an eyebrow. “You know what that means?” 

Pelle straightened her posture. “Sabine has told me a few things.” 

Tristan nodded. “Uh, well then sorry. In my defence you two were bickering like children.” 

Pelle crossed her arms. “We were not  _ bickering,  _ just having a loud discussion is all.” Tristan didn’t respond so Pelle continued. “So anyway, me and Ev here have kinda gotten ourselves a bit lost. Could you uh help us find Sabine?” 

Tristan held in a laugh. “Sabine hasn’t shown you around yet?” 

Pelle rubbed the back of her neck, her hair was getting longer and pricklier, “uh no not really. She mentioned having to do some stuff earlier.” 

Tristan sighed, muttered ' _figures_ ' and began walking as Pelle scurried to catch up. “Well it’s Sabine and if she’s anywhere in the stronghold it’ll be the training yard. Come on I’ll show you where it is.” 

Tristan went down a series of hallways and eventually stopped at a large double door that was wide open. The distant clang of metal and training spears echoed out into the hall. Tristan walked through the door and was greeted by the many people training within the room. Pelle noticed Sabine at the back of the room sparring with three other people. 

Pelle stopped just outside the ring they were in and watched as Sabine performed a set of maneuvers and acrobatics to avoid their attacks. Tristan appeared by her side and watched with her. Sabine managed to take the first two down with ease but the third was giving her a hard time, blocking and dodging each of her attacks. Then they made an error in their foot placement and Sabine swept her spear at their ankles and they fell flat on their back. Sabine spun her spear and held out a hand to them. “Best two out of three?” 

Tristan clapped beside Pelle. “That was pretty impressive Sabine.” 

Sabine tossed her spear to the side and walked over to where they stood. She took off her helmet and Pelle held her breath. Sabine’s hair had curled slightly due to the sweat on her forehead. Pelle forced herself to chill out. She took a deep breath before putting herself back into the conversation. Sabine and Tristan were just catching up and talking about random things when Pelle tuned back in. 

Tristan turned to her. “So are you the same age as Sabine then?” 

Pelle nodded. “Yep I’m seventeen. Gonna’ be eighteen here soon though.” 

Pelle didn’t feel much older but time had a funny way of messing with perception. It had been a year since she’d met Hera on Lothal but it felt shorter. She ran a hand through her hair, it had grown out again and was almost covering her eyes. The sides were grown out too, she was due for a clean up. She looked to Sabine. “Uh hey so earlier when you said if I needed anything I could just ask? Well I went walking around and got kinda lost could you maybe help me find some stuff?” 

Sabine shrugged. “Sure, let me just finish up here.” She walked back over to where she’d tossed her spear, grabbed her blasters and gauntlets, then walked back to where Pelle stood. Sabine looked around. “Where’s Ev?” 

Pelle rolled her eyes as they made their way to the exit of the training yard. “She said she didn’t want to get sand in her wiring.” 

Sabine laughed as they walked into the hallway where Ev stood just outside the door. She chirped a greeting to Sabine and banged Pelle’s shin. Pelle just gave her a look as Sabine led the way. 

“So Pelle what were you needing to grab?” 

“Oh you know just some basic stuff for the bathroom and uh,” she shook her hair out of her eyes, “some more clothes would be nice.” 

Sabine widened her eyes. “Oh man I totally forgot you left everything on the Ghost. Don’t worry I have a ton of stuff you can borrow.” 

Pelle felt relief flood her veins. She  _ really _ didn’t want to ask some random stranger if they had an extra shirt she could wear. However, it would have made a good story to tell the others when she went back. She already missed the crew back on Chopper base and it had only been a day! Sure the Wren stronghold was a nice place but it wasn’t her home, like the Ghost and the crew was. Sabine led her into a warmly lit room stacked wall to wall with supply crates. Sabine gestured to a few. “Just go ahead and grab what you need, I’ll be over here if you need me.” She walked over to a stack of crates and began to rifle through them as Pelle did the same. 

After a few minutes Pelle had found everything she needed and the three of them walked back out into the hall. “Finding your way around the compound will get easier trust me. The hallways don’t all look the same once you get used to the place.” 

Pelle looked at the walls. “I hope you’re right.” 

Sabine smiled warmly. “When have I never not been.” Pelle went to say something but Sabine interrupted. “Here we are back to your room, and mine is just down the hall there.” She pointed to the end of the hallway. “Meet me down there once you’ve gotten all that put away.” She waved a free hand at all the stuff in Pelle’s arms and then made her way to her own room. 

Ev activated the door for Pelle and they walked in. Pelle began putting her bathroom things away and was done quickly. She walked out of the bathroom to speak to Ev who was plugged into a charging station. “Oh hey, I’m gonna go see Sabine if you just want to stay here and recharge.” Ev gave a small beep and remained at her station as Pelle made her way out of the room and down the hall to Sabine’s. 

Once she got there she knocked twice and heard a faint “come in”. She opened the door and walked into Sabine’s room. Some music that she’d never heard was playing and Sabine was humming along from the bathroom. “Just gimme’ a sec Pel’!” 

Pelle took the opportunity to look through the books Sabine had lining one of the walls. Most were about different kinds of weapons and certain tools and gadgets but one in particular caught Pelle’s eye. She pulled it off the shelf. The front cover was torn and as she flipped through she noticed multiple notes had been scribbled into the weathering pages. Sabine emerged from the bathroom and looked at the book in her hands. “Oh yeah! That’s what my mother made me read every night as a kid. She said it was to make sure I knew all the proper edicate and culture of Mandalore. You can read it if you want.” 

Pelle beamed. “Really?” 

Sabine flopped onto her bed. “Yeah, not like I need it anymore. Practically have the words memorized up here.”  She tapped the side of her head for emphasis. 

Pelle just laughed. “You Sabine Wren are a  _ di’kut _ .” 

Sabine smiled. “I like when you speak my language.” 

Pelle put the book down. “Okay then teach me more.” 

Sabine motioned her over and Pelle dropped down on the bed next to her. “So the basics.”

After about an hour Pelle felt as if her brain were going to melt out of her head and Sabine noticed. “You look tired, how about we call it a day and try some more another time.” 

Pelle gave her a thumbs up from where she was laying on Sabine’s bed. She mumbled a few words that Sabine barely managed to understand. Something along the lines of “sounds good” and “Sabine.” 

She grabbed both of Pelle’s arms and pulled her up into a sitting position but Pelle just fell forward into Sabine’s arms. “Too tired. Don’t wanna move.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna carry you to your room.” 

Pelle mumbled more into her shoulder before pushing away and slowly sliding off the bed. She stood to her full height, stretched, and yawned. “Alright, I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning yeah?” Sabine smiled up at her from her spot on the bed. “Yeah totally.” 

Pelle gave her a wave as she disappeared out of the room. 

Once she got back to her own room she fell face first into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. That night she was plagued with another weird dream. She started on Lothal like the last one but then the scenery shifted to what she could now identify as Krownest. She tried to look around in her dream but the scenery changed to an orbital view of Chopper base. Blaster and cannon fire rained down from above and lit up the sky. The scene changed again and the sound of a lightsaber activating from behind her startled her awake. 

She grabbed the blaster from under her pillow and pointed it out into the empty air of the room around her. She slowly lowered the blaster and forced her breathing to slow down. She looked over at Ev who was still powered down and charging and then out the window at the rising sun. She put the blaster on the small table next to her bed then got up and stretched. She pushed her hair back from her forehead. It was slick with sweat, she sighed and made her way into the bathroom. If only Kanan were there, or even Ezra. Maybe they could make sense of her weird recurring nightmares. 

She turned the water on for the fresher’ and picked out a few soaps. There had been so many to choose from she got overwhelmed and grabbed the first few that caught her eye. Once the water was warm enough she undressed and stepped into the stream. It had been a couple days since she’d been able to really get clean and she was grateful to Sabine’s family for letting her have her own guest room. She spent the next twenty minutes cleaning away the dirt from her skin and washing out her hair. Once she was finished she got all dried off and put on fresh underclothes. 

She pulled her gray cargo pants on and looked in the mirror at her ridiculous haircut. She opened her bag and grabbed a sharp blade from the side pocket. It wasn’t a razor but it’d have to do. She got to work shortening the sides and soon had it all cleaned up. She gave herself a satisfied onceover and exited the bathroom to see Sabine standing in the middle of the room with a bag and book in her hands. 

Pelle waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. “Hello... Sabine?” 

Sabine snapped out of her daze and gave her a ‘ _ oops I’ve been caught smile. _ ’ 

Pelle put both hands on her hips. “Were you staring at  _ me _ ?” 

Sabine shrugged. “Maybe I was...maybe I wasn’t.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes and gestured to the stuff in her hands. “Ok whatever  _ mir’sheeb _ . What’s all that.” 

Sabine gave her a look. “I’m gonna ignore that and move on.” 

Pelle smirked as she placed the stuff on her bed. The language did have it’s benefits, one of which Pelle intended to use to its fullest potential. 

She walked over next to Sabine who was pulling clothes out of the bag. She held up a dark blue shirt with light grey lines detailing it. Pelle snatched it from her hands and pulled it on immediately. 

Sabine scoffed, “and how’d you know that was for you then?” 

Pelle gave her a devious smile. “Because you always said I looked good in blue.” 

Sabine’s cheeks flared red. “Okay...moving on!” 

Pelle shook her head flinging water droplets all over and started looking at the other items Sabine had brought her. Most shirts were simple, probably meant for wearing under armor. There were also a couple pairs of pants, a cluster of socks, and a nicer shirt meant for fancy gatherings. “So uh this is some stuff I thought you’d like but if you want more we could just ask my mother.” 

Pelle cut her off. “Oh no this is all just fine. Thank you so much.” 

Sabine smiled. “Yeah of course.” 

Pelle grabbed the book and fell back first into the middle of her bed. “Wanna hang out with me today?” 

Sabine looked to the door. “Uh well y’know I’ve got stuff to talk to my family about today.” 

Pelle gave her a pleading look from over the pages of the book and Sabine sighed. “Fine, but just for a little while okay?” 

Sabine ended up staying with Pelle in her room all morning helping her translate words and phrases from the book. The two of them had leaned up against the pillows of Pelle’s bed and Sabine had her head on Pelle’s shoulder so that she could have a better view of the book. Pelle pointed to a section. “So what’s this then?” 

“ _ Riduur _ , spouse or partner. There’s a specific way Mandalorians get married. It’s all very special and each one is different.” Pelle closed her eyes and listened to Sabine speak. “Most marriages in the past were solely done to unite clans so there was a ceremony performed that has just carried down through the generations.” Pelle nodded, somewhat following along. “Can you explain it?” 

Sabine looked at Pelle who still had her eyes closed. She answered with a soft voice. “Sure Pel’. It starts with the tying of the ceremonial marriage knot, which is a piece of rope made by both mothers or closest relatives to the individual getting married. Then once it’s wrapped around their hands the vows are spoken by each unison.” She took a pause. “Do you want to hear those too?” 

Pelle hummed in response.

“Ok. So the first one  _ mhi solus tome _ , means we are one together. Like the joining of the clans, then the second one is  _ mhi solus dhar’tome _ , we are one when parted. The third part is  _ mhi me’dinui and _ , we share all, and the last part is  _ mhi ba’juri verde _ , we rise as warriors. Then they are pronounced as partners and there’s a huge party that usually lasts a couple of days sometimes more."  Sabine took a deep breath. “Sorry that was a lot.” 

She looked at Pelle who was fast asleep, book sliding out of her hands. She took the book from her hands and slowly moved away so as not to wake her. As she was getting up she felt Pelle grab her arm. “Thanks for explaining, sorry I fell asleep.” 

Sabine shook her head and Pelle let go of her arm. “Are the nightmares back then?” Pelle usually fell asleep more during the day after a bad night.

Pelle looked out the window and responded in a hushed tone. “Yeah, they never left.” 

Sabine sighed. “Well how about you just rest for a bit and I’ll come get you for dinner yeah?” 

Pelle yawned and nodded. “Sounds. Good Sabine.” She then rolled over and proceeded to go back to sleep. 

Sabine smiled and left the room to speak with her family. 

※

After a very stressful talk with her mother and the other clan leaders about their next steps regarding uniting the clans Sabine went back to get Pelle for dinner so that she could properly meet her family. She was slightly nervous of what her mother would think of the spitfire mechanic but she tried to remain positive as she knocked a few times on Pelle’s door. Pelle’s door opened and revealed Ev who chirped out a greeting. “Hey Ev, where’s Pelle?” 

Ev swiveled around and turned Sabine’s attention to the bathroom where Pelle had just exited. She was busy drying her hair with a towel when she gave a quick ‘hey’ to Sabine. She tossed the towel onto her bed and ruffled her hair a bit. “Is it dinner time already?” She started for the door. “Come on then I wanna’ eat something that’s not a ration bar!” 

Sabine rolled her eyes playfully at Pelle’s back. “Okay follow me then, I’ll show you where the dining hall is.” 

Pelle had never heard the term  _ dining hall  _ before. She hadn’t heard of a lot of things that occurred around Sabine’s home. She just hoped that she wouldn’t make a complete fool of herself. “Don’t pull an Ezra.” She muttered to herself as the pair walked into the elegant, high walled room. 

Just like the rest of the place the walls were lined with paintings and fine line work. Tristan, Ursa, and a few others were gathered around a table at the center of the room. They turned their attention to the two girls as they walked into the room. Ursa crossed her arms. “Late as always.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “I have an excuse this time.” 

Pelle gave her a small wave. Ursa shook her head in annoyance. “Well, come sit down then. Dinner was ready ages ago.” 

As Pelle and Sabine made their way to their seats Sabine whispered in Pelle’s ear. “Don’t worry about my mom, she’s just over dramatic sometimes.” Pelle whispered back. “Sounds a lot like someone I know.” Sabine gave her a light shove as they got to the table. 

Pelle sat down on the expensive looking chair and looked at the spread that had been placed before them. Most of it was basic food items such as bread and meat, but a few were new and unfamiliar to her. Once everyone was sitting portions were served out and they began to eat. 

Light conversation was passed around by the others at the table. Sabine had explained that they were the closest in command to Ursa which is why they were dining with the family. Pelle was Sabine’s guest so she was allowed in too. After a while Ursa turned her attention to Sabine and Pelle. “So Pelle is it?” 

The young girl nodded. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Sabine has told me you’re a mechanic.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Are you any good?” 

Sabine put her utensil down. “Mother!” 

Pelle waved her off. “It’s fine Sabine.” 

She turned to look back at Ursa. “I started working on ships when I was eight and I’ve turned an X-wing from scrap to a top class fighter again, so I’d say I’m pretty good at what I do.” 

Ursa gave Sabine a smile and waved at her with a fork. “I see why you like her so much. She’d make an excellent Mandalorian, the fighting spirit is with her indeed.” 

Sabine gave her mother another exasperated look. “Can you please stop. You’re giving me a headache.” 

Pelle sat back and watched as Sabine and Ursa squabbled. Tristan gave her a sympathetic look from across the table. “It used to be like this every night. I didn’t miss it.” 

Pelle covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from laughing. Looking around at the table she may have misjudged this group. Sure they were tough fighters but they were people underneath. Sabine and Ursa had finally stopped bickering and Ursa claimed that she was finished with dinner. The other leaders in the group agreed and dinner ended. 

Sabine dragged Pelle away from the table and out the door before Ursa could say any parting words to the two of them. Once they were around the corner Sabine let go of her hand and let out a long breath. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” 

Pelle laughed. “You and your mother bickered almost the whole time!” 

Sabine held up a finger. “Nothing was thrown, tipped over, or lit on fire, so I call that an absolute win.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “Ok whatever you say Sabine.” 

The two started walking back to the wing where their rooms were. Sabine spoke up. “Hey tomorrow I could show you the hangar. We don’t have many ships but I’m sure they are in need of a tune up.” 

Pelle beamed. “Oh yes I was gonna’ bring it up but I wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea since I only just got here like yesterday but then I was like ooo I really wanna see those ships and you mentioned that there’s a hangar and-” 

Sabine slapped a hand over her mouth. “Pelle!” 

Pelle blinked from behind Sabine’s hand. “If I remove my hand you’re not gonna start rambling again right?” 

Pelle nodded and Sabine removed her hand. Pelle rubbed her neck. “Sorry, you know me I get excited and then I start talking and then I can’t stop and,” she looked at Sabine who had an eyebrow raised, “I’m doing it again aren't I?” 

Sabine nodded and Pelle laughed. “Oops, what can I say.” 

Sabine continued walking down the hall. “Come on the faster you get to sleep the faster you’ll be able to see those ships tomorrow.” 

Pelle didn’t need to be told twice. After Sabine had dropped her off at her room she got ready for bed right away. Ev chriped at her as she sprinted into the bathroom. “Sabine is takin’ me to the hangar tomorrow and I’m so excited!” 

Ev beeped from outside the bathroom. 

“Well of course I’m bringin’ ya’ with! Who do ya’ take me for?!” 

Ev laughed and rolled over to her charging station. Pelle walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. “Alright, goodnight Ev!” 

Ev chirped out a goodnight as she powered off for the day. 

Pelle turned off the lamp next to her bed and rolled over. 

That night the dream-like vision returned. This time she started on Krownest. She was standing in the long elegant hall of the Wren stronghold, she started walking towards one end, the light at the end getting brighter around her until it fully enveloped her. She blinked in the light and once her vision cleared she was overlooking the plains of Lothal from high up.  She turned around to be met with a pair of glowing eyes in the dark. A low growl emulating from the darkness with them. She turned to run and found herself falling from the cliff,when she landed she found herself in the dirt that surrounded Chopper base. 

She woke with a start. Sweat dripping from her face as she looked around the dark room. Ev was still powered off and there was no light outside. It must have still been night or very early morning. 

She rubbed her face. She _needed_ to talk to Kanan about the dreams, they were definitely something more. 

She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The cold air making the hair on her arms rise. She glanced at the time, it was early. Sabine wouldn’t be up for another hour. 

Pelle sighed as she looked around the room for something to do. Her eyes fell on the book she and Sabine had been reading. It lay on the floor, page side down marking where they had left off. Pelle had fallen asleep sometime during the middle. Something about how marriages used to only be used for uniting clans and stuff. She liked learning about the history of Manadalore and it’s clans but mostly she just liked listening to Sabine read and translate the text from Mando’a to basic. 

Pelle grabbed the book off the ground and took it back over to the bed. She flopped down onto her stomach and began flipping through the roughly drawn images. She could understand what was going on if she used them along with the captions next to them but she’d still need Sabine’s help to fully read the full text. She couldn’t wait to get back to base and show the others what’d she’d learned. She wanted to test out her new arsenal of comebacks and insults with Ezra. maybe she’d even show Rex what’d she’d learned. He seemed like the kind of person who’d like the way Mando’a was spoken. He also enjoyed history. 

After a while Pelle tilted her head to look at the clock. It had only been thirty minutes since she’d last checked. 

She rolled out of bed for the second time that day and made her way to the fresher’. Once she had spent a good twenty minutes getting ready for the day her comm went off. She quickly got out of the fresher and pulled fresh clothes on. 

She grabbed her comm and pressed the answer button. Sabine’s top half appeared. “Oh well look at this, you actually answered me for once.” 

Pelle groaned. “First Ezra, now you. I’m not  _ that  _ bad at answering am I?” Sabine didn’t say anything. “Wooow okay I see how it is.” 

Sabine shook her head and the hologram shook with her. “Just meet me out front in ten. Bye!” The call ended abruptly before Pelle could ask her anything about what they were doing that early in the morning. 

She searched around the room for her boots and spotted them by the door. After pulling them on she went over to Ev and powered her back on. 

Ev gave her a few grumpy chirps and rolled off her charging pad. “Well  _ excuse me  _ miss cranky. Would you rather have me leave you here while I go look at all the fancy Mandalorian starfighters?” 

Ev let out a shrill ‘ _ you wouldn’t dare!’  _ And began rolling to the door at top speed. 

Pelle sighed as she followed her sassy droid out the room. 


	26. "Wouldn't you like to know mesh'la."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE SHORRTAYYYYY!!!!!!  
> Hey guys!!!! Long time no see!! Had to take a break because of life yet again so sorry. (Also to freak out about Boba Fett in the Mandalorian) I thank you all for sticking around through my stupidity.  
> This chapter is a little different than previous ones, really going in on a certain relationship and all that.  
> There will also be some translations for some words at the end of the chapter. I tried to keep them in order of appearance for ya'll. Feel free to leave a comment on this chapter or previous ones. I love reading them! They really help me push through the awful writers block I get.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the many more to come!! ❤

**Chapter 26, “Wouldn’t you like to know** **_mesh’la.”_ **

※

Sabine led Pelle and Ev towards the back of the compound who were trying to push ahead of each other to get there first. Sabine rolled her eyes at their antics. “Come on guys, we’ll take the speeder to the hangar.” 

Pelle called dibs on the front seat as Ev grumbled about the wind and the backseat. Sabine opened a door and the group was met with bright sunlight. 

Pelle held a hand up to block the light reflecting off the crystal white snow as they made their way to a speeder near the bottom of the stairs. Once they were all aboard Sabine took off towards the mountains. Pelle looked to her left as they passed the lake Sabine had fought Saxon on, the large cracks visible from afar. She recalled her strange dreams from days prior and her eyes widened. The lake, the trees, and even the mountains. She was seeing places she would go or had been, like glimpses from the future and flashes from the past. She would definitely have to ask Kanan about that when they went back home. Pelle felt her heart clench.  _ Home.  _ She missed the others so much. Sure spending time with Sabine had been great, learning about her culture and Sabine herself made Pelle swoon but she missed Hera and the Ghost. The compound was quiet at night, almost eerie like. The Ghost was never really silent, there was always something running and it helped her sleep better. Pelle was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when the speeder dipped behind the mountain and they were engulfed by the shade. Pelle looked out ahead of them to see a spacious hangar, and much to her delight, a row of gleaming Mandalorian fighters. 

Sabine pulled up into the hangar. Pelle and Ev jumped out before she had even pulled to a complete stop. She laughed as they raced each other to the row of gleaming spacecraft. Ev began scanning everything within range as Pelle ran a hand down the largest ship. 

Sabine spoke up. “That’s my mother’s, since she’s the leader of our clan.” 

Pelle looked back at her and nodded. “Which one is yours?” 

Sabine scoffed. “Oh I don’t have one anymore. My brother blew it up in retaliation to me leaving him alone with my mother.” 

Pelle sighed. “That’s too bad. Think of all the fun we could've had. Flying all over the galaxy in our ships.” 

Sabine smiled. Pelle may have been with her physically but she could tell her mind was back at Chopper Base going over the improvements her ship would still need. Sabine walked over to stand next to Pelle and craned her neck up slightly to look at her. She had gotten so tall over the past year. Now she was just a couple inches shorter than Kanan which was crazy to think about. Pelle didn’t seem to notice Sabine openly staring at her. The way her arms moved underneath the thick green sweater Hera had bought for her made Sabine ache to feel them around her body. Not many people knew this but Pelle had become quite muscular since first joining the crew, one tends to be when all they do is lift heavy machinery all day. Pelle finally seemed to notice her staring. “Something I can help you with.” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

Sabine looked away from her biceps and up to her face. “Nope.” 

Pelle leaned on the ship. “You sure?” She patted the side of her head, curls bouncing with the movement, “because I think you may have lit the side of my head on fire with all that staring.” 

Sabine flushed but quickly covered it up with a laugh. So Pelle had noticed she was just messing with her. “Ok, ok I’ll admit I was staring a little.” 

Pelle rolled her shoulders back. “Uh huh.” 

Sabine went to give her a playful smack on the arm but Pelle caught her hand in a flash of movement. Sabine’s mouth dropped open. “Since when did you learn that?!” 

Pelle gave her a playful smirk. “You’re not the only one who trains you know.” She let go of Sabine’s hand. “Your friend, Vana has kindly taken time out of their schedule to train with me for a couple hours every other day.” 

Sabine huffed. “Vana huh?” The tips of Pelle’s ears were pink. “Yeah they’re really good at teaching and also at kicking my ass. Repeatedly.” 

Sabine laughed. “Yeah you’re no warrior _mesh’la_.” 

Pelle didn’t say anything about the word Sabine used and instead continued along the row of ships silently with Sabine in tow. “So..what else has Vana taught you?” 

Pelle gave her a sly look. “Wouldn’t you like to know  _ mesh’la _ .” 

Sabine felt her cheeks flare up. First the arms now her speaking Mando’a, Sabine felt like she was going to collapse. 

“No, but seriously, They’ve been teaching me more Mando’a, everytime I get something wrong it’s a lap around the compound.” 

Sabine laughed. “So how many laps do they have you doing per session?” 

Pelle cracked her knuckles. “Not as many as last week.” 

Sabine stopped walking once they had gotten to the last ship along the row and looked up at Pelle. “Meg else vaabir gar kar'taylir?” 

Pelle shrugged. “Kebise.” 

Sabine shoved her slightly. “Do I have to force it out of you?” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “You could try, but it really just depends on what you want to talk about, I have really learned a lot.” 

Ev rolled up to the pair and began complaining about stiff bolts due to the cold. Pelle rolled her eyes at the astromech. “Alright fine Ev, we can head back.” 

She looked at Sabine. “Olaror bat mesh'la, Ev is cold.” 

Sabine felt herself swoon. Pelle’s sharp accent blending with the vowels of the words made her want to scream into the vacuum of space. She forced herself to nod and climbed into the speeder. They rode back to the compound in comfortable silence, the wind making Pelle’s already messy hair a twisting wreck. 

Ev boosted out of the speeder and took off for the closest heater to thaw out her freezing panels. Pelle yelled after her to be careful and turned to Sabine. “Vana is probably waiting for me in the training yard, you’re welcome to tag along if you’d like.” 

Sabine could hardly contain her excitement. She put on a calm expression. “Sure, if that’s alright with you.” 

Pelle beamed and made her way inside. Sabine was surprised to find that Pelle knew her way around the compound after such little time spent there. Pelle noticed her impressed glance. “Laps.” 

Sabine shook her head as the two of them made their way into the training yard, which was empty except for Vana who stood clad in their armor minus the helmet. “Ah Pelle! Was beginning to worry you wouldn’t show, although I wouldn’t blame you.” They gave Sabine a wink and she rolled her eyes in return. Vana was the biggest flirt known to humankind. She wasn’t sure how Pelle put up with their behavior every other day for two hours. 

Pelle clapped her arm to Vana’s in a classic Mandalorian greeting. “ _ Jate at haa'taylir gar di'kut _ , gonna kick your  _ sheb'ika _ today.” 

Vana rolled their eyes. “ _ Nayc ara vod’ika.”  _

Pelle beamed over at Sabine who only gave her a thumbs up as a response from her position outside the ring. Vana placed their helmet on the ground next to the fighting ring. The two began stretching, Vana going over verbs in Mando’a and Pelle reciting them in Basic. 

After they had finished one group of stretches they moved onto cardio warm ups. Pelle began to repeat the verbs in Mando’a back to Vana who repeated them in Basic or with a corrected pronunciation. Once they were done with warm ups Vana took the rest of their armor off as Pelle wrapped her knuckles in tape. Shortly they were ready and took their positions in the ring. 

Vana charged at Pelle who swiftly dodged the attack and moved to the other side of the ring. Vana smirked. “Don’t hold back just because your girl’s here  _ vod’ika _ .” 

Sabine raised an eyebrow at them. Pelle nodded and readied herself. Vana lunged again this time a punch aimed at Pelle’s face. Pelle anticipated the attack, blocked and landed a hit to their side. Vana darted away before she could land a second hit. “ _ Kandossi!”  _

The two of them continued exchanging blows for a little while longer. Sabine winced everytime Vana landed a hit on Pelle. By the end of their session Pelle had a few bruises already forming on her sides and face. Sabine watched from afar as the two joked with each other. Vana put their armor back on as Pelle unwrapped her hands. Sabine noticed they were red but not bruised, the benefits of having working hands. Pelle clapped her arm with Vana’s as they said their goodbyes. “ _ Ret’urcye mhi mir’sheb.”  _

Vana laughed, “see you next time  _ di’kut. _ ” 

Pelle walked over to where Sabine stood waiting. They walked out into the hallway and made their way to the wing their rooms were located in. Sabine stole a glance at Pelle who was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her cheeks flushed and her hair fluffier than usual. Sabine tore her eyes away when Pelle cleared her throat. “Something on your mind  _ mesh’la _ .” 

Sabine felt her stomach flutter as they rounded the corner. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” 

Pelle stopped and turned towards her. Sabine swallowed hard as she towered over her. Pelle looked down at her a hand on her hip. “Does it bother you?” 

Sabine bit her lower lip nervously, “Uh well, it doesn’t bother me. It’s just that if others hear you say it they might think things.” 

Pelle shrugged. “I say kriff em’,” Her eyes softened slightly, “but if it makes you uncomfortable I won’t use it in public.” 

Sabine looked up at Pelle, a slightly disheveled mess standing very close. “But since we aren’t in public. _ ”  _ Pelle but both hands on either side of Sabine, caging her between the wall and her body. Sabine’s body tensed up as she felt Pelle’s body heat and registered how close they were. She held her breath as Pelle leaned down next to her ear, her lips barely brushing the side edge of her face. “I’ll see you around  _ mesh’la.”  _

Pelle pulled away in one swift motion and made her way into her room, the door swishing shut behind her. Sabine leaned against the wall and let out the breath she’d been holding in. It seemed that Pelle knew what she was doing and she seemed to be enjoying tormenting Sabine in every way possible. Sabine rubbed her face and walked down the hall a little further to her own room, thoughts racing around in her head. Since when did Pelle get that confident?

※

Pelle laughed as she dried her hair. She had just done that. Just as Vana had suggested and Sabine’s reaction had shocked her. She knew Sabine found her attractive at least. She had caught her staring many times. She wore that green sweater for a reason and it proved useful. She looked at herself in the mirror. In just a month she had changed drastically. She had grown taller but she was no longer a lanky mess of limbs. She actually had muscles and had grown into her height. All that training with Vana had really paid off and she was grateful to have met them. Next time they were going to start training with vibroblades and Pelle was very excited. She finished drying her hair and walked out to where Ev was waiting patiently. Once Pelle walked through the doorway, ducking slightly Ev bombarded her with questions. 

“Yes.”

“Yes.” 

_ “No we did not!” _

“Well of course I want to! I just don’t wanna force her into anything!” 

Pelle fell back onto her bed, Ev rolled up next to her and bumped her lightly in the shin. “I don’t know Ev, this is new territory. I’ve never...felt this way for anyone before and Sabine is...well she’s really important to me and I don’t want to lose our friendship.” 

Ev let out a shrill whistle. 

“Well yeah she told me she does kinda like me in that way but saying and doing are two completely different things. I could say I’m going to fly my ship into one of Tatooine’s suns doesn’t mean I’m gonna do it.” 

Ev slapped her in the shin. Hard.

“Ow! Hey!” 

Ev chortled and rolled over to her charging station. Pelle put her arms above her head and stared at the ceiling. “Alright, I’ll try that Ev. Goodnight.” 

Ev beeped in reply and shut down for the night. Pelle sighed. Was she going to mess things up if she continued this behavior? Or would Sabine reciprocate. She really wished she could talk to Hera. She would know what to do. 

Pelle woke up to her wrist comm going off very loudly. She groaned as she rolled over to grab it off the table next to the bed. It was Sabine, asking if she wanted to train with her. Pelle woke up pretty quickly after the message played. She jumped up and got dressed very quickly. A pair of light gray flight pants and a light blue under armor shirt Sabine had given her. She tamed her hair as best to her ability and brushed her teeth before sprinting out of the room towards the training grounds. 

Sabine was leaning against the wall near the back of the large room talking to a group of other Mandos. Pelle jogged up and stood next to Vana who bumped her shoulder. “Heard you’re going up against your girl today vod’ika.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes. “Again not my girl.” 

Vana coughed something that sounded like 'not yet' under their breath as Sabine turned her attention to the two of them. “Ready Pel’?” 

Pelle felt her heartbeat kick up whenever Sabine called her that. She cracked her knuckles and nodded. “For sure.” 

After they stretched and warmed up the two of them were in the ring. Just as she had expected Sabine made the first move. She liked to be first in all things fighting was just one of them. Pelle moved to the side and twirled her way around to the other side of the ring. Vana cheered her on from the side lines as the others around them told Sabine to not hold back. Sabine charged at Pelle. Every hit Pelle blocked with her arms. Sabine switched up her stance and began to poke at Pelle’s defenses. 

Pelle caught on quick and got a hit in when Sabine left her right side open. Sabine stumbled back a little from the hit. “Kriffin hell Pel’ you fight rough!” 

Pelle winked at her. “Not the only thing I do rough.” 

Sabine’s face flushed and Pelle took the opportunity to sweep her off her feet. Sabine hit the sand with a thud. She quickly got back up but Pelle was there and grabbed her around the waist and forced her back down onto the ground. Sabine struggled under Pelle’s full body weight. Pelle straddled Sabine’s hips and grabbed her wrists, flattening her against the soft sand. Sabine watched Pelle’s muscles flex as she held her down. Pelle gave her a triumphant smile. “I win.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes as Pelle let go and moved off of her. “You distracted me, not fair.” 

Pelle held a hand out to her and Sabine grabbed it. Pelle pulled her up close to her chest and whispered to her, “Next time we can use weapons, I know you’d like that much more _mesh’la._ ” 

Pelle felt Sabine shudder slightly as she pulled away. She turned to where Vana was walking up to the pair. “Nice fightin’ Pelle! Might make a warrior out of you yet!” 

Pelle scoffed. “I think I’ll stick to piloting Vana, this is just a bit of….” she looked to Sabine, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “fun.” 

Vana looked between the two of them and clapped their hands. “Well. Good fight both of you. I expect to see you in here again soon Pelle.” 

Pelle clapped her arm to Vana as a goodbye and the Mandalorian made their way over to another group having a loud conversation. 

Sabine dusted the sand off of her back. “Wanna grab something to eat?” 

Pelle’s face broke into a large smile. “Thought you’d never ask.”

※

The two of them made their way to the kitchens. Eating in the main hall with everyone was nice and all but the comments people had begun making about the pair had started to annoy Pelle. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple portions of the soup that had been prepared and made their way into their spot. A secluded corner with a large round window and ledge near the back of the dishwashing area. It was usually loud but most of the staff had taken the afternoon off leaving just Pelle and Sabine in the room. Pelle positioned herself up on the ledge. One leg dangling over the edge while the other supported her bowl. Sabine sat across from her mirroring her position. Pelle took a bite of the food and groaned. 

Sabine raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Is so good, Sbine.” She managed to get out while taking another bite. 

Sabine laughed at her. “I can’t tell if you’re eating that soup or inhaling it.” 

Pelle drained the last of the soup from the bowl and placed it next to herself on the ledge. “I’d say both.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes as she ate her lunch. “Was it spicy enough for you?” 

Pelle grinned. “Oh yeah, it was perfect. Gonna miss the cookin’ when we go back home.” 

Sabine snapped her eyes up. She hadn’t told Pelle her plans. “Yeah Pel’ about that.” 

Pelle looked at her, concern lacing her features. “What is it Sabine?” She reached out and took her hand. “It’s ok, you can tell me. I promise I won’t be mad.” 

Sabine set her bowl down. “I don’t think I’m going back to Chopper Base.” Pelle nodded as she continued. “ I need to find someone who can wield the darksaber and bring the clans together. Mandalore needs to be freed.” 

Pelle felt her heart speed up when she saw the fiery look in Sabine’s eyes. “What about the crew? Our mission? The Rebellion?” 

Sabine flipped her hand over so that her palm was facing Pelle’s. “I’m not leaving forever, I just need to get this done.” 

Pelle laced her fingers through Sabine’s and looked into her eyes. “Then we get it done. So we can go home _mesh’la._ ” 

Sabine let out a short breath. It would always amaze her how quickly Pelle had picked up the language and how to properly pronounce words. Even the simple term made her breath hitch in her throat and filled her with a sense of longing. Pelle must have noticed her change in demeanor. 

“What is it _mesh’la?_ Is it something I said?” Pelle leaned in closer. “Something I,” she placed a hand on Sabine’s inner thigh, “did perhaps?” 

Sabine looked up to the ceiling and counted to ten in her head before finally coming to a conclusion with the battle in her head. 

“ _Rangir_.” She cursed before looking back down at Pelle who hadn’t moved back. 

Pelle smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned in. Sabine felt as if she was going to explode into a million pieces. 

Pelle pressed her lips to hers softly at first, waiting to see her reaction. Sabine didn’t react at first. Her body frozen in place, but she quickly snapped out of it and kissed her back forcefully. Pelle smiled into the kiss as her hand moved up to hold Sabine’s hip, grounding her to the ledge. Her other hand went to the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. 

Sabine had curled her hands into Pelle’s loose curls, flight goggles tangled in with the mess. After a few moments Sabine pulled back for air. Pelle leaned farther forward and nuzzled her nose into her neck. Sabine laughed as Pelle began to leave small kisses all over the base of her neck and on her collarbones. “Pel.” 

Pelle kissed her way up to her chin before answering her voice purr-like. “Yes _mesh’la_?” 

Sabine sighed. “Nothing.” 

Pelle licked her lips slightly and pulled away until she was leaning back against the curve of the window. Sabine watched her move. She could hardly believe she had just done that. Part of her wanted to run away but another part wanted to lean in again. She found her body moving on its own. She slid off the ledge and made her way over to Pelle and stood in front of her. Pelle twisted herself so that Sabine was in between her thighs. “What’s goin’ through your head Sabine?” 

Pelle leaned back onto her arms as she looked into Sabine’s brown eyes. Sabine moved closer to her suddenly full of courage. She put both hands on Pelle’s thighs and slid them up to her hips which caused Pelle to gasp lightly. “Whoa, where’d that come from?” 

Sabine bumped her nose against Pelle’s. “Remember when I told you fighting is like dancing?” 

Pelle tilted her head to the side. “Yeah, damn that was a while ago huh.” 

Sabine moved her mouth to Pelle’s jaw. “Do you remember how awful you were?” 

Pelle scoffed. “I was skinny and malnourished.” 

Sabine bit lightly into the skin below Pelle’s ear causing her to inhale sharply. “Kriffin hells Sabine.” 

Pelle huffed out as she sat up fully so she could pull her closer. “What are ya’ doin to me huh?” 

Sabine pulled away from her task and smiled sweetly at her. “What do you mean Pel’?” 

Pelle grabbed her hips and pulled her forward. “Don’t Pel’ me Sabine.” 

Sabine gave her a sly look. “Think of this as payback for all those distractions.” 

Pelle moved her hands around to the front of Sabine’s armor plate and traced the patterns. “Hmm... _distractions_.” 

Sabine gasped lightly as Pelle hooked her fingers in the sides of the armor and pulled her flush against her chest. “You know I’ve had a thing for you since the day we met?” 

Sabine laughed into Pelle’s shirt. “No way.” 

Pelle nodded dramatically. “Oh yeah, big time. Pretty sure Ezra was fascinated with you too but I made my presence known in that area.” 

She leaned down to plant a kiss on Sabine’s neck. “Besides, he told me he doesn’t really like relationships and all….this.” She placed another kiss to her neck sucking lightly before pulling away. Sabine pulled back from Pelle’s chest. “Really? Ezra told you all that?” 

Pelle shrugged. “What can I say I’m a good listener. Thank the amazing women in my life for raisin’ me right.” She winked at Sabine who only shook her head in response. “Di’kut.” 

Pelle held a hand over her heart. “Words hurt more than you know Wren.” 

Sabine’s eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and back up.  _ “N'eparavu takisit cyar’ika.”  _

Pelle leaned forward and crashed her lips into Sabine's, catching her slightly by surprise. Sabine went to pull away but Pelle pulled her against her hips with her legs. Sabine moaned lightly into Pelle’s mouth. Pelle was about to continue when someone cleared their throat from the entryway to the dishwashing area. 

Pelle pulled away and let out an exasperated  _ what  _ at the intrusion. It was Vana, and they were practically floating with what they had just witnessed. 

Sabine buried her face into Pelle’s shirt clearly embarrassed. Pelle glared at Vana. “You  _ di’kut  _ what do you want?” 

Vana tried not to laugh. “You guys have been gone for a couple of hours just wanted to make sure you were okay but…” They gestured to the two of them. “I’d say things are  _ just fine _ .” 

Pelle gave them a warning look. “Leave now and I won’t kick your  _ sheb  _ into next week tomorrow.” 

Vana laughed and waved the threat off. “Alright  _ vod’ika  _ whatever you say.” 

Vana gave Pelle a small salute as they made their way out of the room. Pelle looked at Sabine who still had her head buried in the front of her shirt. “Sabine?” 

Sabine pulled her head up. “Sorry, comfortable.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes as she unhooked her legs from behind Sabine letting her back up before she jumped down from the ledge. 

Sabine looked up at her. “Forgot you were so tall.” Pelle stretched her arms up her shirt rising slightly much to Sabine’s delight. “Easy there little one, gonna make yourself explode if your mind goes any faster.” 

It was Sabine’s turn to roll her eyes as Pelle tossed their long abandoned bowls into a sink. “That is not sticking.” 

The corners of Pelle’s mouth quirked up. “Oh it’s totally sticking  _ little one. _ ” 

Sabine made a rude gesture as she ran out of the room Pelle right on her heels as they ran through the compound back towards their wing. 

※

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg else vaabir gar kar'taylir - what else do you know?  
> Kebise- things 
> 
> olaror bat mesh'la - come on beautiful 
> 
> jate at haa'taylir gar di'kut- good to see you idiot  
> Sheb'ika - ass  
> nayc ara vod’ika - no way little sister
> 
> Vod’ika- little sister 
> 
> Kandossi! - nice one 
> 
> Ret’urcye mhi mir’sheb.- bye smartass  
> di’kut. - idiot 
> 
> Rangir - in short, ‘fuck it’ 
> 
> N'eparavu takisit cyar’ika.- sorry darling/honey
> 
> also as a reminder they are both 18-19 during the events in season 4 which is where we are despite the plot divergence. If you were curious.


	27. "Welcome home Pel'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Hope you guys are doing well!! I've been working hard on writing and I am hoping to have another chapter up later this week.  
> Until then enjoy this one ❤

**Chapter 27, “Welcome home Pel’.”**

※

Pelle hit the sand with a hard thud. Vana stood over her and poked her with the training stick. “You’re distracted today.” 

Pelle huffed as she pulled herself up off of the ground grabbing her own stick as she went. “I am not.” 

Vana gave her a look. “I’ve been able to get you down on the ground four times since we started. That’s not normal. Spill. What’s going on.” 

Pelle sighed and spun her stick around a few times like she’d seen Ezra do. “Well...you know me and Sabine…” 

Vana’s mouth quirked up at the edges. “Oh yes believe me I know.” 

“Well, I haven’t seen her since. She’s been holed up in meetings with her family and I don’t know it just makes me feel like I shouldn’t be here. Like I should be doing something useful instead of being here getting hit with a stick.” 

Vana shrugged. “You are doing something useful. You’re learning how to fight with one of the clan’s best fighters.” 

“Oh? When are they getting here?” Vana smacked her in the side with her stick. Pelle let out a startled noise. “Kriff Vana!” 

Vana struck again but this time Pelle blocked the attack. They continued fighting until their time was up for the day. 

Pelle was laid on the ground facing the ceiling when Sabine’s face came into view. “Has Vana really been kicking your  _ sheb  _ that hard?” 

Pelle grinned. “They know how to wear me out, that's for sure.” She reached up for Sabine. “Help me up?” 

Sabine rolled her eyes but grabbed Pelle’s hands pulling her up to her feet. Once she was standing Vana walked up from where they were talking to some other Mandos and reached up to ruffle Pelle’s already messy hair. “This one here is getting better Sabine. You should see her in action, almost took my head off with that stick. No clue where she learned some of her tricks.” 

Sabine gave Pelle a knowing look. She had been shadowing Ezra and Kanan’s lightsaber training lessons since the very beginning and had picked up many ways to disarm an opponent with a blade. “If only she wasn’t so distracted today could have been a good fight.” Vana poked Pelle in the chest a few times as they said that. 

Pelle rolled her eyes and used Vana as an armrest. “Don’t listen to them Sabine. I am not distracted by anything but if I was,” she looked down at Vana, “ _ it’s something someone may want to keep to themselves. _ ” 

Vana gave Pelle a look and shrugged dramatically. “I’ll see you later  _ vod’ika  _ got some more people to beat up.” Pelle clasped her forearm in goodbye which had become almost a reflex at that point and Vana made their way back over to the group they were with earlier and their loud conversation resumed. 

Sabine looked at Pelle who was busy grabbing her things from the edge of the ring. In a short amount of time she had already made new friends and a place for herself within the clan. It made Sabine feel warm knowing that Pelle was so accepted in her home. Sure her mother had apprehensions about letting an outsider inside their walls but Pelle had proven to be a good addition to the family. Sabine sighed as Pelle pulled her bag over her shoulders. She fit in painfully well, as if she was always meant to be a part of the clan. 

Sabine shook her head, Pelle was saying something to her. “Sabine? Are you okay?” 

Sabine looked up at Pelle’s concerned features. “What? Oh yeah I’m fine just thinking.” 

Pelle bumped her shoulder. “Don’t let Vana see you drifting off like that, they’ll get you with their stick real quick.” She rolled up her sleeves revealing many raised marks on her arms. Sabine hissed as she looked at the sheer amount of them. “Is that all from today Pel’?” 

Pelle shrugged as she rolled her sleeves back down. “I was distracted today.” 

She started walking out of the training grounds Sabine right behind her. “Wait Pel’!” Pelle kept her pace quick as she maneuvered through the halls of the compound. Past the large statues and intricate paintings that had once intimidated her. She darted behind one of them into a small alcove and waited for Sabine to catch up. Sabine came flying around the corner. “Pel’? Where’d you go?” 

Pelle appeared behind her and grabbed her sides. Sabine yelped and swung a punch behind her. Pelle ducked the first one and grabbed Sabine’s arm before she could throw another one. “Sabine! It’s just me you  _ di’kut _ !” 

Pelle let go of her arm and took a step back. Sabine put both hands on her hips and glared at her. “Not funny Pel’.” 

Pelle laughed at her. “I thought it was.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes as Pelle continued walking down the hallway. Sabine caught up to her and they made their way to the main hall entrance. 

Pelle stopped next to a painting of armor being crafted, one of her favorite of the many paintings that lined the hall. “Hey Sabine.” 

Sabine spun around and walked back over to where she stood. “Yeah?” 

“You said your family gave you your armor and that you didn’t make it yourself. Why didn’t you?” 

Sabine pointed at her chestplate. “This set was passed down from my  _ babuir,  _ my grandfather. It was melted down and reforged to fit me. We don't have enough beskar to go around most of the time. Ever since the Empire our small amount was taken. So we make do with what little amount we have. Getting a full set is considered to be one of the most important moments of a Mandalorian’s life.” 

Pelle looked back at the painting. “Are only Mandalorians allowed to wear the armor?” 

“Generally yes. If an outsider were to kill a Mandalorian and take their armor they could wear it but they would not be a Mandalorian. You could put my helmet on but it wouldn’t have any significance. It would just be a helmet.” 

Pelle laughed lightly. “As if you would ever let that happen.” 

Sabine shrugged. “There’s also the whole foundling situation which I don’t want to explain and….a person could join a clan by marriage in which a piece of armor is given by their partner to start their set. It’s complicated.” 

“Has that ever happened in your clan?” 

“Maybe once or twice before I was born but other than that no.” 

Pelle turned away from the art on the wall and moved closer to Sabine, inspecting her armor. “Have you ever wanted to paint it different?” 

“I update it as I go along but stick to the same color scheme.” Pelle traced the phoenix on the corner of her chestplate. “If I had armor I’d paint it blue. Maybe some orange.” 

Sabine gave her a smile. “I know she’d love the tribute.” 

Pelle sighed and moved past Sabine. “Yeah...I’m gonna’ go find Ev, she’s probably causing trouble somewhere. I’ll see you later.” 

Sabine started after her but held back. Sometimes things were meant to be dealt with alone. 

It was hard for Pelle to believe that it had only been a year since Ahsoka had passed. It was getting easier but she still felt as though someone had taken away a piece of herself, like when her mother passed. She continued walking down the hallway towards the entrance. She was about to head out the door when Sabine’s mother and a few others walked in. They were talking in hushed whispers and walking hurriedly towards the main hall. Pelle slipped out the door hoping they hadn’t noticed her. She didn’t want to be confronted by Ursa without Sabine there to shield her not yet. 

The air outside was crisp, just what she needed. She looked to the sky, clouds were forming slowly above her, it was going to snow again soon. Pelle wandered down to the edge of the frozen lake and thought about the others. What were they doing halfway across the galaxy? She tried to picture the base, the Ghost, the repair yard, her ship. She longed to be able to fix her ship. She’d already gone over and fixed issues on all of the fighters in the Wren’s hangar and she was itching for something to do other than fighting which seemed to be the only thing the Mandalorians did for fun. 

Sure it was good that she was learning new things. She’d picked up the basics of vibroblades, short swords, electro staffs, and a variety of blasters and rifles, even learned how to fly around with a jetpack, but it wasn’t the same as flying in a ship. She kicked a pebble out onto the ice and watched it skid across the surface. She prayed to the Force that something would happen so she could see Hera and the others again. 

※

A few days later the Force answered but not in a way Pelle had hoped. She was in her room getting ready for the day when Chopper barged into her room. Pelle yelped and dropped the datapad she’d been holding. Chopper grumbled out a quick greeting and told her to follow him. Pelle grabbed her blaster and goggles then took off down the hall after Chopper who seemed more agitated than usual. 

She swung around the corner and up to the doors of the main hall. She walked down the stairs to where Sabine, her mother, Vana, a bunch of other Mandos, and…. “Ezra!!” Pelle jumped down the last two steps and in a few long strides wrapped Ezra in the biggest hug she could. After a few seconds Ezra’s voice choked out from where Pelle was squeezing him. “Pel’ I can’t-can’t breathe!” Pelle dropped him and took a step back. “Sorry! It’s just I’m so glad you’re here! Are the others here too? Did you bring Hera?! I’ve got so much to tell her!” 

Ezra held his hands up to stop her from speaking anymore. “As much as I’d like this to be a fun trip to visit I’m here because the others are in danger.” 

Pelle looked to Sabine who also looked very worried. Pelle looked back to Ezra. “Why? What’s happened?” 

Ezra nodded to Chop who pulled up the video feed from Chopper base. The shield was up and people were scrambling about preparing to evacuate. Pelle looked to Ezra. “How’d the Empire find us?” 

Ezra ran a hand down his face, he looked tired, more so than usual. “Fulcrum deleted our planet off of Thrawn’s holomap but somehow he managed to plot our hyperspace jump points and found us.” 

Pelle looked at him. “Fulcrum?" 

Ezra nodded. “Yeah the new fulcrum that contacted us was Agent Kallus.” 

Pelle rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You mean the red haired guy who tried to kill us multiple times?” 

Ezra shrugged. “Apparently Zeb recruited him a while back and now he’s with us. Doesn’t matter. The real issue is that they can’t get past the Interdictor ship Thrawn has placed here.” He pointed to a big ugly ship towards the back of the fleet. “Now Commander Sato managed to take out one but this one is keeping us from being able to jump away to the rendezvous.” 

Sabine looked to her mother. “Surely we can do something to help them mother.” 

Ursa sighed. “I've got every warrior minus you and your brother out scouting and trying to locate your father’s whereabouts. I’m sorry the only things I can spare are a few ships thanks to Pelle here.” 

Pelle looked to her and Ursa gave her a small smile then turned to Ezra. “I’m sorry I cannot help you any further but we have our own problems here to deal with.” She motioned to the others that they were leaving when Sabine spoke up. “I’m going to help them mother.” 

Ursa turned to her. “I know.” She looked to Ezra and Pelle. “Bring her back safe. We need her.” She left the room with the others. 

Vana made their way through the small crowd to where Pelle stood and held out her arm. Pelle clasped hers to it. “ _ Ret’urcye mhi vod’ika.”  _

Pelle smiled and let go of their arm. “See you when we get back  _ ori’vod. _ ” 

Vana gave a nod to Sabine and Ezra before following the others out of the hall. 

Pelle looked at Ezra. “So. What’s the plan  _ jetii _ ?” 

The plan was simple in speech but the act of performing said plan was a little more complicated. Sabine’s brother and Fenn Rau had agreed to go along and help them which seemed to calm Ezra down slightly. More fighters meant a better chance they could save the others at Chopper base. 

Pelle sat in the pilot’s chair of the fighter and powered up the engines. As the ship roared to life Ezra spoke up. “Can you even fly one of these Pel’?” 

Pelle stretched her hands out in front of her and rolled her shoulders back. “Watch me.” 

She pulled the ship up into flight position and rocketed out of the hangar up into the lower atmosphere of Krownest. She whooped as they gained speed. “This thing really moves huh!” 

Ezra was holding on for dear life in the co pilot’s seat while Pelle did a couple loops before yelling back to where Ev was. “Punch in the cords Ev!” Ev gave an affirmative chirp and plotted the course. 

After a few minutes she signalled to Pelle to go. Pelle grinned wildly as she pushed the lever forward and they disappeared into the swirling blue of hyperspace. 

The trip was thankfully uneventful, the group went over their plan once more and soon the ship alerted Pelle that the drop point was fast approaching. 

She let the others know to get down to the lower level of the ship and get ready for a fast exit. Pelle pulled the lever back and the ship dropped out behind the small Imperial fleet. She managed to fly to the back of the Interdictor without being detected and pressed a button on the panel. Soon the others were flying out to take out the jammers. 

Shortly after they had begun planting the explosives a group of TIEs flew out of the side towards Pelle’s ship as well as a group of Stormtroopers that began firing at the others on the ground. Pelle sighed and took evasive action, “I hate this part.” 

Sure the TIE pilots weren’t the best shot, without their missile tracking they would probably never take anyone down intentionally. Pelle often wished she could meet the person who trained them and give them a high five. She had to give them credit though, they were good at dodging attacks. It was three versus one and Pelle liked those odds. She focused her attention on the nearest TIE that was swooping down to do a run on the group on the ship’s surface. She twisted the ship in a loop and flew straight at the oncoming ship taking the pilot by surprise. She flew through the remains of the ship and shot off towards the other two which were circling above the battle below. She took them both out within a matter of minutes. 

Once she had cleared the explosions of the remaining ships she flew down to pick the others up before they got overrun. Pelle looked to the camera to make sure everyone was in before she closed the ship. Sabine was the first through the door with the others following behind. She took her helmet off and tossed it into Pelle’s lap before sitting in the co pilot’s seat. She spun around and pointed at Chopper. “Alright, punch in the coords for the rendezvous Chop.” Chopper gave her a grumble and a salute then rolled over to the panel in the wall. Pelle prepped on her end and soon they were enveloped by the blue of hyperspace as the indicator ship was ripped to pieces by Sabine’s explosives. 

※  
  
Yavin IV was nothing special but Pelle was glad to be back somewhere with a little more green. She signaled Rebel command on the ground and transferred the landing codes Ezra had given her. Soon they were on their way down. Once the ship landed Ezra and Chopper made their way to command to make sure everything was okay and that everyone from Chopper base had made it safely. Rau and Tristan also went out of the ship to see the base. Ev mentioned something about maintenance while rolling out of the room and then it was just Pelle and Sabine in the pit’. 

Pelle spun her chair around so it was facing Sabine’s and crossed her arms over the helmet in her lap. Sabine had made no moves to take it back from her since tossing it at her before they had made the jump. “Well, I’d say that went fairly well.” 

Sabine looked out the front window towards the sky. “We’ll know soon enough if we were followed.” 

Pelle tilted her head to the side, curls falling across her forehead. Sabine turned her head. “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

Pelle laughed lightly and shook her head. “No, nothing on your face.” 

Sabine kicked the side of her leg lightly. “Okay so what is it?” 

Pelle shrugged and traced the swirls on the front of the helmet. “Just thinking about something Vana told me that’s all.” 

Sabine kicked her leg again. “Care to share with the class?” 

Pelle continued tracing the patterns and hummed. “No I don’t think I will.” 

Sabine exhaled through her nose sharply and Pelle raised an eyebrow at the action. Sabine was gazing intensely at her. “Okay now you’re looking at me weird.” 

Sabine didn’t say anything as she leaned forward and placed her forehead against Pelle’s. After a few moments she pulled away. Pelle gave her a confused glance. Sabine laughed and kissed her for real. Pelle pulled back slightly. “Okay, that I understand.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me  _ di’kut _ .” Pelle happily obliged. 

It was a perfect moment shortly interrupted by Sabine’s comm going off. Pelle sighed loudly as Sabine pulled away. “Sorry, gotta’ take this.” She grabbed her helmet out of Pelle’s lap and moved to walk out of the room. 

Pelle spun her chair back around dramatically to the ship’s panels. 

Sabine put a hand on her hip. “Are you pouting?” 

Pelle spun back around and frowned up at her. “I am not  _ pouting _ .” 

Sabine shrugged as she left the pit’. “Kinda looked like you were.” 

Pelle jumped up and quickly followed her out pointing at her back. “It’s just everytime we are in the middle of  _ something  _ the universe sends someone or something to interrupt!” 

Sabine laughed as she put her helmet on. “I think you’re looking into it too much.” 

Pelle crossed her arms and stopped walking. “Look later when I’m done with whatever they need me for we can go do whatever you want ok?” 

Pelle looked to the sky where a ship was breaking through the atmosphere. “Okay.” 

Sabine, satisfied with her response began her walk to what she assumed was a briefing on what had happened at Chopper base. 

Pelle watched as the Ghost landed at the end of the platform. She noted the dents on the hull and the carbon scoring that covered most of the ship. Ev let out a low whistle as she rolled up next to Pelle. “Yep. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” 

The ramp of the Ghost lowered and Pelle watched as Zeb helped Rex and another guy, whom upon closer inspection Pelle identified as Kallus down the ramp towards the med bay. He gave Pelle a slight wave when he noticed her. She smiled and waved back as the three walked away. 

She turned her attention back to the ramp where Kanan was walking down. Pelle met him at the base. He seemed slightly taken aback. “Pelle? That’s you I can tell but you seem different. Did something happen?” He reached out and felt the sides of her face, checking for injuries. Pelle laughed and swatted his hands away. “I'm fine _dad,_ nothing happened to me," she thought for a second, "Well actually I did get taller.” 

Kanan shook his head. “I think you’re going to tower over me at this point.” 

Pelle rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. “I missed you. Sure the Mandos are fun and they know how to kick some  _ sheb  _ but they aren’t you.” 

Kanan hugged her back. “Ezra was slightly intolerable, asking when you and Sabine would be back almost everyday.” 

Pelle laughed over Kanan’s shoulder. “That sounds like him alright.” She let go and took a step back. “You know I think I could take him in a fight now.” 

Kanan tilted his head. “You think? He’s been training a lot too.” 

“Oh definitely.” 

Kanan sighed. “Just let me know so I can get Chopper to record you knocking him into the dirt.” 

Pelle laughed. “Ok Kanan, I’m gonna go find Hera.” 

He gave her a wave as she went up the ramp. She wasn’t sure what use a visual recording would have to Kanan as he was blind but she shrugged it off. She adjusted her goggles around her neck as she made her way through the familiar passages of the ship. She walked into the main room where Hera was cleaning up a few broken plates. “Need some help with that?” 

Hera’s head snapped up at the sound of Pelle’s voice and she dropped the pieces she was holding. “Pel’! You're back!” Hera stood up and stepped over the mess. She put her hands on both of Pelle’s shoulders. “Look at you! So tall and strong looking! What did they feed you on Krownest?! Was everything okay there?" 

She continued fussing over her as Pelle laughed. “Honestly I don’t know, the ingredients were almost as difficult to remember as the names and yes I had a good time.” 

Hera smiled satisfied to see that Pelle wasn't hurt in any way. “Well as long as they took good care of you.” 

“Oh yeah, everyone there was great but I’m glad to be back home.” 

Hera shook her head, headtails swinging back and forth with the motion. “I’m glad you’re back too. It’s been a stressful couple of months. Wasn’t sure we’d make it out of there but Ezra pulled through for us.” 

Pelle gestured to the mess behind them. “And what happened here then?” 

Hera shrugged. “Kanan and Zeb are always out and about and with you not here to help I can’t reach the top shelf.” 

Pelle looked down at her and laughed loudly as Hera raised her eyebrow. 

Pelle managed to stop laughing and coughed out a few sorry’s as she regained her composure. “It’s just funny to think we are fighting a war against the Empire, Sabine is trying to find the rightful ruler of Mandalore, and you broke a bunch of plates because you’re too short.” 

Hera rolled her eyes at Pelle playfully. “Ok, ok since you find it so funny you can help me clean it up then.” 

Pelle shrugged. “Since you asked.” 

Pelle didn’t mind cleaning. The feeling of being back on the Ghost and with Hera felt amazing. She had missed it all. She even missed her small shared room with Sabine. She froze for a moment. 

_ Their shared room. _

Oh. 

She ran a hand through her hair. What would that mean for _them_ now? 

Was it going to be _different?_

Oh it probably was. She kicked herself mentally. No, things were going to be just _fine_. She wasn’t going to make a huge deal out of the situation or anything. No, everything was going to be just **fine.**

Hera noticed her expression. “So Pel’, what did you get up to while you were gone?” 

Pelle snapped out of her daze. “What? Got up to? I didn’t get up to anything. Nope all normal. All good.” 

Hera gave her a look. “I've known you for a while now Pel’. I know when something’s up but for now I'll leave it. How was the trip?” 

Pelle shrugged grateful that Hera didn't push. “I mean when I first got there I didn’t do much except follow Sabine around but then she showed me her clan’s ships and I uh kinda fixed all of them.” 

Hera nodded as she picked up a few more scattered plate pieces. 

“After a couple weeks I got a little more comfortable being on my own. I drove out to the hangar by myself and back to the compound just fine. Started learning the guards names, who was who by their armor. Found a few secret passages to the kitchens through some back hallways. Did some work on Ev, I’m getting better with droids by the way.” 

Hera smiled. “That’s good.” 

“Yeah, oh met a member of Sabine’s clan, their name is Vana. They’ve been training me for the past month or so. I’ve gotten pretty good. Managed to beat Sabine a few times but that was without weapons and I kinda cheated the first time, but no rules were put down so I don’t really count that as cheating but she’ll tell you otherwise I’m sure.” 

Hera smiled as Pelle continued to babble on about her stay with the Mandalorians. She seemed to really enjoy her time there, but Hera could tell she longed to be back with the crew. Pelle stopped talking when she noticed her staring. “Is something wrong Hera?” 

Hera shook her head as she gathered the last of the plate mess off from the floor. “No, just listening to you talk. Oh which reminds me. We moved your ship onto a carrier, should be here in a day or two. Heard they had to stop to refuel.” 

Pelle smiled. “Awesome.” 

Hera threw away the bag of broken plates she was holding. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ve had a long day I’ll let you rest yeah?” 

Pelle gave her a tired smile. “Yeah, jumping across the galaxy really messes with my head. Makes me feel laggy. I’ll see you later then.” 

Pelle gave Hera one last hug then climbed up the ladder and made her way to her room. A lot of her new things were back at Krownest but it was going to be nice to have her favorite shirts again. 

She opened the door to find a clean room. Everything had been neatly put away. Pelle smiled as she looked to the wall above Sabine’s paint supplies. There in a frame was Pelle’s first painting of the crew. A little messy, sketch lines and a few erasure marks not as great as Sabine's work but still pretty good. She moved to her bed, pulled off her goggles, blaster, and boots before collapsing face first into the mattress. Before she fell asleep she heard the sound of Zeb and Ezra fighting over something down the hall and Chopper’s shrill laughter as he encouraged the fight. She sighed to herself. “Welcome home Pel’.” 

※


End file.
